Dark Summit: Revival Of The Dead
by alistarsmusic
Summary: Tori turns into a vampire once something weird and unexpected happens to her. Forced to move away, how will life go for her? Finding romance and drama along the way, how can she cope with it all? First FanFic. Let me know what you think!
1. PROLOGUE

**~PROLOGUE~**

How is one supposed to respond to life that changes for them? When you believe that you'll grow up to do what you want with your life? Making plans and finding that one day in a snap of a finger it all changes for you? Having no choice but to change yourself for what you're supposed to be for others?

Their savior…the one who supposedly is the one born to save them from chaos and destruction.

If you were chosen for that task, would you follow through or say screw it? Because all that changed for me when my dreams turned to dust; when I became the savior they were waiting for. Did I have choices anymore or not..?

I guess I would find out…

***First fanfic story up…finally. Since this is only the prologue I'll be posting the first chapter up today too. So tell me what you people think..? Hope this story comes out to my expectations… U_U**


	2. Chapter One

**~CHAPTER 1~**

I woke up with a start. Sitting up in bed; breathing almost in gasps because it was all so terrible. I had a horrible dream and I had no idea why. It was about flesh eating zombies taking over the world. Okay maybe not the world but my city.

I had perspiration on my forehead that stuck to the short strands of hair. I put my hands on those strands of hair and slid them behind my ears and back on top of my head. Then I put my hands over my eyes and felt the urge to scream my head off; which I ended up doing on my pillow.

After I was done, I checked my alarm clock besides my bed on the little table where I kept random things in its only drawer. Ugh! Three hours left before it was time to go to school!

I would have gone back to sleep, but with the dream I just had, no way I could! I just lay there and thought it over and over again. It was weird how real it felt. I realized that as much as I wanted to tell someone, I couldn't.

There was a squeeze in my stomach that said I shouldn't. I just hoped that I wasn't misreading the tightness in my stomach for the urge to puke all my guts out.

I ended up staying awake those three hours left before getting ready for school. When the alarm started beeping to wake me up, I turned it off earlier than I was used to. Maybe it would be better to spare my mom the trouble of waking me up like she has for the last three years since I started high school. All the teens must get lazy by their high school years right?

My mom is my only parent. The year I started as a freshman, both of our lives were changed forever because of a horrible tragedy. My dad wasn't the nice kind of father some girls were gifted to have while growing up. My dad was a stranger all my life. The stranger was abusive physically and emotionally. He always was drunk and I never remember a moment when he was sober.

Ever since I was born, I had grown up to arguments and fighting all the time. Actually, my mom was the one who endured the pain of beatings. Even my older sister was tired of all the shit. That was when we realized we couldn't go through anymore. Or let our mom go through that anymore either.

The day an argument got heated and things got physical again, I stepped in that time and helped defend my mom.

My sister wasn't around at the time to help, but we had planned a strategy days before.

When I tried to help, the stranger got even more pissed off and almost striked a hit on me too. When my mom pushed me to the side and I fell on the ground. I was even more pissed off at the stranger that mentally I kept saying, _I wish for the evil to be gone, it doesn't deserve to live another day!_ And something shocking happened.

The stranger gasped, put his hand over his heart, and fell to the floor. The stranger died of a heart attack.

I explained to my mom that what had happened was my fault, but she wouldn't accept it. She said the only logical reason was that his drinking and anger problems got too severe and his body couldn't take it anymore; which ended up killing him. Later on I told my sister what happened and she showed no signs of emotion, to let me know whether she was relieved, angry, or sad; nothing at all.

***Hey people. I know the first chapter is short but that's the way it turned out. Sorry...maybe in a few days I'll update. I'm not sure...Anyways please let me know what you think! **

**_-alistarsmusic_ n_n**


	3. Chapter Two

**~CHAPTER 2~**

After that tragedy, my mom changed her last name back to her maiden one. Being married to the stranger, her last name used to be Mitchell (well all of us were Mitchell's), but now her name was Rose Fioni Dobrev. My sister and I rather have our mom's last name than the stranger, so now my older sister was Rachel Ivory Dobrev and I was Victoria Violet Dobrev. I know my name was okay, but I liked being called Tori.

While I thought the past and got ready in the restroom because I liked the huge mirror, someone knocked on the open door. I turned around and it was my mom.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" she asked.

I smiled at her and said, "Morning mom and yeah I'm almost ready."

"Okay, don't take too long getting ready." Mom gave me a quick hug and left me alone.

While I finished getting ready and changing the topic in my head I thought of something even better.

My birthday.

It would be my birthday in a few months on June 17 and I would be turning eighteen, making me a legal adult. Not that I was dying to move out and away from my mom. I also am a senior at Fontana High School or Fohi for short. It's my home school and Fontana is my home city. I've lived here since birth. My older sister Rachel or Rach, as I sometimes called her, is twenty and attends college as a sophomore and decided to move in her college because something we all share is independence.

As my mom drove me to school (just on my first day), I thought of my best friend I hadn't seen since the last day of junior year. I bet she missed me too and couldn't wait to talk to me about everything she did and all that had happened to her; hopefully no drama.

When I got to school, I got out and turned around to wave goodbye to my mom. She waved goodbye back at me too and drove off. I headed towards the front gates that led inside the school and heard a familiar voice trying to catch up behind me. My best friend. Hildelisa Bridget was almost eighteen like me. I called her Lisa instead of her long name. Lisa and I have known each other since grade school.

Lisa is totally the opposite of me; she's taller by probably two inches, favors the color pink, wears jewelry, acts over cheerful (when she wants to), smiles all the time, and is in a sport. Although no matter how different we are in taste for hobbies and other stuff, we have similar attitudes. She's the only friend closest to me as a sister.

"Hey Tori!" she yelled.

I smiled and turned around to hold my arms out and said, "Hey Lisa! I see you've gotten louder during vacation!"

Lisa walked towards me and gave me the hug I was waiting for her to give me.

"I'm not the only one who's gotten louder", she remarked when she let me go and laughed at me.

"Well, you've always been the loudest so no reason to laugh at me." I smirked and turned around to look at her and faked a laugh, "Ha ha ha."

By then we were inside the gate and heading towards the same hangout spot since freshman year, when Lisa grabbed my elbow. Then she searched in her huge pink bag and took out her camera.

"Remember every year? It's a tradition for the first day of school", she explained.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah I remember. Just take it and don't forget to make me a copy afterwards."

Lisa stuck her tongue out at me then put on her girly face for the picture pose while I put on my fake smiley face. Lisa took the picture in time before the bell rang to go to first period.

"See ya later", she said.

"Sure, meet you later in lunch", I said.

"Oh don't forget more picture taking later too. Bye!" she said while walking away.

I waved bye at her back and groaned at the same time. See, if I wasn't friends with Lisa I would never have a poster board full of pictures back at home, in my room, and hanging on my wall. But I admit that my friends rubbed off on me, so I do like taking pictures. I just fake the hate and annoyed me to annoy her. I headed towards my first class as I babbled in my head.

Then I saw someone not moving in front of me as I stared at the floor. The person was facing in my direction. I looked up and recognized him.

***Well I feel absolutely terrible for not updating this chapter two weeks ago as I said I would but it's here...! :-P **

**I would also like to give a shout out to my first two reviewers _Chelsea Cullen Whitlock _and _emberlies_...Without both of you reviewing my story, I would never have found the enthusiasm to continue...Thanks a lot you two! ^_^**

**Anyways tell me what you think! :D **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**:-]**


	4. Chapter Three

**~CHAPTER 3~**

It was Shawn Austin; my other childhood friend since grade school.

As I stared at him he smiled. I smiled back and he held out his arms to give me a hug. I hugged him and remembered our last memories from the last day of school with our friends.

It felt great being home again.

We let go of each other and I stared up at him. Did he get taller?

"Hi buddy. You look kinda taller somehow?" I said questioningly and arching an eyebrow.

Shawn was an athletic guy, so he had an athletic body. He now looked three or four inches taller than me, had dark black hair cut short but the tips dared go over his eyes, dark brown eyes, a pretty smile with perfect white teeth, and not to dark or light tan skin. Okay, next to me he was way darker but compared to other tan people I thought he was the nicest shade.

"Hey buddy. Yeah I did get taller…well now I see that", he said amused of our height difference. I could tell that Shawn was trying hard to hold in a laugh.

"Seriously, laugh if you want. It won't bother me", I said then looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He just shook his head and smiled at me.

"So how was your vacation?" I asked.

"It was relaxing and fun", he said. I saw him smile and he continued. "Knowing you, you want more details right?" he asked me. I just nodded my head and rolled my eyes. "I went to Arizona with my family and visited my grandparents. Then we ended my vacation in Oregon."

I thought for a few minutes while walking to class with Shawn when I knew what to say.

"I can't believe you went to all those places without taking me. I envy you", I said. Then I started laughing.

Shawn was quiet for a while then said, "I thought so but next time I promise to take you", and hugged me. "I believe this is your homeroom?" he asked pointing his chin towards the door in front of us.

It was my first period class. In the E building with a teacher named Ms. Pier, the French teacher.

"Yup, it's my first class. Where's yours?" I asked.

He pointed straight ahead where the next building was.

"I have the F building with Mr. Locke."

"I guess I'll see you in lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, unless you want me to walk you to your second class?"

"No, it's okay. You walking me to my first class made my day already." I smiled and raised my hand formed as a fist to give him a friendly fist punch. Afterwards I went into class and started my day with French 3. Fun fun I thought sarcastically.

For some reason I understood French pretty well and I was glad to be trilingual. If that's what it was even called; though Shawn was even better at it. He had French 4 this year.

As I got in class I realized there was no one I recognized. Well damn I thought. This was going to be a sucky class. And I couldn't text Shawn because he didn't want to be interrupted this year so much; especially with his football and all. Thinking about texting Lisa or anyone else made me feel guilty that I'd do the same thing Shawn didn't want.

After class, I headed towards the G building for guitar class with Mr. Rim. This was one of the classes I was most excited for. I was really into music and hoped to form a band someday. I wanted to be the lead singer and guitarist. As well as knowing how to play other instruments. But first I had to learn.

When I was in class, I was glad to know my buddy Eddie had the class too. Lucky for us the teacher didn't care where we sat or next to whom we sat.

"Hey Eddie, how's it going?" I asked.

"I'm good I guess; summer vacation eased up the stress", he said. Eddie smiled at me then winked. He turned around to put his attention to the teacher who was now talking.

I had known Eddie since sophomore year when I had my first year of French. It was more complicated for him so when he saw that I was one of the people doing good, he asked me for help. As I helped him, we got to know each other and since then been good buddies.

By the end of class I had learned what the strings were called and the other parts.

My next class was English. A reason to like before…none! But now because I learned I took an interest in writing. I had Mrs. Tashae in the B building. In class I looked over the students and realized I didn't know anyone here. What a shame. I totally needed to meet new people. All we learned for the day was review on the last topics from junior year.

When class was over I walked to the same hangout spot Lisa, Shawn, other people we knew, and I hung out at since freshman year. Most people stayed in the same spots.

I was glad to know I wasn't the first one there; though it was Shawn. When he saw me coming he looked relieved.

"Hey Shawn, who are you waiting for?"

"You and Lisa, duh", he said.

I cracked a smile at the "duh" part.

"So how were your first classes?"

"They were great. If I understand them on my first day then I'll probably get them all year."

"I guess so. Hey here comes Lisa; late as always."

"Hey Tori and Shawn", she greeted us.

And that's how lunch went. I asked Lisa more about her classes and Shawn asked more about mine. We talked about how we should do study groups throughout the year to make sure none of us were getting lost. By the time Lisa took more pictures with me, Shawn, and our other friends at the table, the bell rang to go to fourth period. I'll admit that I was glad the day was going by swiftly. Shawn asked me if I wanted him to walk me to my next class again, but I was better off alone. I told him it was alright. This wasn't my first year anyways.

Three hours and a half later, school was over. Since my mom wanted to drop me off on my first day, I had to wait for her afterschool. I almost regretted her bringing me but I loved her so it wasn't fair to say anything mean. Even Lisa and Shawn offered to give me a ride home in their own cars. But of course I told them I couldn't and gave them my thanks anyways. I was just grateful my mom picked me shortly after their departure.

When I got home I got a snack from the kitchen and a water bottle and went straight to my room to start on the small amount of homework I had been assigned.

For the next three weeks everything had gone the same. Always the same routine after summer vacation was over. Waking up, getting ready, driving to school, attending the classes, hanging with friends during lunch, finishing up classes, driving back home or heading to the library for study groups on some days, getting a quick snack, going upstairs to my room, doing homework until I was done, going on my laptop to socialize with friends, hours later showering, going to bed, and starting the whole process again the next day. Only it was different during the weekends because either my mom or Lisa and Shawn took me out to hang out.

Not until my third week was when things changed. I had just gotten home and grabbed a quick snack then headed upstairs to my bedroom. I sat in the middle of my bed taking things out my bag to do homework when I felt faint.

Next thing I know I wake up on my bed hours later, when the sun is clearly not in the sky anymore and I freak out. I went to my restroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I almost thought I would faint again because of what I saw under my left eye. What the fuck happened to me?

***Okay…well I tried to end with a cliff hanger but I'm not sure how I did...Anyways I'm actually proud of myself for updating so quickly, not even two weeks have passed yet. Although it took some convincing because I haven't gotten any new reviews and I've been starting to think that my story sucks… **

**I hope you enjoy my longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think please! ;-]**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**:-]**


	5. Chapter Four

**~CHAPTER 4~**

Under my eye was the shape of a black star. What the fuck?

How did this mark get under my eye? It looked like some tattoo I went to get but I didn't. Sure I liked tattoos but I would never get one under my eye. I also liked the star but hence to the fact from before, I would never get it on my face.

And there was another problem. If my mom saw it she would freak. I didn't want to argue with her about something I didn't even get myself.

I went back to my room, not before peeking out the restroom door that my mom was coming or anything, and quietly sprinted back to my room.

I went straight to my closet where I had makeup in a bag and took out my concealer. I started dabbing the coverage until I couldn't even see what was under my eye.

As soon as I was sure it was unnoticeable, I let out a relieved sigh and went back to my bed to finish up homework.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door. It was my mom.

I started feeling nervous. Calm down Tori, there's nothing to worry about. The stupid mark is covered. Mom won't be able to see it.

"Come in", I called out. The door opened slightly and my mom peeped her head in a little.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to see if you're awake. Wait...what is that?" she asked me. Instantly my blood ran cold and I could mentally feel the sweat on my forehead. How could I fool myself? She caught me.

"What are you talking about mom?" I had to play the dumb card first.

"Right there", she said pointing at my face. Crap! I was caught.

"What's on my face?" I said a little too nervously.

Mom strode towards me and grabbed something from my hair. She closed her hand and I mentally let go a small sigh.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I show you."

"Show me what?" I asked. Mom shook her head and came closer to me again.

She stretched out her hand and showed me what was on her palm. What lay there I should say. It was a freakin spider. And it was white and not even small. It was the fuckin size of a quarter!

Once I saw what it was I screamed so loud I was sure the whole block of neighbors could hear me.

The next day at school, I walked through the parking lot groggily. I was tired because after I screamed I ran out of my room and never went back until my mom finally convinced me that there were no more spiders in my room.

At some time around midnight I went back but not before taking a shower to clean myself from the dirtiness I felt from that stupid spider. This time I made sure to take my concealer with me just in case my mom passed by me when I came out of the restroom.

I walked through the gates and was happy not to deal with a cheery person; someone like Lisa.

The whole day was a drag. I didn't feel like doing all the crappy homework but I had to. I drove myself home and as I walked upstairs, I felt my phone vibrate, indicating I had gotten a text message. I checked the ID and it was from Lisa. I never got to see her today because it was an early day out. Shawn wasn't seen today either.

I sat at my table and turned the power on of my laptop. As I waited I read the text message from Lisa.

HEY TORI, HOW WAS YOUR DAY?

IT WAS UTTER CRAP. TODAY WASN'T MY DAY.

WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?

COME OVER. I'LL TELL YOU OR MORE LIKE SHOW YOU.

WHY?

JUST COME TO MY HOUSE PLEASE?

SURE. BE RIGHT OVER.

With that our conversation was over and now I wondered how Lisa would react. I was just glad she lived five minutes away, unless she took her time; hopefully not.

Seven minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I knew my mom would answer the door and let Lisa in. As I waited for her to make it to my room, I started pacing back and forth in my room. I was worried. What if Lisa thought I was a freak? No, she couldn't. We've been best friends for way too long. I trusted that she wouldn't think anything of me but that something horrible had happened to my face.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in Lisa", I said.

She came in and looked at me curiously.

"Why did you want me to come over Tori? Couldn't you talk to me about whatever it is through the phone or text?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't because you wouldn't have believed me", I countered back.

"Believed what?"

"This", I said sweeping my newly cut bangs to the side.

She saw what I was talking about and all she did was look at me with fear and shock. I also heard her gasp.

Crap. I was in deep shit now.

***Well I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the two most awesome and inspiring reviewers I have! _emberlies and Chelsea Cullen Whitlock_! Here's the chapter you've been waiting and asking for... d: And I didn't take so long did I? Hahaha **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**:]**


	6. Chapter Five

**~CHAPTER 5~**

"When did you get that?" asked Lisa.

I was pretty shocked myself. I didn't expect her to act so calmly.

"It came on my face yesterday. It was weird. I was just about to do homework and I passed out. When I woke up it was there. Why?"

Lisa didn't answer me for a few seconds. Instead she started pacing around the door. When she finally made up her mind, she looked at me again and strode towards me.

"I have that under my eye too."

Just with that small confession made my heart sink and automatically set fear in me. Why was this happening to us? It was so abnormal.

"When did you get yours?" I asked.

"It happened yesterday too."

After our confession, we went on my laptop to research anything that could relate to what happened to both of us. Turns out, whoever gets marked becomes one of the chosen ones to save society. In reality, all I wanted was to run away and hide. But thinking of my mom made that impossible. There was hardly a time I was afraid and there shouldn't be a reason to be afraid now. I had to accept what happened to me and just go on with it.

We stayed a few more minutes on the search sites and were almost going to end our search when something caught both of our eyes.

_Those who get marked are usually teens in between from 16-18 and are more likely known as "Vampires". The mark on their face isn't the only indication of it. They as well grow fangs. _

FANGS!

I ran to my mirror in the closet and looked at my teeth. Sure as hell, there they were. Fangs. I never even noticed them before.

I touched the tips lightly and they were sharp. I bet if I pressed my finger harder it would have left a small cut.

Lisa came behind me and I made way for her to look in the mirror. I heard a small gasp and I knew she had what I had too.

She turned around and went to sit on my bed.

"What's on your mind Lisa?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"A shit load is on my mind Tori. I can't believe I'm a bloodsucker. I swear if I drink blood out of someone or kill someone, I'd rather die first."

I couldn't believe what she was saying!

"Don't say that! Snap out of it, okay? We're not going to kill anybody; will learn to control ourselves."

I started fumbling with my thoughts and I noticed that Lisa knew I didn't answer one other thing she had mentioned. Blood. I had no idea whatsoever if we would be able to do without it.

Shortly after Lisa left and I ensured her nothing bad would happen. I didn't want her to be scared of herself and run to some bridge and jump off of it.

I was tired of thinking about this situation. I went to bed early. It was only nine but I didn't care. If I went to sleep I wouldn't have to think about this anymore.

The next day, during lunch, I could tell how worried Lisa was. It showed on her face. I hardly saw her smile and when she did it was either for my benefit or for Shawn's.

We couldn't tell anybody because they would definitely think we were both freaks. I just wanted to know why the hell something like this would happen to Lisa and me. That's when I remembered something that our search told us. "_Anyone who gets marked becomes one of the chosen ones._"

Chosen for what? And to save society? What on earth could that mean?

"Earth to Tori…? Are you out of your daze finally?" It was Shawn. I guess he was asking me something while I was focused on my inner thoughts.

"Oh, umm yeah what did you say again?"

Shawn snorted like he thought I was being weird today and asked, "Are you going to my game today? I would like my closest friends there to support me."

"Oh yeah sure. Of course I'll be there." I gave him a small smile.

Shawn smiled back at me. Now I knew why Lisa was better at this. I couldn't focus on anything.

I hope the game could distract me.

Later, five minutes from the game starting, I noticed how Lisa was awfully quiet next to me.

"Lisa, what's wrong? You know your being way too quiet now?"

She turned to look at me and she rolled her eyes.

"I never thought there would be a day I would hear you say that T. I'm just…never mind", she said.

"You're just what? Tell me Lisa!" A few people in front of us looked back at us and honestly I didn't care. I could bite off their necks right now if I wanted to. Oh crap. I didn't just think that.

"It's just that…well; I've been craving blood and a lot. It's a miracle I can sit close to others. Can't you smell them from here?" she asked me.

Of course I could but I somehow contained myself from lunging for their throats.

"Yeah I can but I've been trying to block out their scents. I'm doing pretty good so far", liar. Of course it was hard for me to contain myself. But if I wanted Lisa to be strong I had to be strong too.

"You know, you're good at this. No wonder you would be chosen."

I really had no answer for that. And I was about to say it wasn't true when the game started. I just gave Lisa a look that I couldn't believe her and shook my head. I had to pay attention to Shawn's game.

Two hours later, the game ended with our team winning. I was actually proud of our team. They worked so hard for it.

Lisa and I were heading down the bleachers so we could meet up with Shawn and were currently looking for him since the field was packed with fans and other guys in the team.

Then I spotted him. I could tell he was looking for us too. He turned our direction and saw us and instantly came towards us. I could see his big smile aimed at us. We were almost close to him when I noticed something somewhat smeared on his face. His sweat must have done that. I looked at the smear under his left eye and I saw a small black mark. I could barely make it out when it finally hit me.

Shawn had been marked too.

***Cliff hanger huh? Well that's what I intended. Anyways I promised you guys to update during the weekend and look it's still the weekend. I'm not sure when I'll update again but it can only be when I truly have free time. I'm falling behind on homework and I can't anymore or I'll be in some deep shit. **

**Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and thanks to those who added me as their favorite author, favorite story, or story alert. It means so much to me! ^_^ **

_**-alistarsmusic ;]**_


	7. Chapter Six

**~CHAPTER 6~**

Shawn had been marked too.

This couldn't be happening, first Lisa and now him too.

By now Shawn had caught up to us and all I could do was stare at him. Or more like stare at the half hidden mark beneath his eye.

"Hey you guys. I almost thought you two didn't show up", said Shawn.

"Well were here", said Lisa.

"Yeah…" I said. I couldn't stop staring and Shawn saw that I kept gazing at him that he raised an eyebrow questionably.

I could tell his expression was now an 'are you okay look?' I just smiled and looked away. I would have to talk to Lisa about this soon.

"So what did you guys think about the game?" asked Shawn.

"You were awesome Shawn. I swear you tackled down all the guys out there", said Lisa. Shawn and Lisa laughed while I halfheartedly tried to join in. Shawn noticed how weird I was acting and looked at me in concern.

"Tori are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Umm I have to go but you were great Shawn. What Lisa said was true. I'll see you two later." I started walking back from where we came from.

As soon as I was sure I was out of sight I started running. I felt sick. So much that on my way to the car I started gagging and trying to fight my lungs for air.

Why did this happen to us? I felt like everything in my life was finally getting better after what happened before and now this crap had to come out of nowhere and ruin not only my life but my friends too. I was so tired of all of this.

Right at the moment I was leaning on my car, clutching my heart when I noticed the piece of glass from a broken bottle. Instantly my thoughts shut down and I bent to grab the piece. I looked at it and knew what I really wanted to do then. I was so close to just slitting my wrist when a hand grabbed my arm to stop me.

I looked up and it was Shawn.

I must have looked half crazy to him. His features were full of anger I had no idea why he cared.

"What the fuck were you trying to do Tori? Kill yourself? Why?" he asked and shook me by the shoulders until I felt the piece of glass slip my grasp.

"I…I…I don't know Shawn! What the fuck! Let go of me! This is my body and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" I yelled at him and trying hard for him to let go of my shoulders. He didn't let me go and didn't make it any easier for him to let me go. In fact I felt the grasp on my shoulders tighten the slightest of pressures.

I looked at him and glared, hoping my gaze would intimidate him and make him let go. It didn't work. All I got was a glare from him too.

"Let go of me Shawn", I said harshly.

"No. Tell me what made you want to commit suicide first."

"You really want to know? " I asked with an evil grin. I had no idea what took control of me but I knew I wasn't acting normally right then.

Shawn just nodded his head once.

I chuckled like the very demon was in me and put my hand up to smear off the concealer on my face.

"Remember, you asked to know", I said.

I knew when I took all the concealer off because Shawn's expression changed from anger to a face of slight horror and shock.

"When…when did you get that?" he asked.

"I got it two days ago. What about you?"

Shawn had let go of me and was staring off to the side until I asked him that. He looked at me like he didn't know I knew about his.

"I know about yours. Well at least I just saw it. When me and Lisa were close to you I saw it. Ya know, concealer doesn't last long when you're sweating." I told him sarcastically.

He just looked away again. I wish he would leave so I could finish what I had almost started.

"Leave me alone Shawn. I can't take this shit anymore okay?" I said while picking up the glass again.

Shawn looked at me and saw what I held in my hand again. I thought I was going to get away with it when his body collided with mine and we both fell down to the ground.

"Ugh…Shawn get off of me n…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his lips crushed mine.

Shawn kissed me and all I did was stay frozen. I got lost in the moment and kissed him back with something I never felt before.

The next day, Lisa and me were at the lunch table. We were talking about Shawn's mark in whispers so nobody else could hear us. But I knew I had to fess up to what happened yesterday.

"Lisa, Shawn kissed me after the game. When he found me…umm leaning on my car", I said trying to avoid telling her I almost committed suicide.

"Mhmm…wait what? Shawn ki…kissed you?" she asked. I could see the look in her eyes weren't happy at all.

"Uh yeah. Why are you mad? I didn't ask for it and he did it not me."

Lisa glared a little at me and I saw her take a small breath and tried to calm down.

"I have to go Tori. I'll talk to you later", she said walking away. I heard her whisper one last word not intended for me to hear, "Maybe."

Hours later, at home I was just lying on my bed. I kept thinking about why Shawn kissed me and replayed how it happened. He knew those very actions of his would stop me from killing myself and I blamed him for the whole damn bit.

When he stopped kissing me we looked at each other until he broke the silence by smiling and saying, "Don't kill yourself Tori, please? For me?", and hugged me. The hug was full of emotions I couldn't decipher. I hugged him back but not as affectionately. After what he did I had no idea how I felt about him or where it left us. I hadn't seen him at school the whole day. I wonder what was wrong with him. Before he left me, he slightly touched my cheek and pecked my lips once last time. Then he left.

I was so angry at myself for thinking about him. I wasn't sure whether I hated him or myself more.

I just hoped things would get better because if they didn't I wouldn't give in next time. Not even with Shawn's help.

I would end my life.

***Hello dear reviewers! Not a cliff hanger this time… ;D Here's a fact for ya'll to know. I wrote this story about two and a half years ago, when I was almost a junior in high school. I didn't see much progress in it so I gave up. The original story in my journal is definitely different from this one but I can guarantee that this one is much better and I'm happy about its smooth progress too! Although I had doubts about this chapter. Instead of getting ideas from the journal version I just came up with most of it at the top of my head. :/ My three dear reviewers: **_**emberlies, Midnightner, and Chelsea Cullen Whitlock…**_**should let me know how well I did. **

**Anyways I came across a new story the other day and I think you should check it out. _Giulietta's Secret_ for her story **_**Belong **_**needs support too. And her story is amazing! I'm not kidding. Anyways please support her too. :]**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**C:**


	8. Chapter Seven

**~CHAPTER 7~**

It has been three weeks since all those life changing events occurred.

For the first two weeks Lisa totally ignored me and the third week she must have missed having me around or something because she tried to be at least civil with me. I obviously knew why she had been mad at me. Lisa liked Shawn. And from the looks of it, it seems to have been that way for a while.

I wish she didn't worry about me stealing her crush away because he was just a friend to me. I wouldn't hurt her that way either.

And things between me and Shawn were awkward. Well, awkward on my part. I'm the one who made everything uncomfortable. Every day for the past three weeks, Shawn tried to kiss me again or at least get a hug from me. I always managed to dodge all of that and instead treated him as if we barely knew each other. In reality, it felt like I barely knew him anymore. Since the kiss happened, things just got confusing.

I was still sort of mad at him too.

It was a cloudy day, best weather in the world and it was also Friday. I had just come out of school and gone home when I noticed the stack of mail on the counter of the kitchen. Mom must have brought it in and left it there before leaving to go do errands.

I looked through the pile of envelopes passing by bills and other sorts of mail for my mom when I noticed one for me. The writing on the envelope made it look like the old in day's type of mail people used to get. I opened it and started reading its contents.

_Dear Victoria Violet Dobrev,_

_You have been chosen among thousands of other students like you to attend our school. We know what you are going through. Our interests are at our best. It is necessary that you move to our school before this upcoming Monday. Our school Dark Summit will be your new home. It is highly important for you to come and stay before what has happened to you becomes fatal. Just pack up your things and come before Monday. We will provide you with all of your necessary needs. Trust us Victoria. There is more of our kind than you would think. _

_Sincerely,_

_**Anna Marie Underwood**_

_Headmistress of Dark Summit_

As I finished reading the letter I dropped it. My mind was completely frozen.

All I could really think about was how I was supposed to move away into some unknown school with strangers. More like teens my age who were also chosen.

I wonder what Lisa and Shawn had to say about this. Did they even get the letter? Yes, of course they would.

I decided to text Lisa to ask her if she got the letter as well.

LISA? DID YOU GET A LETTER IN THE MAIL ABOUT A SCHOOL?

I waited a few seconds before she answered back.

YEAH I DID. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT ANYWAY? DO WE REALLY NEED TO MOVE AWAY?

I thought the questions over. We might not be as close as we used to be but I still worried about her like any good friend would.

I THINK WE DO LISA. IT SAYS WHAT WE BECAME CAN BE FATAL. I SUPPOSE WE START PACKING TODAY.

I KNOW YOU KNOW I HAVE CLOTHES ALREADY BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO SHOP FOR NEW PIECES. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH?

SURE. I'D LIKE TO.

MEET ME AT FIVE AT VICTORIA GARDENS MALL. SEE YOU LATER.

LATER.

I was glad Lisa was trying to put the past in the past. I would have been depressed to know she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. I started getting ready for our outing in a few hours.

Three hours later I was outside Forever 21 waiting for Lisa. This was the store I always started shopping at first because of their great bargains and deals on most of the merchandise.

I was currently looking at my shoes trying to avoid looking at strangers. Then I heard the voice I had been waiting for.

"Hey Tori, sorry I'm a few minutes late. The traffic was half horrible."

"Hey. It's okay. At least you made it", I said.

"So Forever 21?" she asked.

"Forever 21 indeed", I said.

Five hours later we came out of Pacsun carrying at least a dozen or so bags from previous stores. I was exhausted. I was never really a fan of shopping but if I wanted to make an effort of being Lisa's best friend again I had to try and please her.

Lisa and I were currently walking to the parking lot and I was working on how to apologize to her in my mind.

"Lisa, I am sorry that I hurt you. Well I didn't but I'll take the responsibility. I wish all of that with Shawn hadn't happened but I didn't expect for him to kiss me, ever. I always saw him as a…" she cut me off.

"Tori just stop please. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It wasn't you're fault and I'm sorry that I was quick to blame it all on you. And it doesn't bother me anymore, if you like Shawn than go for it. I can see the way he looks at you. He likes you a lot. Maybe even loves you. Just don't say you don't like him for my feelings. Anyways I'll probably find a hotter cutie at Dark Summit don't you think?" she asked me with a mischievous grin.

"I bet you will but I really don't see me and…" she cut me off again.

"La la la la la la la" she kept singing. "I don't want to hear it, please?" she asked me.

I let out a huff and said, "Alright. See you at Dark Summit?"

"Of course, now it's time for me to go home. I have a lot of packing to do", she said.

"Me too."

I was in my car watching Lisa drive off thinking over what she said when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID and it was Eddie. I wonder what he wanted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Tori, its Eddie. I was wondering if you were up for hanging out tomorrow?"

I thought about it. What harm could it do me? This would be the perfect opportunity to tell him goodbye silently.

"Sure. I'd like that. So you have any place in mind?" I asked him.

"How about we meet at eight in the morning at the Coffee Bean?"

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

The phone went dead as I hung up. I was glad we would be hanging out but I was a little curious to his sudden request.

The next day, an hour before eight, I was in my kitchen eating some toast with strawberry jam and some vanilla tea. At first I didn't notice but I soon did see how every time I picked up the tea cup to take a sip, my hands would shake.

The reason for me being nervous was because I had always learned that it was better to fess up something early instead of at the last minute. And I had to fess up to my mom today. Period. No tomorrow or any other following day. It would be too late by then anyways.

My mom was seated across from me on the counter reading a book and sipping every now and then her cup of coffee. I had to tell her now before I left.

I took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Mom, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it sweetie?" she asked not taking her gaze off the book she read.

"I umm…I have to tell you that I'm going to be leaving tomorrow night."

"That's great sweetie…wait, what? You're leaving?" she asked me now looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I have to go before you lose me forever."

"If you leave I'll still be losing you. Why are you leaving?"

I finished drinking my tea and left the half eaten toast on its plate to show my mother what I was talking about. I guided her to the restroom.

"What do you need to show me Victoria?" she asked. I noticed her using my whole name meaning she was either getting worried or mad.

"It's nothing bad. Okay maybe somewhat bad but it's not like I have a disease or anything" _I hope_, saying the last part to myself.

We were in the restroom and I stood in front of the mirror carefully dabbing away the concealer under my left eye with a wash cloth.

When I succeeded taking it all off, I heard my mom gasp quietly.

"Victoria, where did you get that? Why did you get a tattoo and especially under your eye?" she asked yelling at me.

"I didn't get it mom. Calm down. I got it about a month ago."

"What do you mean you didn't get it and still got it? And a month ago? You kept it from me for so long?" she asked hurt.

"No mom. I was starting to do my homework when I passed out and when I woke up it was on my face", I explained.

"You mean you sneaked out to a party and got so buzzed that when you woke up you had gotten a tattoo without knowing that you really wanted it", she said.

"No. I didn't say that. Urgh, just wait for me right here. I'll show you the proof", I said leaving to go get the letter in my room.

When I came back I found my mom trying to calm down by taking deep breaths in and out. I gave her the piece of paper to read to herself.

When she was done reading it she looked up at me with some doubt on her face. She still didn't believe me. Well, not all the way.

"Did you make this letter yourself?" she asked me.

"Of course I didn't. You know I would never make an excuse like this for something that was done irresponsibly."

Mom let out a deep breath before saying," I believe you."

I was so glad to hear her say those three little words. I went to her and hugged her. At least I got to tell her this before I lost my sleep at night.

My mom told me she had to go out to do some more errands so she left me alone. I was relieved I told her before eight because when she left it was twenty minutes before eight.

I got ready taking a shower and afterwards dressing up in a vintage dress with black pantyhose with little holes on the sides and a light green cardigan. I put on my light beige oxfords and put my hair in a loose bun and putting on some makeup before leaving my house and driving off to meet Eddie at the Coffee Bean. Did I ever mention I was a coffee and tea addict? Because I was.

I made it to the Coffee Bean on the other side of town in a place called Rancho five minutes before having to meet Eddie.

I got out of my car and sat on one of the outside tables for two people. About a minute later a cute waiter came to ask me what I would like. I told him I would like a French vanilla coffee with two spoonful's of vanilla syrup and three spoons of creamer. Before he left I saw him give me a flirty smile and I think he even winked at me.

At eight, Eddie arrived wearing casual clothing that made him look hot. Dark denim jeans, a light gray t-shirt, a leather jacket, and his black and white high top converse. His black hair was neatly arranged but messy at the same time.

I smiled at him as he approached my table.

"Good morning Tori, you look stunning as ever", he told me.

"Morning Eddie, you look handsome as well", I complimented him back.

Eddie sat across from me and soon the waiter came back bringing me my coffee with two packets of non-sweetener sugar.

The waiter asked him what he would like and Eddie asked for a cup of house blend coffee with vanilla syrup and less spoons of creamer. He also ordered two croissants for me and him.

When the waiter left I said, "You didn't have to order that for me. I would have done well with just this coffee."

"No, it's okay Tori. When it comes to ladies I have to have good manners. Especially cute ones", he said while winking at me.

I smiled at him and looked away blushing slightly.

"So what was it with the sudden outing?" I asked him taking a sip of my coffee afterwards.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see you before…" he was cut off by the waiter's arrival with his coffee and the two croissants for both of us.

"Before what?" I asked. I raised my eyebrow at him slightly.

Eddie waited for the waiter to leave then told me, "I heard that you're moving away. I wanted to see you before you left."

I was still confused. I didn't understand what his intensions were or where they were leading him to.

Eddie must have seen the confusion on my face because he explained to me more.

"Tori, ever since I met you in sophomore year, I've had some feelings for you. Maybe not as much as now, but when I saw you in the beginning of school this year, something just clicked. I really looked at you and I…I knew. I like you Tori."

I could feel my mouth slightly open with surprise. I closed it quickly and said, "Umm…Eddie, thanks and all for today but I should really get going."

I started getting up and walking a few steps away, heading to my car when I heard him say, "I know why you're leaving. I know what you are Tori."

I stopped in my tracks not so close or far from where I parked my car when I responded, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. You're a…a vam…" I hurriedly walked to him to cover his mouth with one of my hands.

"Shut up! Eddie you're insane. You don't know what you're talking about."

I heard him murmur something under my hand so I took it off to hear him.

"I said why would you stop me from saying what I was about to say then?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say to him. I looked at him and he gazed up at me. All Eddie did was watch me trying to find the hidden answers in my eyes.

"Tell me Tori", he said.

"I don't…I don't know! Dammit Eddie! Why did you have to do this to me?" I yelled at him.

"Because I care about you", he answered back; not hesitating at all.

I looked off to the side when I felt the few tears trickle down my face. I hoped Eddie didn't see them.

He did. Eddie got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. At first I was just frozen but hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him too.

After a few minutes, I heard him whisper," You're a vampire?"

I nodded, at first not sure whether I wanted to admit it to him.

Eddie pulled away, making me think he might be repulsed by me but he kept his hands on my shoulders. He gazed at me and I knew what was going to happen a second before it did. Eddie kissed me. Just like that. This kiss was so different than the one Shawn had given me. Shawn's had been sweet and soft while Eddie's started soft but then his lips got urgent and hungry that I didn't know what to do.

As it kept up that way, I felt myself lose control of myself and I started getting hungry for his kisses too. Out of nowhere I started sucking on his bottom lip when I felt myself bite it slightly. Eddie stopped immediately just watching me with shock in his eyes while I kept sucking on his yummy blood. I knew if I didn't stop I would lose control of myself for good. I stopped and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve while looking left and right in case anybody else saw what just happened. No one did which was great. I looked up at Eddie and I saw him gazing at me curiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. And it was mostly you're fault anyway so you should be apologizing", I said.

"It's not my fault you liked the way my blood tastes. But it's okay and I'm sorry", he said giving me a flirty grin.

I chuckled softly. Eddie laughed a little too and I noticed him still holding both sides of my shoulders.

"I really should be going Eddie. I have some packing left to do."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have to leave before midnight tomorrow."

"How about you text me around two or three tomorrow and let me know if you can?"

"Alright but if I can't than I can't", I told him.

Eddie didn't respond. Before he let go of my shoulders he kissed me again. Not so long but it still had the presence of hunger in them. I just waved goodbye at him and got inside my car. I left him watching me on the side walk.

***Wow…that must have been the longest chapter I've written. But it's okay. I'm dedicating this chapter to my lovely readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy it! **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**:D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**~CHAPTER 8~**

The next day, I packed whatever there was left to pack. My mom helped a little before it was time for her to go to work for her shift as a nurse.

I actually finished before it was even three in the afternoon.

I kept thinking in circles in my mind whether I really wanted to hang out with Eddie on my last day in this city.

It was a very hard decision to make. I knew Eddie liked me, a lot in fact, but I wasn't sure whether I liked him. I wasn't sure if I even liked Shawn. I wasn't sure what I wanted to begin with.

All this vampire stuff and moving away had me stressed out. That's why I wanted to cease to exist anymore but I knew Shawn would never forgive me and he would probably find me eventually in the other side and probably kill me again. And there was the reminder of Lisa. We barely managed to become friends again and even now I knew without me she probably wouldn't hold up on her own.

I felt like most of the world depended on me and were lying on my shoulders.

I sat by my window staring out at nothing and only thinking. Maybe it would be best to just hang out the rest of the day with Eddie. But I wasn't going to let anything _else _happen.

By three-thirty, I texted Eddie to meet me at Olive Garden at four for lunch.

I started getting ready fast, wearing my black boots, an off shoulder black cotton sweater, dark denim jeans, straightened hair, and a few touch ups here and there with makeup.

I got in my car and drove off. Olive Garden was about five miles away or so, so I made it just in the nick of time.

Although Eddie was the first one there already. I spotted him leaning on the driver's side of the car waiting for me. When he saw my car I saw a big smile break out of his face which made him look cute. Ugh! No, I cannot think Eddie is cute! I chastised myself until I got to him.

"Hey there sexy", he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey there Eddie", while also smiling at him.

"Not going to call me sexy?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Right now you just look adorable", I said.

"Hey! Adorable isn't a word for a guy like me", he said giving me a mischievous smile.

"Okay, you look handsome! Better?"

"Maybe. Shall we?" he asked pointing his chin towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Absolutely", I said.

Once inside, already seated and done with ordering from our menus Eddie started asking me questions.

"So how do you feel about later today? Are you ready to move away?" I could hear something behind his words but I couldn't make it up. And the look in his eyes showed something like regret or sadness.

"I'm getting the hang of the idea already. I'm just, not necessarily worried, but I just don't know how things will go over there. In a way, the idea of starting all over makes it better though." I told him that honestly. I wanted him to understand that I could make it on my own.

"Well that's good to hear. Do you think we could stay in touch?" he asked.

I didn't respond as fast as I should of and I noticed Eddie jut out his lower lip slightly.

"Before I answer that, I want to know how you knew what I was."

"Ah that's easy. I had a friend who went through the same thing two years ago. At first I couldn't believe him but when he showed me his…teeth I believed him. I even rode him to the school since he had just lost his car a month before."

So that's how he knew. But he also said he had seen the school.

"And how does the school look?" I asked.

"It's huge. That's for sure. There wasn't much I could see though. I wasn't one of them so they only allowed me to drop him off."

"Did you see anybody else?"

"No, it was late at night. Just in time before he could have gotten there too late. The whole ride there he looked worse than I had ever seen him."

I took all this information in and worried about whether I would make it in time.

Eddie must have seen the worry on my face because his next words were, "Are you sure you want to drive there on your own? I could take you Tori." I saw how serious Eddie was about this and it made something in my heart feel warm.

"I'm not sure Eddie. I really want to have my car with me there."

I could tell Eddie was trying to come up with a plan. And it could very well get us in trouble there or probably just me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. Before he could answer the waiter arrived with our meals and put them in front of us. I noticed how the waiter winked at me while serving Eddie his wine.

"Would you like something else Miss? Or anything else?" I could hear the double meaning in _anything. _Gross. This guy was a horny bastard.

"No thanks. I'm good with just the wine", I said with some disgust in my voice.

"Are you sure? You have a lot of options", he said.

At the mention of a lot of _options_ I felt my mouth turn into a face of disgust and I just glared at him while he wagged his eyebrows a little.

I was utterly shocked.

"Leave her alone. Didn't you hear my girlfriend say she doesn't want anything else? Because she has all she wants right here", Eddie said gesturing at himself.

The waiter left us after that and I felt slightly less hungry as well. What the fuck was that? That man had no manners and no mind to be saying that to women like me. I could have said yes to his offer only to suck all his fuckin blood out and leave him dry.

I started chewing on my spaghetti furiously and I knew Eddie was a little angry too by the way he took big gulps of his wine.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry that asshole bothered you", he said. I saw some of his anger subside and instead he had concern in his eyes for me.

"I'm alright. And I could have handled him. I might have agreed to his offer only to suck him dry for messing with me", I said with a little lightness in my tone. But did Eddie know how serious I could be?

"You would have done that?" he asked me a little incredulously.

"Why of course Eddie. Haven't you learned to take my words seriously yet?" I asked with dark humor.

Eddie just shook his head a little unbelievingly and chuckled.

After another sip of his wine he asked, "Wait, you said you would have sucked him dry right? Are you…are you thirsty?"

At that I wondered why he wanted to know. But I focused on my thirst and surely enough I was. I haven't really drunk blood in a while. The only time I drank human blood was yesterday when I bit Eddie's lower lip. But before that, I had only drunk animal blood that I hunted in the forest when I really needed to. I knew I needed more human blood before I could end up losing control at some point. And my energy didn't help either. I could barely carry the boxes full of my stuff to my car yesterday and earlier today.

"First I want to know what you were thinking about before that asshole interrupted us", I said.

He let out a sigh and said, "I was wondering if I could somehow drive you there in your car and before we make it, you could let me sneak in."

"Eddie…no, that can't happen. We will both get in trouble if they find you", I said.

"_If _Tori. But if they don't than you have me with you for a few days."

I shook my head. "No Eddie. I can make it there on my own okay? I'll call you when I get there so you can be assured."

I saw how Eddie's face was a little disappointed so I decided to change the subject.

"And about the other thing, I am thirsty. Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted some of my _red gold_", he said.

"Red gold? You mean your blood?"

He nodded his head and I saw a small grin coming through to his plump lips. I didn't want to disappoint him again or make him sad again, especially on our last day together so I made up my mind.

"First I don't like gold, I like silver so call it red silver and second I would like some…please?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't sure if he heard me though.

But he did. "Alright, I'm the one who offered anyways so of course I'll let you have some. I bet the small taste from yesterday wasn't enough right?"

I shook my head a little and rolled my eyes. "Right, that's the reason why", I said sarcastically.

This time he grinned bigger and it made me smile in return.

"Are you done eating? So I can ask for the check", he said.

"Umm, you don't have to pay for me Eddie. I brought money", I said feeling overwhelmed about him paying for the pricey food. And wine.

"No it's alright love, I'll get it", he said while getting up to get the check.

After he left I realized he called me _love. _Why did he call me that? We weren't even a couple. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be a couple. But when I thought of him calling me love it made something in my heart warm again.

A few minutes later, Eddie came back and as he stood next to me I saw that he held his arm out to me. I stood up and intertwined my arm with his.

We were in the parking lot and we decided to meet up at my house so he could give me some of what I needed. Blood.

In ten minutes we got there and I led him up the stairs to my room. I had no idea why but I had this weird feeling. And I knew my mom wasn't home and wouldn't be home for another three hours or so. I opened my door towing Eddie behind me and saw someone sitting on my bed waiting for me.

It was Shawn.

***Hahaha ^_| Cliff hanger this time! I didn't do it on purpose really. I just write this stuff on my laptop and write down whatever my mind tells me to. Once I find the perfect place to end, I know it will either be a cliff hanger or just a normal ending. **

**I hope my lovely reviewers like this chapter! **

**-**_**alistarsmusic **_**C:**


	10. Chapter Nine

**~CHAPTER 9~**

Shawn was sitting on my bed waiting for me…why?

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" I asked. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me at all since I opened the door to my room. Shawn kept looking at Eddie. Or more like glared at him.

"I was waiting for you Tori. I need to talk to you. Alone", he said. I could tell the way he implied _alone_ that he didn't want Eddie anywhere near to hear us.

I turned to Eddie to look at him and saw how he glared back at Shawn. I rolled my eyes at both of them. Guys and their testosterone.

"Eddie can you go to the kitchen and wait for me? I'll call you when Shawn leaves", I told him.

Eddie didn't say anything. He gave a stiff nod and started walking away and changed his mind and came back to me to give me a kiss right smack on the lips.

I pulled away fast and glared at him. He left and before going down the stairs he looked back at me to give me a wink. I huffed and looked back at Shawn.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"What is that guy doing here?" I knew that question had nothing to do with what he wanted to talk about before.

"That guy has a name and I invited him over. If you have a problem with that I really don't care because this is my house and because we are nothing to each other but friends", I said seriously.

"The only reason were still friends is because you've been avoiding any type of affection I've tried to offer to you in the past few weeks since your breakdown", he said.

What was he trying to say with _breakdown?_ Was he trying to say that I couldn't control my emotions enough that he had to help me out with kisses?

That was utterly ridiculous! And I was starting to get angry at Shawn.

"Why did you really come here Shawn? Was it to tell me that I'm some depressed girl who can't contain herself sometimes? Because I already know that!" I yelled at him.

"No Tori. I'm just angry that while I'm there to offer you _my _comfort, you go hang out with some other bastard who you think is better off with you than me!" he yelled back. This was turning into some disaster I never thought would come.

"What the fuck did you want to tell me Shawn? If you have nothing useful to tell me than I want you to leave, now."

Shawn walked towards me and stopped a few feet in front of me. His expression was complete outrage and disgust.

"I came over because I wanted to see if you wanted to go hang out before we left. Also if you wanted to ride with me but I see you have other plans. Goodbye Tori." Shawn started walking out my door and behind me to the stairs when he stopped to say, "Oh yeah and Lisa wanted to let you know that she'll meet you there." Then he kept walking down until I could no longer see the top of his head.

Once I was sure Shawn wouldn't come back, my legs buckled under me and I fell to the floor. I can't believe Shawn had told me all of that and he sounded like he meant it too. I might have said some harsh stuff too but his stupid jealousy got me all defensive. Shawn had acted as if we were going out officially and he caught me cheating on him! Hell, me and Eddie weren't anything yet either. And then I remembered Eddie. I got up from my position and wiped away the tears.

"Eddie! You can come up now!" I called out to him.

A few seconds later I saw Eddie climbing up the stairs cautiously. I bet he heard the whole thing. I must have looked like a complete mess because Eddie saw my face and ran up the rest of the way until he was in front of me. I didn't have to say anything. He just hugged me and held me close and tight. I could also feel his hands smoothing out my hair and rubbing up and down my back.

After a while of my crying, when the tears started slowing down, Eddie positioned me so I could face him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head without thinking but I changed my mind.

"Shawn has had a crush on me for a while. I didn't know until the day I almost committed suicide. He stopped me before I could do anything and kissed me. For the past month, he's tried to get closer but I avoided him as best as I could. I guess him seeing me with you made him mad and he took all his anger out on me."

"You tried committing suicide? Why love? I wouldn't want you to do that to yourself either."

"I don't really know why", I said but with one look at his face I could tell he didn't believe me. "Alright, I'm just tired of everything. And what just happened to me becoming a vampire hasn't helped either", I explained.

"You becoming a vampire hasn't changed anything about you in my eyes. You're still the girl I started having feelings for during sophomore year."

I looked at him. Really looked at him and I could tell he was being serious. All it did was make me tear up a little again. I couldn't stop crying until Eddie said, "Come on Tori. Don't cry anymore. If you do you won't be able to get my delicious blood anymore", he said chastising.

I looked at him and decided I was going to have his blood tonight. "You will give me your blood", I said.

"You know what, maybe I won't", he said with a dark grin.

"Yes you will!" I said playfully.

"Nuh uh", he said getting up and making his way to my closed door.

Before he even had a chance of making it, I jumped on him from behind and we both fell hard to the floor.

"Ow! Tori! Why did you do that?" he asked trying to get up.

I didn't let him stand up and instead I stared at his dark eyes. Actually we both looked into each other's eyes. Next thing you know, Eddie makes the first move and kisses me, holding my waist with both of his hands.

I could feel us getting hungry for each other. Actually I'm the one who is getting hungry. I break the kiss and gasp saying, "I need blood now Eddie!"

Eddie hesitates the slightest but reacts fast afterwards and pulls out a pocket knife he had in his jeans pocket and nicks a small cut on his neck. Just smelling the delicious blood drives me wild. But I contain myself and wait for his permission. Eddie looks at me a little but continues our make out session by planting butterfly kisses on my neck and collarbone. I guess he's letting me. I start licking his neck and nibbling on it and I can hear him moan a little. I guess a vampire drinking on anybody's blood makes the moment have extra heat.

Somehow I manage not to drink Eddie dry but I'm sure that even if I started to he would stop me. Were still making out when I'm done with drinking his blood but being a vampire allows me to have more than one thought in the moment and I notice that he isn't trying to force me into anything else. I guess not all guys are horny bastards. Even if we aren't doing anything more than making out, Eddie is still rubbing against me with our clothes on but I'm okay with it. I feel like the moment is a little too dull so I start taking off my sweater and all I'm left with is my bra on the top half of me. Eddie takes off his t-shirt and I see his abs. Their so defined and muscular I start feeling their hardness. In turn Eddie starts feeling me up and down my back, my waist, and back to my spine when I feel his hands hesitate on my bra. I know what he wants but I'm not ready for that yet. I start breaking away, giving a few butterfly kisses on his abs, chest, and neck and I start getting up. Eddie holds on to my arm and I know he isn't ready to be done with our make out session. So I give in once again.

After about an hour or so, the time being almost eight in the afternoon, Eddie and I are done. And I'm actually glad I gave in because I have a feeling this might be the last time in a while that I see him. But I'm also glad were done because I know my mom will be home any minute and I wouldn't like her to catch us in our moment of passion.

Were both dressing back in our shirts when Eddie says, "I like you a lot Tori."

I look at him and I grin.

"I like you a lot too Eddie", I say. As I say those words I realize how true they are. But then there's a problem with liking each other. So as the dumbass I am I also say after a few seconds, "But I don't think we could continue this."

Eddie looks at me with knowing eyes and I realize that he must have seen that coming from me soon. That he thought about it before I had.

I keep staring at him with a question in my expression but he doesn't explain.

"Why does it feel like you've come up with a plan for that already?" I ask.

"Because I have love", he says. And once again, him mentioning me as _love _makes me feel all the more worse for screwing up the good moment we just had.

"Well what is your plan sweetheart?" I ask mocking him with a nickname as well.

"I heard that it's possible to turn someone into a vampire. I want you to turn…me."

I look at him with shocked eyes and I know I am completely speechless. All I manage to do is shake my head.

"Why not? Wouldn't you like me to be there with you?"

"It's not that, it's just that I don't even know how that's possible", I say still incredulous.

"I'm not making things up, I swear that I even saw the person who was turned", he says.

"I don't know Eddie. Please just forget about it. I don't want to think about that anymore."

Eddie sighs and paces around my room. I can tell he's trying to say something that will change my mind however that's possible. I'm not one who can easily be convinced.

I head to my bed and start reorganizing the comforter and pillows when I feel Eddie's arms wound around my waist. So he's going for the affection tactic is he? Despite my best efforts I smile and turn to face him, still with his arms around me.

I cock an eyebrow up as if saying "what do you want now?" and he smiles innocently at me. I can't believe him! I wrap my arms around his neck and stare at his deep brown eyes.

"What do you want to tell me sweetheart?" I ask.

"Oh nothing", he says before giving me a peck on the lips. I don't even have the chance to make myself hungry for him when he breaks our lips apart.

"If you want more of those, you should really rethink your answer", he says. I can see the dark humor in his eyes and as if to prove a point he lets me go and sits on the bed, waiting for my decision.

"That is so unfair", I tell him. Then I say the first words that cross my mind, not bothering to rethink them over and know I'll regret it after.

"If you can't give me kisses than I'll find someone else at my new school who will", I say. I start walking out of the room, now realizing how hungry I am when Eddie catches up and wraps his arms around me again. Before I can say anything sarcastic he kisses me with such force I just give in.

As if on cue, I hear someone on the other side of the open door clear their throat. I break the kiss first and see who it is. My mom.

Oh crap.

***Hello lovelies! :] I hope you do enjoy this chapter that I have made especially long. I'm glad the ideas haven't run out yet so I guess I'm safe. Anyways tell me what you think! ^_^**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**CX**


	11. Chapter Ten

**~CHAPTER 10~**

My mom stood there waiting for me to say something. I bet I looked like a deer in headlights. I was shocked and if it weren't for Eddie poking me lightly in the ribs I would have stayed that way a while longer.

I cleared my throat and said, "Erm…mom this is Eddie. We met back during sophomore year. Eddie is my…umm friend" _boyfriend_, I thought mentally.

I heard Eddie clear his throat as if indicating I had said it all wrong. Well the last part. But not even I understood where we stood. I felt like we could be together but all it would do was complicate my new life as a vampire. I didn't want to ruin his life either.

"Well hello there Eddie", my mom said whilst extending her hand to shake Eddie's own. They shook hands and I realized how well-mannered he could be. Especially today when we made out just hours earlier and he didn't force me to have sex with him.

"Hello Ms. Dobrev. It is a pleasure to finally meet Tori's beautiful mother", Eddie responded back. How smooth this kid could be was all I thought. I could tell how he managed to charm my mom but not before her gaze fell back on me to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" she asked. I looked at Eddie too and he had a question on his face as well concerning the same subject.

"I…I'm really not sure mom. I guess were more than friends" _especially with what you just saw_, I said.

"Well that's good. I can tell this young man is a well-mannered gentleman. You also deserve someone in your life Tori. You haven't had a boyfriend in a while. How long will it be now? Hmm…" my mom thought and I was completely mortified.

"Mom! Please don't talk about this! We don't need to have this conversation right now!" I said frantically.

I groaned and heard Eddie chuckling as quietly as he could but I could hear him. Oh dear…now he thinks I'm lame!

I covered my face with both of my hands and heard my mom heading out of my room saying, "Tori you have to leave in about a half an hour or so. If you two are hungry come down for dinner."

I felt Eddie's hand trying to pry my hands away from my face but it wasn't working because I was a lot stronger than him.

"Oh come on Tori. It wasn't that bad to know I'm your first boyfriend in a while", he said still trying and chuckling a little again.

I took my hands away from my face only to glare at him. But it quickly went away as I got closer to him and hugged him tightly to hide my face in his chest. I felt his hands caressing my back and moving to my hair to smooth it out a few times. Then they hesitantly moved down to my waist and settled there. I moved my arms from around his waist to hug him around his neck. I gazed at his dark brown eyes and he stared back at me. All playfulness gone. In a matter of seconds our lips collided and we started kissing passionately again. I felt his hands rubbing up and down the sides of my hips and I felt as if I wanted more but it was only an in the moment thought.

I was about to end the kiss when I felt his tongue trying to be permitted entry into my own mouth. I hesitated but I wasn't sure if he noticed. For all I know everything I thought I felt could have been only felt in my mind. I felt bad about not being able to see him again for a while and leaving him today so I accepted. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue exploring my mouth, feeling around, trying to memorize every last detail of mine. After a few seconds I felt his tongue go away and decided it was my turn. I did the same. Explore, felt, and memorized. I swear his teeth were perfect. No wonder his smile was beautiful. We ended the kiss gasping for air and he just hugged me tightly while I tried to calm down. I wanted him to calm down too. Even if he wasn't forcing me to do anything like sex I could still feel him poking at me. I hugged him once more tightly before letting him go.

"Are you hungry?" I asked casually.

"Not really but if you are then I'll eat", he said smiling down at me. I grabbed a hold of one of the last few boxes I had left to load in my car and he noticed the other two and grabbed one too. We headed downstairs and went out the front door to put the boxes in my car. I kept thinking about something and it was hard to take it out of my mind. If I didn't ask him now I never would until I came to visit him. We put the boxes in my trunk and afterwards he was about to head back inside to grab the last one when I made up my mind.

"Eddie…erm can we talk?" I asked. Suddenly my shoes became very interesting to me.

"Sure love. What about?" he asked getting close to me.

"Umm…well…when…when we…just kissed…I…uh felt you…umm…" I couldn't even finish the sentence and I swore I could feel my cheeks blazing red over my embarrassment.

I felt Eddie put a finger under my chin and lift my face to meet his gaze. I could see the way he took this seriously and he didn't make fun at me for blushing.

"I was horny. I know. That's what you do to me. But don't worry; I won't force you to do anything. I swear to that."

"I know you wouldn't and I honestly believe you but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to say that…I may not be ready now, but next time I see you I might be. I just wanted to let you know." I looked down again and let out some relieved air from my lungs.

"Don't force yourself into thinking something just to make my hopes go up. I'm not asking for sex Tori. All I want is for you to not even love me. I just want you to care about me the way I care about you."

I looked up at him and saw so much conviction and love in his gaze at me that it almost broke my heart out of happiness.

"I may not have seen you with the same eyes before love but I do know I love you", he said. Did he say _he loved me_? Really? Oh my! I searched around in my heart to know what I felt for him was the same thing and I found it. The way he made my heart quicken whenever he smiled at me either flirty, cocky, or just being funny. I loved that he seemed to do things that no other guy would do. Honestly how many guys were out there willing to take their girls out for coffee or a nice restaurant like Olive Garden? Hardly any guys were like that. He even cared enough to offer up his blood to me today when I needed it so much. He did care about me and I saw through that until right now. I felt like an idiot.

I was about to say I love you when he beat me to it. Eddie pinched my lips together lightly with his thumb and index fingers preventing me from saying anything. So all I got out was a mumble that sounded half deformed. It sounded as if I said, "I uv ou."

He shook his head smiling and chuckling a little bit while I just gazed back with mock humor in my eyes.

"I'm going to let go but you have to promise me you won't say it back", he said smiling.

I thought about it for a second and nodded my head. He let go and as he was about to turn around and walk back into my house I yelled at him, "I love you!"

Eddie turned around and grinned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and all he did was give out a short laugh. He turned around again and I ran for his back. A second before I jumped on his back I said, "Catch me!" And he did. I piggy back rode him and I rested my head on his back. I kissed the back of his neck lightly and asked, "Am I heavy?"

"No you are not love. If you wanted me to, I would always carry you." And with that we headed upstairs for the last box in my room. Not before I sighed lightly. Now I knew how it felt to be loved and love someone else back.

After dinner half an hour later, I sat in my car in the driver's seat with Eddie standing out my window. I had told my mother good bye already and asked her, no made her promise she would take good care of herself while in return she asked me to do the same and keep in contact. I agreed and told her to go to bed early because she looked awfully tired. She didn't disagree on that and left me outside alone with Eddie. Not before bidding him farewell as well since we knew after I left he would leave too.

I couldn't take it anymore! I got out of the car and jumped up on him like a monkey, locking my legs around his waist while he held onto my bottom before I fell. I held onto dear life around his neck and crushed my lips against his. I moved my hands from his neck to grab onto his hair and feel it before I left him for who knows how long.

I didn't realize till a few seconds later that I felt something wet falling on my cheeks. I thought it was him but then he broke the kiss and looked at me. He was perfectly fine but it was me who was crying. It was silent but it still had so much force to it that he hugged me. Bringing me closer to his chest.

"Love don't cry, please?" he asked.

I shook my head once and I heard him sigh.

"I swear I'm not going to be able to wait as long as a month or more than that", he said into my ear.

"I'm going to visit you at the end of this week. I promise."

I looked up and gazed at his beautiful face. Eddie rubbed away my tears with his thumb and kissed me on both cheeks. Afterwards he kissed me one last time on my lips hungrily but somehow still gently and lowered me until I sat in the driver's seat again. He closed the door and looked through my window.

I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Please smile Tori? I want to remember that and not your sad face", he said.

I tried to smile and grimaced but did what he asked for. I smiled back and thought of happy thoughts. Like how Eddie would go see me Friday. And that's when a memory hit me.

"I swear to you that I'll research on how to change a human into a vampire. I promise."

Eddie looked at me surprised and shock clear in his features. He looked away and shook his head.

"No love. I was being selfish before. Don't worry. I don't care about that anymore. I just care about you."

_As I care for you_ I said mentally. I just nodded my head.

"I don't want my blood to go to waste, so you should take advantage of your energy while you still have it", he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head once. I turned the engine on and he leaned in through the window to give me one last kiss before I left. Eddie bit my lip a little too hard and I felt my blood going in his mouth. I growled a little and he just chuckled. I bit him too but not sharp enough because he pulled away before I could take some of his blood too. He just smirked at me mischievously and I just grinned.

As I drove off the driveway and down the road I saw him wave through my rearview mirror. I honked twice and sped off. Once I was on the freeway heading to Dark Summit, did I feel the warm liquid slide down my eyes and over my cheeks again.

This was going to be a long drive and a long week, I thought to myself sarcastically.

***So there was lots of romance in this chapter. I wanted to discover on my own what would happen and what I thought should happen since this chapter didn't exist before in my journal where it was originally written. But I'm satisfied with my new found discovery of Tori and Eddie's relationship. I hope you readers do too. :] Let me know if I'm right! **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**:D**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**~CHAPTER 11~**

After driving for two hours, I was exhausted. I could also feel my energy slowly leaving me. I owed Eddie for so much because if it weren't for him, I would be even weaker right now.

Still I could feel how the effects of not being at school yet were wearing on me.

After I left home, my mom, and Eddie I started tearing up again. I couldn't help it. I already miss them; mostly him. I barely found out how much I cared about him and then I have to leave or if not I'll die. What a sad world this was I lived in. Especially since the change happened.

It has been two fucking hours and I wasn't sure how much longer I had to drive until I got to the damn school. I just wanted to get there, find my room, find Lisa, maybe Shawn too, and then go to sleep and not worry about anything anymore.

Where I currently was, was mostly deserted. All around me were only trees and that's it. Trees. It was also a gloomy day which lifted my mood the slightest. I loved cloudy weather. I would take that any day instead of the freaking heat.

I was so bored I decided to put the radio on and try to calm down with some music.

After a minute of finding nothing, I reached for the glove department where I kept my cds in. I took one out, the latest album from Paramore and started singing my heart out. I loved this band. I was enjoying singing so much I didn't notice the huge building in the distance. Not until I was ten minutes away from arriving.

But once I did see it, I started speeding. I doubted any cops to be around. Especially in my state, they would not want to mess with me. I was getting thirsty and if I saw a human, well you know what would happen.

What could have taken me ten minutes more of driving took me four.

I arrived at the gates and saw the little building with the person in it who allows you to go in. I stopped at the little building and lowered my window until the person could see me inside.

"Hello there. My name is Chris and I am the gate keeper for a few weeks. May I please know your name to allow you admittance?" he asked.

"Hi Chris, my name is Tori Dobrev", I said without really paying attention. I was also wondering if this guy was a human or vampire.

"Oh there you are", he said while checking my name on the computer.

"Okay you may go in", he said smiling while looking at me. But then I had a question I hoped he would have the answer to.

"Wait, Chris do you know the policy for visitors?" I asked thinking about Eddie. I didn't want him to sneak in.

"Yes I do. Visitors are allowed to visit whenever they please as long as they don't cause trouble on the grounds and don't interfere with your studies; although I have to say, the school in pretty lenient about the second one." Chris smiled at me again and I just sighed in relief.

"Is there a visitor coming in a few days?" he asked.

"Yes there is. My boyfriend wants to come and visit me in a few days", I said whilst smiling at me calling Eddie my boyfriend without any hesitance.

I looked at Chris the whole time and realized his face fell a little when I said "boyfriend". I wondered if he wanted to ask me out or something. He might be cute but I wouldn't do that to Eddie. If I did it would crush him and me. No, I couldn't. Bad bad Tori! I chastised myself.

"Oh well I'm glad for you Tori. I hope you guys have fun when he's here. Well you should probably go in before you get weaker. We don't want you to get ill now do we?" he asked.

"No but I was also wondering, are you a student here as well?" I asked. Note: I was asking without trying to lead him on.

"Yes I am. I'm a third year student this year. Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him letting him see that and I stuck my tongue out too.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to make a new _friend_. As in hang out and that's it", I said making my tone sound very serious in the process of my explanation.

"Oh well sure, yeah that would be great", Chris said giving me a friendly smile.

I smiled back and turned away ready to drive away.

"Well goodbye Chris. If you want to take advantage of my offer just look for me. I'm pretty sure I'll be around", I said. Then I drove off and stopped close to the gates as they slowly creaked open. Once open, I drove in and headed to the west parking lot at the right side of one of the buildings.

I found a parking space and parked my car, got out, closed the doors, and opened the trunk to get my luggage out. I would get the boxes tomorrow to start putting my things in order in my new room once I knew where exactly I would be staying.

As I walked to a building that looked like the administration office, I texted Lisa that I just arrived and that I wanted her to guide me to my building and room since she knew about an hour and a half more than me already. I had just finished texting her when I arrived at the door and pulled it open. I walked in and was heading to the front desk when I saw a guy with his arms around somebody; or more specifically, around a girl. I realized a second later that I had just walked into a couple making out and there was no one else but me witnessing this display of affection. I turned around to walk out when I heard the girl gasp and afterwards growl. I assumed she caught me and I was the one she growled out. Crap! I thought. I better escape fast before things could get ugly.

I was almost out the door when I heard something or more like _someone_in my head.

_Hey! __Don__'__t __leave! __Do __you __need __help? __Come __back! _He said when I was out the door. His inner monologue in my head might have frazzled me a bit but I wasn't going to stop because of it.

I ran behind the building where I clearly saw how big the school grounds exactly were and I ran to these benched in the middle of what looked like a hang out area. I sat down and calmed myself before I could lose my breath. I can't believe that couple were making out in there with no care in the world and that guy had the guts to start talking inside my…my head. Urgh! I was so mad. But I tried calming myself again taking deep breaths in and out. After a few seconds I felt better and got over it. I realized how much energy I had now and how I wasn't feeling so tired anymore. I also remembered the promise I made to Eddie earlier and decided to call him. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer as the ringing kept going. After a minute he picked up.

"Hello? Tori?" he asked.

"Hey sweetie, I just called to let you know I arrived at the school a few minutes ago. Did I wake you up?" I asked, barely realizing how late it was.

"Uh, no you didn't. I was waiting for you to call love", he said. I could tell he was trying to cover his sleepiness with sounding happy at my call. But he was sweet for trying.

I laughed and said, "Liar. I know I woke you up. I'm sorry I did though. I just wanted to make sure I did my promise. But I'm sorry I woke you up. Next time I'll wait until the morning." I said trying not to sound like I was going to cry. But I wasn't much of an actress when he said otherwise.

"Tori, love I don't care if you fucking wake me up at midnight or one in the morning. I still want you to call me, okay? I love you and I want to know everything. So tell me, how is it going so far?" he asked sounding more awake than before, and serious.

"It's going okay. I still haven't found my room yet. I was going to ask but then…something happened and I just went out to the quad area."

"What happened? Are you by yourself? Tori…do you want me to come? Because I will. I'll be there in an hour and a half tops. If I speed I'll be there in an hour", he said sounding frantic.

Crap! Instead of reassuring him all I did was worry him. I was a sucky girlfriend.

"No no Eddie. Stay there. Please?" at that moment I got an idea to make him stay there. "I'm sorry I'm a sucky girlfriend!" I said trying my best to act sad and I tried to cry to make the effect better.

"What? NO love you don't suck! Tori, you will never be the worse girlfriend okay? I love you the way you are and you're hardly a sucky girlfriend. If you were, not that I'm saying you are, would you have called me this late to let me know how you were doing?" he asked me.

I sniffled a little and said, "No of course not. I'm sorry I started crying sweetie. I just thought I might have bothered your rest."

"Well even if I woke up I'm glad you called. I don't care if you wake me up. Not even if it's for the smallest things or the biggest things. I still want to know okay? So what happened?"

"I walked into the administration building and I was about to ask for help when I noticed nobody was there except this couple who were making out next to the wall. I was about to walk out when the girl noticed me and she growled at me! Then the guy started talking in my head. I didn't stay to hear his nonsense so I left and now I'm here in the quad sitting on one of the benches. I'm just waiting for Lisa to text me back so I can go to my room and sleep. Well maybe I'll drink some blood before that but then I'll go to sleep."

"Wait, what do you mean he was talking in your head?"

"It was almost like talking in person but instead of making it a conscious conversation it was in my head. So I doubt his girlfriend heard him", I explained.

"What did he say?" he asked. I could hear something like jealousy cross his voice but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Nothing important. He just wanted me to stay and talk I guess. After that little scene I didn't even want to look at him. I just left."

Eddie didn't answer for a few seconds and I was getting worried.

"Eddie? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here love. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I asked cautiously.

"I was thinking if I should go visit you tomorrow. Do you think I can?" he asked.

"You can come whenever as long as you don't cause problems on the grounds or "sidetrack me" from my studies. Though I really don't care about the second one. You can sidetrack me as long as you want sweetie", I said giggling at that last part.

"Damn Tori, don't tempt me", he said. I could hear him smirking. Urgh! I missed him so much. Even if it's only been about three hours since I saw him last.

"I miss you", I whispered to him. I could feel a tear coming out and I quickly dabbed it away with my thumb. I didn't want to cry and sound like a child. I couldn't. It would probably tear him apart knowing I was sad without him here.

"I miss you too love. Do you want me to go tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, it's okay sweetie. Wait until Friday", I said hoping he would agree.

"Okay but promise me something. If you drink blood please don't drink out of anybody. Wait for me please?" he asked.

"Why? Are you jealous I'm going to be attracted to my next blood donor?" I asked him, knowing it might get him jealous.

"Maybe. But just wait for me, okay?"

"Sure, yeah whatever. I'll just keep myself dying of thirst", I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Hey, aren't there blood baggies for you to drink out of?" he asked. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe, but it isn't as fresh tasting as it is from the real source", I explained.

"I'll be there soon love, promise."

"Alright, just don't keep me waiting or I will find a donor."

"I swear your Impossible! If you love me you'll wait", he said. So now how he was pulling the love card huh? Damn.

"I'll wait. Anyways I have to go. I'm fucking tired and I'm starting to get a headache from this conversation. I'll call you tomorrow after class."

"You're fuckin moody right now. Go get yourself some blood before you murder me through the phone. Bye."

"Bye…" and with that I cut the phone. I was just putting it away in my bag when I heard some thing behind me. I turned and it was _him._

Damn. This night couldn't get any worse.

***Yeah I know…I haven't updated as soon as I should have. But it's not really my fault. Okay maybe it is but school can tend to give you a shitload of work too. I know this chapter isn't as great but I guess I needed another filler? Anyways hope you guys like it. Things should be getting more interesting in the next chapter! ;D **

**_-alistarsmusic _:-]**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**~CHAPTER** **12~**

It was _him. _

The guy who was making out with the girl in the front office. I stood up quickly and took a few steps backwards. Who knows if this guy was a creep trying to get in everyone's pants. As soon as I took a few steps back, I noticed him walking forward trying to catch up with me.

_Why are you afraid of me? I won't hurt you. I just want to help you out, _he said in my head.

_Like hell I would believe you. Who knows what you're planning. _

_I'm not trying to do anything, _he said while holding up his hands to reassure me. I stopped walking backwards and just watched him as well as he stopped a few feet from me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" he countered back.

"Don't ask me a question with a question. I asked you first. So what's your name?" I asked again making sure he could hear the note of annoyance in my voice.

"My name," he said walking a few steps forward "is Skylar Ashford." By then he was right in front of me looking down at me since he was a lot taller. I looked up into his eyes and noticed they were a green color like emerald stones. Skylar had dark brown hair that was barley over his eyes and went up to his chin where at the ends it flipped nicely. I had no idea why I found him attractive at all. I also noticed he was built up nicely in the arm department even if he was wearing a gray hoodie, I could still see how toned his muscles were. He also wore dark denim jeans and black and white converse.

"Your turn", he said giving me a cocky grin.

"My t-turn? " I asked confused. I swear just staring at him made me unfocused or something.

"Yeah, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh my name is Tori Dobrev."

"Is your name really Tori?"

"Well sort of yeah. I rather be called Tori than Victoria."

"Hmm Victoria…I like that better."

"If you call me that I can guarantee you I won't talk to you again", I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright I'll call you Tori but I would rather be called Skye instead of Skylar, okay?" he asked me.

"Okay Skye, so since you're supposed to help me can you tell me where I could get a blood baggie from and then show me to my room?"

"Sure just follow me", he said walking around me.

We started walking a little when Skye suddenly just stopped. I stopped a few steps behind him and looked at him curiously.

"I just realized we got off on a bad start. So…" he said extending out his right arm for me to shake.

I shook it and finished his sentence for him, "let's starts all over", I said and I noticed how his hand tightened the slightest around mine. I let go after a few more seconds and smiled up at him.

"So, blood baggie?"

"Yeah the cafeteria holds them in a refrigerator. Were lucky they never lock the building if not we would have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why don't they lock the building?" I asked.

"Because there's always someone who needs blood but they also trust us not to trash the building so they never lock it. In this case today it seems to be a beautiful new student who just arrived", Skye said looking back at me and winking.

I just rolled my eyes and kept on following him.

After me drinking two blood baggies that I warmed in a microwave I felt instantly 110% better. I didn't care what came my way anymore because I felt I could take anything on with my head held high. Of course Skye noticed how giddy I was and he just laughed at me. We started walking towards what would be my building. There were actually a lot of buildings on this campus. Skye told me there was six buildings for students to dorm in and three were for the girls and the other three for the guys but the buildings were hardly that far apart. Each building held a hundred rooms and we each got to have our own room. That part actually made me smile to myself because I knew I would be able to have privacy and no intruders when Eddie came to visit. After a few minutes we finally made it to my building. It was the second one on the left side. What wasn't that shocking was how each looked exactly alike.

"Well were here. If you want I could guide you to your room? If not I live in the second building on the right."

"Umm…show me to my room please? I don't want to get lost."

I saw him smile and he grabbed my arm gently, guiding me inside.

We were in and that's when I realized something.

"Skye, aren't there supposed to be those people that watch for who comes and goes?" I asked.

"No. Actually we never had those. I guess it has to do with the trust issue. But I doubt this school would be successful if they treated us like a private school would treat their students. As long as we don't do anything to get in trouble then they'll leave us alone."

I just felt it was weird how different everything was when I was used to the high school ways. Where there were securities all around the school making sure the students weren't up to any mischief or trouble, even though they did a bad job at it. I remember one time I went to the restroom and I saw a girl kneeling on the floor. I obviously knew what the hell was happening behind that stall and I was disgusted. Hopefully there weren't any whores here either. Wait, there actually was one. The girl Skye was making out with.

"So about when I went in the front office, why wasn't there anybody there?"

"Oh yeah, the receptionist was on her break so she left and asked me to stay and do some small stuff for her."

"Did those small tasks involve making out with your girlfriend and making the new student uncomfortable?" I asked incredulously.

"No. But that girl you saw wasn't my girlfriend either. More like my ex and she was there because she won't stop bothering me about getting back with her. I was working when she came and seduced me."

I snorted at that last part. Seduce him my ass. I bet he wanted it.

_I didn't want it. But yeah…there was no way to stop her. She just got on me like some slut and that's when you came in, _he explained. I still didn't know what to think so I just stayed quiet.

There were ten floors in this building so right now we were taking the elevator. Skye said there was five elevators so I wouldn't have to worry about crowded days. We were currently in one of those elevators and the silence was a little awkward but I didn't know what to say. I guess Skye felt the same way so he broke the silence first.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Go figures. I technically asked him about his whore ex-girlfriend so he would obviously return the question.

"As a matter of fact I do." I thought about Eddie and smiled to myself again.

"Why isn't he here with you?" he asked with some confusion on his face.

"My boyfriend is still back home because he's not what I am."

"A human? How can you handle being around him?" I could hear the note of incredulousness in his voice.

"Well I think that is none of your concern now is it?" I said annoyed.

Skye didn't say anything and I didn't regret saying that to him either. I didn't like those people who asked so much when you barely just met them. But then I had one more thing to ask him so I changed my mind.

"I can handle it because I've learned self-control since I was marked. I never drank out of anyone except animals until me and my boyfriend got together because then he let me drink out of him before I came here. He didn't want me to be weak while driving. Thanks to him I made it in one peace."

"Maybe your self-control is your power?" he said a little interested.

"I guess it could be. I don't really know what my power is so who knows", I lied. I did know one of my powers. It was to rid all evil. As in that time when I killed the monster in my family.

"Is your power to read minds?" I asked morbidly curious.

"No, I'm not the only one who can hear other minds. It seems it's one of your gifts too but I can only hear what you project to me. As if you're thinking about a thought very loudly."

"What floor am I staying in?" I asked.

"This one", he said. The elevator stopped at floor seven.

Skye guided me to room 177. We stopped and I just stood there looking at the door to my room.

"What year is this for you Skye?"

"This is my second year here. Why?"

"Just wondering. I guess I'll be going to bed. I'm starting to get tired", I said and just to prove my point I yawned a small yawn.

"Alright. Oh do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure that would be great. Here let me give you my number", I said extending my hand for him to give me his phone. I put in my number and before I gave it back to him I called my phone so I could have his number. I gave him back his phone and was about to go in the room when he said, "Hey, no goodnight?"

I laughed and said, "Goodnight Skye."

"Goodnight Tori. Hope you sleep well." Skye smiled took a few steps towards me until our bodies were inches from touching and he put his hand up as if he was going to touch my cheek but thought better of it and instead put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly then he turned around and left.

I was totally confused but I didn't know what to think. I knew better than to think too much right now before I went to bed because all I would be doing for myself would be to get a ginormic headache. I opened the door to my room and looked around. It was pretty bare. White walls, one queen sized bed, a closet door, restroom door, a large window, a desk and chair, one loveseat and coffee table, and a bedside table with a lamp on it. I know it sounded dull but I would change that soon enough. Starting tomorrow I would start decorating since this would be my room until I was done at this school. I would go out next weekend and buy some purple and silver paint for the walls, black curtains for the window, more clothes for the closet, a shoe shelf so I wouldn't throw them everywhere, and a new comforter, sheets and pillows for the bed. I would probably even take Eddie with me. Which would be our first shopping trip together.

I put down my luggage on the loveseat and started rummaging around in the bag for my sleeping shorts and spaghetti strap shirt I used for sleeping in. Once I was done changing I went in bed and lay there thinking just a little about Skye.

At that very moment my phone started vibrating on top of the bedside table and I read the text on the screen from Skye.

I smiled at what he wrote.

I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW.

And then I went to sweet blissful sleep.

***Hello lovelies. I tried updating a lot sooner than the last time so I guess I did well on that. All morning I've been writing this chapter and truthfully I don't know what to think of it. To me it sounds a little blah but it's probably just my critique opinion. Anyways hopefully you enjoy it and tell me what you think of the new guy Skye. :-]**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**._.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**~CHAPTER 13~**

I woke up the next morning feeling very groggy. I didn't even know what time classes started on this campus. I got up to go take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later I was drying off my hair with a towel when I heard my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I walked towards it and saw that Lisa was calling me. I picked up the phone and the first thing I heard was…

"Oh my gosh Tori! I'm so fucking sorry! I swear that as soon as I got to the campus and found my room I went straight to sleep. Please forgive me!" she yelled into the phone.

"Ahh! Don't yell into the phone! And of course I forgive you Lisa. You're my closest friend. And anyways I kind of went straight to bed too", I told her even though I knew there were other occurrences that happened before I went to sleep.

"Well I'm glad you found your way around this school. How did you do it anyways?" she asked.

"I actually got some help but that's not important right now. I want to know what time we start classes."

"Oh well since were technically supposed to be sleeping at this time like everyone else, we start class at two in the evening and it ends until eight in the afternoon. But I'm not asleep because it's obviously going to take some getting used to for me to sleep longer."

Wait what time was it? I looked at the wall clock and it was five in the morning. Crap…Oh well I have to get adjusted to the hours too.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get used to the different sleep hours too. Well do you want to…" I got cut off by a knock on my door.

"Hey wait a minute. Someone's knocking on my door", I told Lisa.

I walked over to the door and opened it up to be greeted by…Skye.

"Hey umm let's meet up later okay? Okay bye!" I said hanging up before Lisa could say anything.

"Good morning Tori", he said. I noticed him wearing a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and in the color red, a black under shirt, all black converse, dark denim jeans, and a dark gray beanie that looked nice on him.

"Good morning Skye. May I ask what you are doing up so early?"

"Well you agreed to hang out so why not now?" he said grinning at me.

"Now? As in this very moment?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course beautiful, why not?"

"Well for one it's morning and well that's it. Oh and I'm still tired."

"Well if you want we can…" he said not finishing his sentence and instead nodding his head towards my bed.

"NO!" I said yelling but then I started laughing a little and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Skye went along with my game and started chasing me around my room while I tried to run away from him. I thought I was doing pretty well until I tripped over the towel I had dropped on the floor when Lisa called me and fell down on my back. I don't really know what Skye was thinking, maybe that I was going to try to trip him so he dodged down and ended up falling on top of me. But he had semi quick reflexes so he didn't crush me and instead managed to put his arms around me. Skye was looking down at me and staring at my face with humor completely wiped off of his features and instead he looked dazed? And all I could do was stare back and I might add that I felt my cheeks burning slightly. I noticed how his face inched closer, closer and closer until our lips were just a second from touching. Skye managed to touch my lips with his own the slightest, as light as a feather, when I remembered Eddie and I turned away and his lips ended up kissing my cheek.

"Umm, let me change and will be on our way okay?" I said.

Skye didn't say anything so I looked at him and he just nodded and got up, helping me up as well. I went to my luggage and looked for a blue off the shoulder sweatshirt and a pair of black skinnies and went straight to the restroom.

Once I closed the door I let out a deep breath and just leaned on the door for a few seconds. All I could think was _what the hell almost happened? _

I started changing and after styled my hair quickly into a loose bun. I got out and saw Skye sitting on my bed with his head looking downwards at his hands.

"Hey, I'm almost done. Let me just put on my shoes and will leave." I went to my other bag full of shoes and took out my pair of black uggs. I pulled them on and I was ready. I went towards the now very quiet Skye and poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey lets go. Skye? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Tori if you don't want to go it's okay. I'll understand", he said still not looking up at me.

I sat next to him and did something I still wasn't sure about doing but did it anyways out of guilt for reacting the way I did. I hugged him nice and tightly and put my head on his shoulder. After a few seconds I heard him sigh in relief and felt his stiffness go away when he returned the hug. This time he was the first to react and he stood up still holding me with one arm around my waist.

"Do you have any plans set out?" I asked morbidly curious.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and he winked at me.

I was just glad that Skye was acting like himself again. I don't know what I would have done if he started acting awkwardly around me. I might have acted the same way too.

We had just exited my building when Skye turned around to look at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling the slightest unconscious.

"Nothing, I was just wondering whether or not you would complain if I asked you to piggyback ride on my back?" he asked. I noticed a smirk trying to find its way out on his lips.

"Of course…" I purposely made it suspenseful just to see his reaction. Currently he seemed undeterred. "I would not complain. I rather not use my legs anyways", I said while winking at him.

Skye turned around, facing away from me, while I walked behind him and jumped on his back. He put his hands under my thighs, balancing me while I put my arms around his broad shoulders. Once we were both sure I wouldn't fall off he started walking us in the direction of the trees on the north side of campus.

"Are you still up to keeping this trip a surprise?" I asked.

"Of course Tori. The first time should have been proof enough", he said. I also heard a little chuckle slip out.

"You know, I don't like surprises. I just like getting straight to the point."

"Why not?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. I just never really liked them since I can remember. But I guess you don't care whether or not I like them do you?" I said somewhat sarcastically at the end.

"Nope, I still don't care whether you hate surprises or like them. But thanks for the heads up."

"Jerk", I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" he said.

"What do you claim you heard?" I asked innocently.

"You called me a jerk", he said while turning slightly to look at me.

"No I didn't", I said pouting my lips a little.

Before he turned back around, I saw him roll his eyes. I sighed and noticed we were in a little deep into the forest.

I looked around and all I could see was forest trees surrounding us from left to right, behind and in front of us and I could tell Skye was following some sort of invisible path. I wonder if he's been here before. Only one way to try and find out.

_Skye, have you taken this path before?_

_Is there a reason you want to know?_ He asked.

_I'm just wondering is all. You don't have to tell me. I'll understand. _

_No, it's okay. Yeah I've taken this path before. It's the one I take every time I want to be alone and just have some calm time. But I thought it would be nice to show at least one other person, which I decided should be you when I was thinking of what we should do today_, he said.

I was glad he was being honest with me. I also noticed how my arms were getting the slightest tired from just holding on to his shoulders. Skye must have noticed because he proceeded to say, _you can wrap your arms around my neck if you want. I trust you not to choke me._

_Are you sure?_ I asked.

_Sure as I'll ever be_, he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my chin on his shoulder. I instantly felt better and more relaxed. I could also hear Skye breathing in and out calmly and even hear his heart the faintest. I could smell his cologne on his chest and finally, I could feel his warmth and see the vein on his neck, flowing with warm, yummy blood. I bet it tasted as good as he looked. I started licking my lips when I realized what the hell I was thinking. _Bad, bad Tori! _I chastised myself.

_Want to share why you're being bad? _Skye asked.

_Umm…no. I was just thinking about something. _I hadn't realized that I spoke out loud in my mind. And I could feel my cheeks burn red with a little embarrassment.

_Are you okay? I think your burning up a little. _

_I'm fine. Just…urgh! Leave me alone! _

_Alright, alright! I was just worrying about you. _

When Skye said he worried about me, it made my heart stutter a little. But I couldn't feel this way. Eddie was for me and nothing or nobody else could get in the way. But I felt guilty for thinking that maybe I could see Skye secretly while Eddie wasn't here yet. That was the worst thing I could at this time; especially since I was on his back. It was out of the question.

I was so focused on my own thoughts, I didn't notice Skye slow down.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost, I need you to close your eyes or cover them. Either one but don't look."

I listened to him and both covered and closed my eyes. I felt Skye walking again and heard something loud, close in the distance.

I could guess it was only one thing. A waterfall.

***Hello lovelies :] I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a month but the excuse is the same as the last time. School keeps getting in the way with its homework especially with the end of the semester coming to a close. Anyways I have another fact to tell about this story. In the original one, Eddie was going to be the bad guy in the beginning. He said the same about missing Tori when she left for Dark Summit but a day later he showed up and lured her into turning him and at the same time he raped her. As you can see it never happened that way because a year later, when I reread the story or what was started anyways, I saw another way to write it which sounded better. Well, I hope y'all like this chapter and I'll do my best to update sooner! :D**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**n_n**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**~CHAPTER 14~**

I could hear it was a waterfall and we were only a few feet away. That much I could tell.

"When can I open my eyes Skye?" I asked

"You can open them…now", he said. I could hear the smile on his face.

I uncovered my face from my hands and opened my eyes to see that I had been right. I guessed right about how far we were and how big it must be just from the sound of it. The waterfall wasn't huge as it would seem to anyone who thought of one. It was big enough for a place like this and there was a small river around it. There were rocks where the water landed at the bottom but only at the sides. None were exactly in the middle and there were a few boulders here and there where we could sit and just relax. Now I understood why Skye would come here to relax and be calm. Just the view of it instantly made me feel calm.

I wasn't really paying attention to Skye so I didn't notice that he had moved his arms from under my legs until I felt myself slipping. I was about to climb off of his back when he quickly grabbed my waist and flipped me over until he carried me in his arms in bridal style. All I could do after his little stunt was stare at him curiously and I noticed him gazing right back at me. I should have kept my awe to myself because I didn't notice him walking slowly and quietly towards the river. Not until we were at the edge and his lips turned from a smile to a smirk. I was confused until I looked away from his face and turned to see the river's water almost directly underneath us. I freaked out a little and I almost fell out of his arms. I clutched onto his shoulders then moved my arms around his neck, not caring if I was choking him.

"Skye! What the hell! Put me down! Now!" I said yelling at him.

Skye didn't listen and I could tell he was trying to drop me into the water. Damn him he was being a jerk again.

"Skye put me the fuck down or I'll never speak to you again", I said trying to use a tone with some acid in it.

"Come on, let's just have some fun", he said jokingly.

"You think this is fun? I don't want to go in the fucking water right now and wet my clothes!" I said yelling at him again.

"You have to act like a girl don't you?" he said with some sarcasm.

"I am a fucking girl fucktard!" I yelled while he put me down on the ground at our side.

"Do you want to prove that you're a girl?" he asked mischievously with a smirk on his face. All I wanted to do that second was wipe that stupid smirk off his face but then I thought of a something better.

Once he turned around to gaze at the waterfall, I acted quick and shoved his legs forward until he lost his balance and fell into the water. I was actually surprised because I didn't think my smaller body could shove a fit guy like him. But I did and now he had resurfaced from the bottom and was now glaring at me while pushing his hair out of his eyes. Skye started swimming towards the ground where I sat at when a second later I realized what his intentions were going to be. I instantly moved backwards until I was sure he wasn't going to be able to reach me until he was on the ground too.

I stood up when I saw he had reached the edge and was starting to make his way up. I thought he would take a minute to take a breather when I realized I was wrong. He started moving towards me and all I could think of that moment was _Run! _I started running away from him towards the direction where the waterfall was when I saw that it was a dead end. The only way to escape was the rock wall that surrounded the waterfall. I started climbing up, thankful for being fit and going to practice rock wall climbing when I was younger. In a matter of a few minutes I had reached the top and looked down to see that I wasn't the only one experienced with rock climbing. Skye was about half way from where I stood. I made my way to the waterfall, seeing that it was a steady flow of water that lead downhill. I could stand on it and not flow downwards with the water. I was so focused on the water I hadn't realized that Skye had made it to the top and was coming my way. When I did realize it, I moved a little backwards but I knew it would just keep up the same so I took off my uggs and at last minute thought it best to take off my off the shoulder sweater and my skinnies. I was only left in my undies and bra which were both lace. _Just my luck _was what I thought to myself sarcastically.

Skye had made it to me by then and quickly put one of his arms under my legs and the other under my shoulders and before I had time to yell anything, he jumped off the cliff and we went falling down, down, down into the water. I could feel how the air tried to keep us up but gravity always got its way. We went down anyways and fell into the water with a big splash. The pressure was too strong for Skye to keep carrying me so we got separated and went tumbling down to the ground where the water couldn't pass through anymore. I started pushing my way upwards when I felt something grab a hold of my waist. I turned back to see that Skye was behind me trying to keep me close. We both started swimming upwards to the surface when the air started becoming too scarce for us to stay under in the serenity of water. As we made it to the surface we both gasped to get some fresh air into our lungs. Once I knew I wouldn't suffocate from lack of air I turned to look at Skye and I knew my glare wasn't the cute type of playing around with him, now it was scary as hell I'm going to kill you glare. He cringed away from me once I looked at him and I slammed both my hands on his chest, making sure to inflict the most pain I could manage.

"You fucking bastard! I swear you're going to pay for getting me wet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You're the one who started it!" he yelled back.

"Well you deserved it! After making me think you were going to throw me in the water the first time!" I yelled.

I could tell Skye was going to counter back when he looked at me weird. It was as if he was really looking at me or something. I was still glaring at him when I realized one of his arms was still wrapped around my waist. I tried to make him let me go, but all it did was tighten his hold on me. Eventually he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close to him until our bodies were touching. That's when I noticed what was about to ensue next but realized it too late. He pulled me up until his hands were holding my lace covered bottom and our faces were at level. I couldn't protest because he quickly crushed his lips against mine and I tried my best to get out of his hold but my body was done trying to get out. Now it was reacting to his movements and my lips couldn't help but respond to his kiss. Our lips were kissing in synchronization and my arms made their way around his neck on their own accord. My fingers had a mind of their own too because they started playing around with the strands of his hair. Even if they were wet I could tell they were smooth when dry. We were still making out when I felt Skye moving us somewhere. That somewhere turned out to be one of the boulders I had seen earlier and I was currently laying on it as Skye held me and hovered above me. Our bodies were still so close I could feel his manhood poking on my thigh. That was the only sign to awaken myself from the trance I was currently in and break the kiss. As I pulled away I gasped for air and tried to back away from him. All Skye could do was look at me with lust filled eyes and try to grab my arms.

"Stop! Skye…I don't want to do this. Please…I just want to go back", I said looking away from him. I could tell my voice was starting to sound a little broken and I hoped I wouldn't break down in front of him. This time I was lucky because I let go of the air trapped in my throat and let it go, feeling better and making my eyes start to clear up. I looked down at my hands and spoke what was on my mind.

"I don't know what that was that happened a few seconds ago, but I don't want to think more about it. I just want to go back to campus and take a nap or something before classes begin." I told him all this in a whisper.

I started standing up when Skye grabbed my wrist carefully and pulled me back down but this time next to him. I looked up at him and I saw it was his turn to gaze down at his hands.

"I don't know what happened either but if you choose not to talk about it then I respect your decision. Let's just stay here a while longer? We won't do anything more you don't want to do. Let's just stay here. I won't even talk anymore if that's what you want", he said softly and at last looking up at me. I could see he was being earnest about it all so I nodded my head but then I remembered the last part of what he said.

"Though you don't have to stay quiet, we can still talk if you want. But let me get my clothes from up there first", I said nodding in the direction of the cliff where we had just fallen off of moments ago.

I was about to stand up when Skye grabbed my wrist again and restrained me from leaving.

"Let me get them for you", he said while he stood up.

Skye jumped off of the boulder and started making his way to the rock wall again. I watched as he climbed up expertly until he made it to the top of the ledge and then went to grab my clothes next to the stream. Once he had them he started making his way from where he had climbed up and this time climbed down, keeping my clothes tucked under his arm.

In just a matter of seconds Skye made it to where I was and got on the boulder with me. He handed my clothes to me and I was grateful they hadn't gotten the slightest wet from that little trip. But I did realize they were about to get somewhat wet from my wet body and I didn't care. I was starting to feel slightly chilly. As I put my clothes on, I saw Skye taking off his, leaving himself in just briefs. I had finished and Skye noticed me watching him and I thought he was about to say some smart ass comment but he didn't say anything. All I saw was a playful grin on his lips. The lips I couldn't forget how they felt against my own. I looked away from him and sat on the boulder once again. At last minute I decided to lay on it and stare up at the sky. It was blue from where we were and it felt good to be out in nature. I wasn't thinking about anything but being calm and I felt my eyes shutting slowly.

The last thing I could think of saying was, "Wake me up before it's time to head back for classes", in a mumbled whisper. Then I was gone into black serenity.

***Ello lovelies! :D Didn't expect such a quick update did you? Haha d: Well, I'm currently under no internet access because my father is a jerk so I'm enabled from doing any homework. All I could think of doing for entertainment was writing a new chapter for this story. I hope y'all like it! :3 And I have another fact to share with you all! This story was created from one little dream two years ago where I dreamt the beginning when Tori wakes up from a horrible dream. The dream she had is what I really dreamt and in the original script, the prologue was the dream but I decided against it because it sounded wrong. But you guys won't know about the dream until later so you will all have to wait to see what I and Tori dreamt! :D Tell me what you thought of the intense moment that happened between Tori and Skye! :] **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**c:**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**~CHAPTER 15~**

_It was currently dark and I couldn't see any light. _

_Suddenly everything changed and I was back in the past in one of the worst memories possible. _

_I was twelve years old at the time and I was huddled in the corner crying my eyes out, watching the horrible scene that was before me. _

_My sister had barely come home from a party at midnight and I had woken up to crashing noises outside in the living room. My sister was fifteen during that time and she rather acted like she was eighteen already, going out and doing the hell she wanted. _

_I had gone out to see why I heard crashing noises when I saw my sister on the floor, unmoving and her expression was numb. That's how it always was if we were ever beaten. _

_I didn't know why she would be hit at this time until comprehension finally cleared my fuzzy and tired mind. Rachel had been drinking. If she were being hit it would be because she was drunk or she had done otherwise. Maybe something reckless? _

"_You fucking whore! I bet you just went out to fuck somebody! If you planned on coming this fucking late why didn't you just leave?" roared the man who was supposedly my father. _

_From then on he proceeded in hitting her more, kicking her in the stomach and punching her everywhere but her face. The monster knew if anyone noticed she got beaten up, people would grow suspicious and come knocking on our door to demand to know what was happening to Rachel. If they found out it was him, which I'm sure Rachel would tell who it was, they would take him away and lock him up for good in a confinement. I would rather have the latter happen instead of him staying here. I was also sure that Rach wouldn't be going to school tomorrow due to the injuries she must have from her abdomen. _

_I thought he would leave her alone once he was done but he didn't. The monster grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to face level and spit in her face and slapped her so hard, it was impossible to believe that it didn't echo all through the neighborhood. _

_After that he dropped her and she dropped in a heap of battered flesh on the floor. Once I was sure he was gone, I crawled to my sister in the center of the living room and tried to see if she was still awake. Or even worse, alive. Thankfully, at the touch of my fingers on her face she fluttered her eyes open to see my there kneeling next to her and trying to see what I could do to help. _

"_Are you okay Rach?" I asked quietly. _

_She coughed and cleared her throat before she spoke an answer. _

"_Of course I'm fine Tori. Just a few bruises here and there, don't worry, I won't leave you. That's what big sisters are for, right? To protect their little sisters?" she told me in a whisper with a small smile trying to spread across her bleeding lip. _

_I noticed her eyes closing a little out of fatigue and I knew I should help get her up and into bed before mom arrived from work and found her like this; or the monster. He wouldn't care if he beat her twice in a row. _

"_Hey, before you close your eyes let me help you up and into bed", I said trying my hardest to shake her awake. _

_We managed to make it in the hall where her room was at close distance, when we heard, or more like I heard a gasp from behind us. Rachel was almost gone to notice anything. I turned around to see my mom in the hallway behind us and her face was filled with horror and ultimately disgust. Not towards either of us but the man she had married. I felt a tear escape my eyes once again out of sadness to what occurred to my sister only minutes ago and she saw that as well. I was pretty sure she knew why I carried Rachel on my shoulder, supporting her weight. _

_My mom's face went from horror to anger and she charged back into the living room and to the other side of the house where the monster's room was located. _

_All I managed to get out before I heard anything was a shout crying out, "Mom! No!" but it was too late to stop her. I heard another crash and this time it sounded twice as worse from when Rach got beat up. I didn't manage to make it to Rachel's room because I fell there on the floor holding my sister and crying into her shoulder. _

_The last thing I heard before darkness surrounded me was my mom yelling bloody murder. _

I woke up with a sweat forming on my forehead and gasping so desperately for air. I sat in bed breathing in big heaps and I noticed liquid running down my face. I knew I was crying and it hurt to know my past was filled with anguish and hardly any love. The only love me and my sister ever received was from mom; always mom and her trying to make even the worst of situations into cheerful ones. My sister tried to help too. I have come to think and believe they were trying to protect me from that evil being that lived in our home all our lives. They didn't want me to hurt as much as them and despite all their efforts, it hardly helped or worked at all. Before I had been turned and marked into a vampire, I had dreamt from time to time the same dreams of the things that happened in the household when I was young, but I never told my mom. I knew it would hurt her to know that the old memories had stayed with me and haunted my dreams when they pleased.

I was still crying or more like sobbing when I heard something or someone stir from the loveseat directly in front of me. I turned on the lamp only to find Skye laying there and waking from his peaceful sleep. I gasped quietly before I knew it was him and held a hand to my chest. My heart was hammering possibly as fast as the speed of light. I quickly wiped away the tears that had stained my cheeks only to find that more were making their way downwards without stopping.

Skye was now fully awake and so was I when he decided to break the silence first, only to look closer at my face and jump out of the loveseat as if the world were ending this very second.

"Tori? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly and was now seated in front of me helping wipe off the tears with his thumbs.

I shook my head and tried to look away from his face only to find that he wouldn't take off his hands from my face which slowly made their way down to my chin and stayed in place to prevent me from looking away from his gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong, please?" he asked with worry even more evident in his voice.

Before I could answer I took a deep shaky breath and let it out in a sigh and decided to answer.

"I had a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Just a bad dream", I said again but my voice broke at the end.

Skye held me in his arms while my head rested against his chest as we both sat on my bed. I though it funny and ironic that just earlier Skye had suggested we do something naughty on my bed and now we were on my bed but he was comforting me from the horrid dream I had just had. I may not have known him for more than a day and a half but I felt as if I had known him my whole life, or perhaps a little less.

We stayed that way for a while longer, none of us uttering a single word, until I decided it was time to break the silence first and see what time it was. I broke away from Skye's arms and looked behind him to see the clock above the loveseat read one in the evening. We only had an hour before our classes would begin. Though if I could stay here all day with Skye hugging me close to his body I would prefer that over anything else.

The realization of what I had just thought made me flinch away from Skye and he looked at me curiously as if he thought of questioning my sanity at this moment. I looked at his patient gaze and saw that he truly did worry about me. I wonder if he ever cared about another girl so deeply before I had arrived yesterday.

"Skye, we only have an hour before we have to head out to class. I think we…I should start getting ready", I said looking towards the window on my right. The blinds were closed and that was what made the room so dark. I wondered if Skye had closed them for me while I slept.

Skye stayed silent for a few more seconds before he decided to respond back.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears Tori", he said with a silent conviction evident in those gorgeous green eyes of his. When I thought of his eyes and their mesmerizing color, my mind cried out _my emeralds! _

I mentally shook my head and my thoughts and said, "It was just a horrible dream Skye. Nothing important about it", I said looking down at my hands.

Skye put an index finger under my chin and made me look up at him. Once he managed that, I made my gaze look back at the right, anywhere but his face and I knew he wouldn't let go until I looked at him.

I did look at his waiting gaze and he brought his face closer to mine until our eyes were level with each other. The whole time my mind screamed out _kiss me! _But I ignored it.

I thought he couldn't get any closer until our noses were so close to touching. I did think he would kiss me at that moment but he didn't. I realized Skye was studying my face and I hoped he wouldn't realize I was buffing about how little effective the dream I had was on my emotional health. He let me go and stood up, while I thought he either did see through my bluff or he chose to ignore it.

Before he made it to the door and left, he looked back at me with the same facial expression from seconds ago, sobered from all humor and full of worry for me.

"I hope your boyfriend comes soon because if he doesn't, you better believe I will damn well try my best to earn your heart and have you for myself", he said with a burning desire evident in his voice. And with that he left.

All I could think after that little episode was how much I regretted not telling him what was wrong with me and why I had woken up so abruptly and disturbed. My mind just couldn't come to terms with telling him such personal things that I have never told anyone before except my sister, especially while I hardly knew him despite the fact I felt like I did know him.

I shook all thoughts of Skye out of my mind, even if for a little while and got up to go take a shower. Before I did go into the shower, I passed by the mirror and noticed I was still wearing the same clothes from earlier today. Only to think about Skye kissing me so intensely we almost…I shook my head and hoped that thought wouldn't come back. Ever.

After showering and towel drying my hair, remembering to throw the towel in the hamper, I got dressed in dark denim skinnies, a dark gray V-neck shirt, my black knee high boots, a white and gray scarf wrapped around my neck, and the only uniform I had to wear which was a black blazer with the school symbol on it. I learned everyone owned a black blazer they were required to wear every day that we attended classes. During the weekend we could dress normally as we normally would outside of campus. I decided to straighten my hair which came out with the right results of silky and smooth and put on little make up, managing to keep my face looking natural. In the end I had about twenty minutes to spare and I was proud for getting ready so quickly. Now that I think about it, this would probably beat my best score on a good day. On a bad day, I would have about ten to five minutes left to spare.

I was just getting my stuff ready in my messenger bag when there was a knock at my door. At that moment I hoped and didn't hope for Skye to be at the other side of my door. With silent defeat, I opened the door to reveal Lisa before me. Before I could even muster up a hello and how are you or what are you doing here, Lisa hugged me so tight I thought my breath had left me that instant.

"Tori!" she squeaked. "Gosh, I missed you so much! Even if it only was two days since I've seen you, I missed you!" she said.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to choke out.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I just missed your hugs. So how are you doing so far? Have you met anyone new? Any specific guys?" she asked with a big smile on her face. I tried smiling back but when she mentioned if I met any specific guys I froze only to compose myself and force a smile on my lips. Even with the thought of Skye on my mind, I tried my best to block him out of my mind.

"No, I haven't met anyone new. Only if you count the gate keeper whose name is Chris than yes I have", I said nonchalantly. I could tell Lisa was trying to see if I was hiding something from her but I've always been good at keeping my facades in check. Unlike her, I was a better actress. After a few seconds, Lisa dropped the scrutinizing and started all over again.

"So how are you? Have you gone feeding yet?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I went to drink some blood baggies yesterday before I found my room. How did you know where my room was anyways?" I asked confused.

"I find out everything Tori. You of all people should know how I always get my way with getting knowledge of something. How would I manage to get this if I couldn't?" she asked with a grin on her face.

I looked down towards her hands where she currently held a piece of paper with my name on it. I realized at that second it was my schedule with the information about my classes. I grabbed it and looked it over. Now I knew how Lisa found out my room number. Even though I wasn't sure whether I had told her this morning when she called me. All thoughts of Skye made me forget.

I was actually satisfied with the classes I had this year.

_2:00-2:50 Vamp. History Beginner_

_3:00-3:50 Literature 1A_

_4:00-4:50 French 3_

_5:00-5:50 Fencing or Equestrian Beginner_

_6:00-6:50 Music Beginner or Beginner Advanced_

_7:00-7:50 Vamp. Training Beginner_

After I read my classes over again, I realized two things. First, they had given me half the classes I had left off at my human school and second the hours were less than the hour and a half I was used to. All it did was make me feel hyped up. I couldn't wait! I had awesome classes my first year at Dark Summit and I had no math class! I hated math. I used to always tell Lisa that one day math would be the death of me. But now it was the death of it.

I looked up at Lisa and noticed her looking at my loveseat. I turned to look there too, only to realize that Skye had left his sweater here. I turned back to Lisa and she had an eyebrow raised in expectation. I didn't know what to tell her. Then a thought came to me in the speed of a shooting star and I composed myself.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not what you think. That's Eddie's sweater and he let me keep it so I wouldn't miss him too much", I said smiling.

Then I remembered that what happened between me and Eddie was a last minute thing and she still didn't know I was with him. _Oh crap! _Was all I could think.

"Who's Eddie?" she asked. Then realization covered her face and I knew she remembered him from somewhere.

***Hello lovelies! :D If I knew this chapter was going to end where it did then I would have absolutely updated it last Friday…But I thought I would write more. I guess that shows you and me how sudden my mind can change. I have another fact to share with you all and it might be the last one I share for a while until I think of something new. The names of the characters in this story belong to real people. I'll start with Tori; has anyone heard of Victoria Justice? Well I idolize her! ^_^ And I just love her personality and everything! :] So I used her as the lead character. Eddie is a guy I used to know…I really met him my sophomore year of high school and it was in French class too. But I messed things up because I didn't talk to him anymore junior year when we had Physics together. Shawn is a guy I randomly met on Facebook and he isn't really the way he's described in the story; in appearance mostly. Shawn is from India and I have no idea how he found me… :3 Hildelisa or Lisa is really a friend of mine. I've known her since third grade so it isn't that much apart from what I described earlier in the story. Lisa as I really call her used to be my best friend but I don't think we were ever meant to be best friends, just close friends. And yes! She loves Pink! d: Rachel is just a made up character but my older sister was my inspiration to create her. They're both strong and they do whatever the hell they want to do. Take for instance when my sister got four tattoos…My dad didn't like that at all. But she still did it. u_u Lastly but not least, Skylar or Skye…well I met him senior year of high school. I had just been switched math classes when he came in a little late. He was carrying around this coffee cup and said something like, "This makes me look smarter." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that little remark. Although he hadn't been talking to anyone in particular. But I thought he was adorable with his longish hair that reached his chin, color of a medium brown, and his not emerald green eyes but a yellow-green eye color were still enough to make me start a crush on him. That day, I vowed to myself to make sure I wouldn't graduate without becoming friends with him first. And what do you know. About a week later we started talking after I added him on Facebook and made an excuse about having the same math class. It worked…haha! :D But my crush has faded away and were just friends. Just not very close anymore. Anyways that's all the characters for now. I'm not sure if there will be new ones soon or not. These chapters are freshly made up and not prewritten. So will see. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to all my reviewers! :] **_**emberlies, Midnightner, Chelsea Cullen Whitlock, Yokoku21, ShainaOphiuccus, adorableprincezz, & RedVampireStone! **_**^_^ You guys rock and are awesome sauce! C: **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**XD**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**~CHAPTER 16~**

I thought Lisa might be remembering something bad about Eddie but her face held no mask of rage or anything slightly similar at all. Just watching her features turn into a slight grin made confusion cover my whole face. How the hell did she know Eddie?

"How…do you know Eddie?" I managed to splutter the question out.

Lisa looked at me and she nodded. "We haven't officially met Tori, but we did manage to coincidentally cross each other's paths. I was walking to class one day at our previous school, I don't remember what hour it was, but as I walked I noticed some guy following me. I didn't understand why someone might be following me but I didn't care. I kept walking on when that asshole had the balls to touch my ass and harass me that way. I turned around and it was some loser who was smirking down at me. We were just freshman so of course I was freaking the hell out. I didn't know what to do but I got defensive and slapped him across his perverted ass face. That must have set him off so he pushed me to the wall and started groping me. I was scared to death that day, thinking I was going to get raped by some needy guy at our school. The guy didn't manage to do much before Eddie found us and got the guy off of me. He must have known something was wrong because I was crying so much during that time. I didn't get to give my thanks to him because I ran to find anybody to help him, a security or someone like that. In the end, when we went to find Eddie and pervert guy, Eddie was gone but the pervert was knocked out and lying on the ground unconscious. I'm still in his debt until this day."

I was so shocked to hear this story. Especially from Lisa! I would have never thought in all our immortal life that Eddie had saved Lisa from being assaulted from some guy when she was only helpless. But knowing that made me feel guilty instantly. Skye had kissed me and I enjoyed it. Hell! I even kept the make out session going. If I hadn't felt his…yeah that, well I'm not sure when I would have stopped him. I didn't mean to cheat on Eddie either. I knew the excuse of having him a few hours away was no reasonable excuse at all. If I had let Eddie come with me yesterday, well I'm sure no other guy would have gotten my attention. Not even Skye. Well I'm pretty sure I would have been immune to Skye and all his…hotness. Urgh! I couldn't lie to myself! Of course I would have been attracted to Skye anyways! There was something about him that drew me to him. And the way he acted around me, normal and kind and caring, all of that was enough to make me fall for him. I doubted I would have been able to ignore him at all after that first encounter with him. Even if I hadn't met him yesterday, at some point I would have noticed him around the school. But would I have just passed him off as some other guy? I don't think so.

Lisa and I were currently walking to the cafeteria, I was glad she kept up the conversation. I don't think I would have been able to keep it up with all these thoughts. I started thinking about why I ever would be comparing Eddie and Skye when Lisa got me out of my daze.

"Tori?" she asked seeing through my attempt to pretend to listen.

"Yeah?" I looked at her and saw her giving me the 'are you okay' look?

"What will you have? Were close to the end of the line."

"Oh, I just want a cup of coffee", I told her.

We finished grabbing what we wanted at the food station and headed towards a table. I looked at the time on my phone and saw we had about ten minutes left.

"Are you aware that we have about ten minutes left to spare?" I asked her calmly while sipping at my coffee.

"Of course I am. Why do you think I'm not complaining about you not having a decent breakfast today? Even I didn't get a good meal." I heard the sorrow in her voice and looked at the table in her direction to see she had only grabbed a banana and a water bottle. So much for decent breakfast on our first day to class. And knowing Lisa for all these years, well I knew why she was getting somewhat pouty about her food. Lisa was one for decent meals throughout the day. I wonder if that's how she managed to be her beautiful and slightly curvy self as a human. Lisa was pretty and I've never really thought about her diet before. But she did keep a healthy diet and all my life before I don't remember her stressing over things about weight gain. It was probably because she never gained weight or because I was so focused on my unhealthy ways that I never noticed. Must have been both.

I finished my cup of coffee and noticed Lisa ready to go too. We stood up and made our way to the trash barrels to throw away our trash.

"So are you ready for your first class?" asked Lisa. I noticed I was being awfully thinkative this morning and I felt guilty for keeping so quiet around Lisa. Especially Lisa. She wasn't one for small talk but I must have made it obvious that other things were on my mind that she didn't bother to intercede.

"Yeah I'm ready. I've always found a little interest for History but knowing I'm heading for Vamp. History makes it that much more interesting. I wonder what they'll teach us", I asked.

"Who knows? I've never attended Vamp. History before but I think the name itself gives away a hint", she said snickering at the end.

"True. It's bound to be interesting indeed", I said. I could tell that keeping up a conversation with her was all that was needed to make her feel better. I don't think she likes feeling as if she's talking to herself no matter if I'm there or not.

We made it to my class and we said our goodbyes before we separated and I entered my class. Lisa had Literature 1A this hour. Too bad they didn't put it for her second hour if not we would have had a second class together. We only had Fencing Beginner together and that wasn't until fourth hour. Yes, I decided to take Fencing instead of Equestrian. I loved horses but I wanted to train as much as possible this year. I had a feeling that I would need it at some point.

I entered class and let out the breath I had been holding. Only half the class was present and half were still to arrive. I decided to seat myself in the middle, not too far from the front but not too close either. Perfect for staying in focus and daydreaming if I allowed myself. But I wasn't going to let myself daydream today. I had to know what Professor Robinson expected from us the entire year.

Turns out the Professor wasn't so bad at all. Five minutes before class was dismissed the teacher told us to expect to learn the origins of how we were created. Well the legends. And of course that got me interested. It also reminded me of the research I had to do on my free time. Find out how to turn Eddie into what I was. I knew he said I didn't have to anymore but I was selfish enough to look and hope there was a way so we could be together all the time here. And I also knew that my time was limited. If the school expected two weeks of arriving new students, my guess coming from having a two week gate keeper, then I only had two weeks to find a way to turn Eddie into a vampire before anyone suspected him being turned. I wasn't sure if there were any consequences but I didn't doubt there weren't. How would I come to that conclusion? Well, how did we become vampires? It was like magic, to just be human one minute and the next be a vampire. And turning an unexpected human into a vampire was bound to not be allowed. But I wanted him here with me. Before Skye put into effect the last words he told me this morning._ You better believe I will damn well try my best to earn your heart and have you for myself. _I wanted him but it wasn't right. As long as Eddie was in my life, I wasn't going to let temptation drive a wedge into me and Eddie. Not as long as I tried.

The Professor excused class and I headed for Literature 1A. I loved writing, from lyrics to poems and stories, but I knew better than to trust English classes. All they did was bore English and make us do these complicated essays that had no meaning to me since the topic was uninteresting.

Halfway through the class I was impressed despite my assumptions. The class was…fantastic! The Professor didn't talk about boring essays we would have to do throughout the year at all! Professor Summers explained that we would be writing poems and developing a sense of writing style we each would learn was hidden away in us. I believed her because I knew I held more potential in writing then what I currently knew.

It felt like we had been in class for only a few minutes when it was time to go. I couldn't believe how fast the time was going. I felt as if I barely had time at all to just take in a deep breath and not expect the same things from normal classes. So far all my classes were not normal. They were the best and I knew I would be fine. No worries to think about at all as long as I kept my head straight and paid attention.

As I sat in French 3, I realized that this would probably be the only class that would have to be the same. Except for the terms that involved vampires in them but other than that I would do fine. I had been doing well at Fohi so I didn't think I would fail French here at all. And if I did, well there was Mr. Tutor who was a year advanced at it. Wait…Mr. Tutor and I weren't exactly on speaking terms right now. Fuck balls! I needed to make up with him. Not just because I would perhaps need him at some point but because in general I missed him. But Shawn was being an arse and wanted me more than just a friend. He wanted a relationship with me as well and I just didn't see him that way at all. And if that occurred I was sure Lisa would be mad at me again. She might have said that she would get over him but I doubted it. I could tell she liked him just by the way I've seen her gaze at him. Those eyes of hers revealed her true feelings for him when she wouldn't speak of it aloud.

French 3 was over and I was left with another task for my to do list. I had to somehow get the friendship back that I had with Shawn. Once I was done with that I would have to somehow hook up Lisa and him before some other girl got her hands all over him. I wouldn't be able to bare Lisa's heartache if it happened.

I was heading to Fencing totally out of it and just thinking about my plans when I heard a bunch of giggling around the corner. I didn't really think much of it since it should have been obvious how many couples would be at this school already but I did think something of it once I saw who was giggling. And who that slut was putting her hands all over. It was that bitch who had been making out with Skye yesterday. Though this time she was making out with Shawn. There goes my brilliant idea to hook up Shawn and Lisa. Gawd! Why the fuck is he with that hoe! All she seems to care about is getting laid and he's handing her the platter right in her face. Literally. Ugh! She's giving him a blow job! I can't look anymore. I turned away and ran into the Fencing building.

All I could think about in that moment was to forget what I saw and compose my face before Lisa saw me and instantly suspected something was wrong. How would I be able to hide the fact that the crush of her life was getting a blow job by Giddy Ms. Slut Hoe face? And especially outside this building around the corner? I couldn't tell her this. Just thinking about it made me want to puke.

I had about two minutes before I felt someone tug on my blazer sleeve. I turned and faced Lisa. I felt the grimace of my lips when they tried to pull up a genuine smile for her but I composed myself in time to go through with it perfectly.

"Hey Lisa, did you just get here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it seemed you were out of it or something when I got here. Are you okay?" she asked scrutinizing my face a little more.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something but it's nothing to worry about. So are you ready for Fencing?" I asked trying to put in some enthusiasm in my words to make them more believable.

"Of course I am! I want to beat your ass at something since you're so good at everything else already!" she said all pumped up. I could tell she envied me a little by the way she had said that. But she wasn't being mean or anything. Maybe I would let her win a round or something. If I wasn't so into it for the win.

"Will see Lisa, will see", I said smirking.

For half an hour the whole class had to listen to Mr. Blake talk about the basics of Fencing. I couldn't really focus because Mr. Blake was hot! He seemed too young to me to be a teacher at all but I guess it was in his genes to look so young. If I had to guess at his age he would look about twenty-three to twenty-five. He had black hair pitch as night and blue eyes that looked like the dark blue sky at night. His white smile seemed to swoon every girl in this class and even Lisa seemed to be helpless against his charm. His skin was as flawless as ours and his body was built up perfectly as a god would be sculpted in the olden times. I wasn't particularly planning on getting in his pants like Lisa but I did daydream about how it would be to be with a guy like him. Although I couldn't say the same for Lisa. Sometimes she whispered to me about how if she never found a guy here she would go for Mr. Blake. Hearing that made me roll my eyes and she just smirked at me.

I hadn't been planning on getting Mr. Blake's undivided attention but when it was time to show the class an example of the right way to fence and I was the one called to help demonstrate this lesson I couldn't help noticing how all the girls, except Lisa, scowled at me. Lisa just pouted but I knew she knew I wasn't into him the way she was. I got up and stood a few feet away from Mr. Blake.

"Now class, I will demonstrate the way to properly fence with your partner when it is your turn. Just focus on our movements and try to learn something from the way we act defensive or offensive. Maybe you'll be able to use our tricks for yourself when you create your own patterns", he said and turned to look at me, "Are you ready Tori?" he asked me. I nodded and put on the fencing helmet or whatever it was called. I grabbed the foil where it was stored in a bin with other ones and walked back to where I had stood before.

I didn't very much understand how I was supposed to stand so I watched Mr. Blake and mimicked his posture. I felt that I would be sword fighting instead of fencing. I wasn't sure who was supposed to make the first move so I allowed him to. When he did I moved aside swiftly and turned to face him and block his foil from striking me on my back. We stood that way for about five seconds before I started pushing his foil towards him. He allowed it for a while and during that time I considered the idea that he might be going easy on me. That's when an idea formed in my head and I tried it out.

_Don't fight easy on me. I want a challenge. _

I could tell by the jerk in his shoulders that he had heard me after all. He slid his foil down and so did I. We started circling each other for a few seconds when I decided to make the first move. I aimed for his chest and he blocked it perfectly, deflecting my attack. I held my foil ready and poised for his attack. He aimed for my left shoulder and I deflected his attack instantly. It kept going this way for the rest of practice time when he called our match an even. I didn't put away my foil or helmet until I saw him take off his and noticed the gleam in his eyes. The eyes that were looking at me. I turned away from him then and put away my materials. I couldn't practice anymore. I was slightly exhausted from the practice tutorial I had with Mr. Blake. If I had to admit anything about him it would be that he was a tough cookie. Obviously he would be since he was the Professor of this class. I sat on the bleachers, front row, watching Lisa fence with someone else since I explained I needed a breather and felt Mr. Blake sit next to me. I couldn't face him after seeing that gleam in eyes directed at me from before. I had no idea why but it had frightened me. Not in bad way, I just didn't want to be involved in a student-teacher relationship when I was almost in two other ones at the same time right now. It felt and sounded wrong anyways.

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with my silence. Perhaps he did notice the way the girls were swooning for him and thought he could get his way with all of them. Especially me. Well this guy had another thing coming for him. He cleared his throat and proceeded with the question I knew would be burning inside his mind.

"Was it you who spoke in my mind?"

"Who else would it be? Besides I was the only other one fencing with you", I tried to imply the Duh in my tone.

"So it was you? Impressive. And your only a first year student?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"Of course Professor Blake, why would I be here if I weren't a first year?" I asked incredulity showing it's way out.

"It was just an errant thought Victoria. I'm impressed by your skills. You never once lost your hold on the foil and you knew how to block an opponent's attack. I expect to see more from your skills tomorrow?" he asked, gesturing his chin towards the students leaving the building. Class was over and I was too busy trying to taunt Mr. Blake's patience to notice. I got up and bent to grab my bag when Blake beat me to it. He held them arm's length towards me and I looked up to give him a confusing look. He was smirking down at me. I grabbed my things and said a thank you whilst looking away. He responded by grabbing my right hand and giving it a light kiss. I couldn't look at him anymore and I dared myself not to at this moment either.

"See you tomorrow Victoria", he said turning around and walking off to his office.

I ran out the door and headed for Music Beginner Advanced. I didn't need the basics anymore because I had music the year before this one. So I had a clue as to what I was doing. The whole while I cursed Lisa for leaving me behind in Fencing. I can't believe she left me alone! Mr. Blake was clearly showing more interest in me than what I had deemed him possible and now I had no clue how to react to that.

Luckily by half of music class I had managed to distract myself enough to not think about it. I was so focused on music I didn't even notice the vibration from my phone in my jeans pocket. Not until class was let out a few minutes early.

I was walking to Vamp. Training Beginner when I felt another vibration from my phone. I looked at the text messages and saw I had missed the one earlier from Lisa and the one I just got was from Skye.

I read Lisa's message first.

HEY TORI. SORRY ABOUT DITCHING YOU IN FENCING. BUT I SAW MR. HOTTIE TALKING TO YOU SO I KNEW YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO LEAVE. HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE. WELL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW? EXPECT TO SEE ME BRIGHT AND EARLY JUST AS TODAY! :D

I couldn't help but smile at her message. I was thinking about responding but then she wouldn't stop so I planned to do it later. I read Skye's message next.

HEY BEAUTIFUL. I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW I LEFT THINGS THIS MORNING. I DIDN'T MEAN TO AND I WAS BEING A JERK. CAN I MAKE IT UP TO YOU AFTER CLASS IS OVER? HOW ABOUT DINNER TOGETHER? OR WE CAN JUST HANG OUT? LET ME KNOW.

I wasn't particularly sure about how to respond but after the day I had with Fencing I knew I needed to see one of my two guys before I went crazy. I couldn't help the image then of me and Mr. Blake getting friendly these first few days and then going on dates, proceeded by steamy make-out sessions and at last making love to each other. That image almost made me drop my phone. I put my phone away and those thought entirely out of my mind, hoping they would burn in the trash pile of my mind and walked to Vamp. Training. If only I knew how that class would beat up my arse this first day. I took out my phone again to respond to Skye's message.

I WOULD LOVE TO HANG OUT BUT I WANT DINNER TOO. MEET ME OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA?

I waited a few seconds before he responded.

EVEN BETTER, MEET YOU OUTSIDE YOUR CLASS. SEE YOU SOON BEAUTIFUL.

I couldn't help but smile at his response. And know that after today I would feel guilt even heavier on my chest tomorrow.

***Hi lovelies! :D I know, sorry sorry sorry! I took forever to update this chapter and I have no excuse valid to give this time. So I'm going to admit that I was lazy and I wasted my Winter break not writing more chapters for you guys. I also want to wish you readers a Merry belated Christmas and a Happy belated New Years! Hope you guys had fun! :] **

**I'll try to update another one soon…once the next one is written though **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**C:**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**~CHAPTER 17~**

What I said before about Vamp. Training was true. It beat my arse up.

There were about ten Professors that would teach ten students at a time. It was a great way to make sure we each got a one on one lesson with the Professor.

My Professor who was Professor Trevor was what I would define as strict and tough. He had about the same build as Professor Blake did but Trevor had light ashy brown hair and eyes the color of caramel. At first sight I melted but once he ordered us to run the track outside, behind the gym, five laps I saw him as nothing but commanding. The good thing was I had always liked running and being a vampire now heightened that sense even more. Once we changed into our workout clothes we went out to start running. I was even more incredulous once I started passing each student on the track, guys and girls, as I kept up my running. It wasn't until I was almost caught up to the only guy ahead of everyone that I started pushing myself even more. I was a few strides away from him when he must have noticed me almost next to him. He started pushing himself faster as well and so did I. I couldn't remember the number of times I had run the track by then but it seemed the guy didn't know either. We were so focused on beating each other. Then we both heard a whistle on the other side of the track and looked up to see Professor Trevor there watching us with a disapproving expression on his face.

We ran back in the direction of the starting point and stopped in front Professor Trevor with our gazes on the ground beneath us. The ground and perfectly smoothed out dirt was very interesting to me at the moment.

I heard Professor Trevor clear his throat before he proceeded to say, "I told everyone to run five laps and you two decided to disobey my orders and run ten laps in the same amount of time. Do you have anything to tell me about that?" he said. I couldn't yet decipher what he was trying to say.

Since the other guy wouldn't say anything first I decided it would be wise for me to.

"I'm sorry Professor Trevor. I didn't mean to not follow your orders. I guess the competitive side of me came out and decided to challenge him", I said pointing my chin in the guy's direction, "And I didn't really notice that I ran twice the amount that I was supposed to. I will endure any form of punishment you have in store for me."

I was waiting for the guy to say something and after about a minute he did.

"I'm sorry as well Professor Trevor. I have no idea of what came over me. I was just running and following your instructions when I noticed her challenging me or something. I don't like being second best at anything so I started running faster and next thing I know I'm here. I will take any form of punishment you give me too."

Professor Trevor didn't answer us right away but I could tell he was pondering over something in his mind. If only I was a mind reader I'd be able to know what the hell he was going to throw our way once he made up his mind.

After some thought I could tell he had come to a decision.

"I won't punish either of you but I will be expecting you both to try your best in training for the remainder of the hour and I want you both to come to track try-outs next week. Now let's head to the gym. There's no time to be wasting." Mr. Trevor abruptly turned around and headed for the gym with both of us on his heels.

I thought since everything began with the guy next to me and me, I should know who he was.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

The guy looked at me incredulously and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"I would rather not call you 'that guy' all the time. A name would be good to know", I said laughing at the end.

The guy smirked and said, "My name's Jobe. What's yours?"

"Hey Jobe. I'm Tori. So I'm guessing you're just as competitive as I am?"

"Yeah I am."

"If part of our training involves practicing with each other you better know I won't go easy on you", I said trying to feel just as sure as I sounded.

"I won't be going easy on you either princess. Don't doubt that", he said laughing.

"Don't call me princess. And will see", I said grinning at the end.

Half an hour later, after training was over I was glad I had made that bet with Jobe. We ended training with practicing on each other. It was all physical work. Almost like the physical education classes I had in the school before. Except this class was totally different. It was hard core combat training and all that crap. Ten minutes before it was time to go, Mr. Trevor told me and Jobe to practice on each other the moves he had taught us. I was almost a goner but in the end I came out the victor. Jobe was a little annoyed at first but then he ruffled my hair and said, "Tomorrow's another round", and left towards the guys changing room. I could feel how sore my body was starting to get and hated knowing that when I woke up tomorrow I would feel worse.

I finished changing back into my normal clothes and walked out of the gym. I had almost forgotten that Skye would meet me out here until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey there beautiful", he said.

"Hey Skye", I said a little breathless from seeing his hotness. The smile on his face just made things worse…or better.

"So are you hungry? Or do you want to go to the waterfall?" he asked smiling down at me.

"I'm hungry but we can go there afterwards", I said.

"Sure, whatever you want", he said letting me go. Before he completely let go of me I stopped his hands with my own and pulled them around my waist again. I looked up at Skye and I knew he was a little confused with my actions. And I also knew what led him to be confused in the first place. I was the one who was always pulling away, restricting him from going beyond what I was comfortable doing with him. But right now, all I wanted was to have him wrap his arms around me tightly and let me forget how uncomfortable I had felt when Mr. Blake had done so many things a Professor shouldn't do to a student. I wanted to forget that gleam in his eyes and the kiss he had given me on my hand.

I was glad I didn't have to tip toe today since I was wearing my knee high boots with the heels. It let me do things a lot easier without stretching up so I could try to kiss Skye. All I had to do was angle my chin up and kiss him. Which was exactly what I did. I kissed Skye with a burning passion that I never knew was building in me all day. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to hurry up his reaction. After a few more seconds, it finally came. He kissed me back with his own passion and I knew I would be fine as long as I didn't have to think about anything else. I knew we would have to break it up soon for the lack of air but I just didn't want to let go. I was hungry for his lips and that led me to slightly pricking them with my fangs. I tasted his blood on my tongue and it tasted so delicious I didn't think I had the strength in me to pull away. Skye's lips tasted like…I have no idea. There was no definition for what his blood tasted like. I was sucking on his bottom lip when I felt him tug away. I tried to keep it going but he broke the kiss and looked down at me. I thought he would be a little annoyed but instead his face showed signs of humor.

"Do I taste that good?" he asked smirking down at me.

"Maybe or it could just be that I'm hungry for blood", I said grinning up at him. He let me go then but not before holding my right hand and intertwining our fingers together.

"Then we should hurry before you want to suck up all my sweet blood."

An hour later after eating a baggie of blood and spaghetti with meatballs, me and Skye were at the waterfall. That is what he called the place he showed me earlier this morning. I loved being there though. It was a good way to forget all the reminders that were around in my mind. The bad reminders which I didn't want to mention even to myself at this moment.

We were currently splayed out on the grass just lying there staring up at the cloudy sky which kept getting slightly darker as time passed. We didn't say anything much, only maybe every few minutes but there wasn't anything we really needed to say to each other. I felt fine just lying on the ground and thinking of nothing but nothing. I'm pretty sure Skye felt the same. I don't think he minded the silence as Lisa would have. And that's when a memory struck my mind.

"I forgot to mention that you forgot your sweater at my place from earlier this morning", I said getting up a little and leaning on one of my elbows. I looked at him at the same time he looked at me.

"You can keep it if you want. I have plenty more in my closet", he said grabbing my chin and bringing my face closer to his.

"Alright I'll keep it. It will be my reminder of you. Which will be good to have. I'll even try not to get it dirty or anything so I won't have to wash away your scent from it."

After I finished saying that a strange feature came across his face. Something that looked like pain. As if something was hurting him.

"Are you okay Skye?" I asked scooting a little away to look at him.

He didn't say anything but he nodded. After a few seconds of him thinking he finally decided to answer my question with one of his own.

"Why did it sound like you were saying goodbye? Are you leaving?" he scrutinized me slightly waiting for my answer.

"Of course I'm not leaving. Skye, why would you say that? I'm completely happy here! Do you want me to go?" I said a little confused.

"Prove it, that you're happy here and that you aren't leaving me. Prove it Tori or I'm the one that's going to leave!"

I didn't understand what he was talking about at first but then I got it. I climbed on top of him straddling him a little by his hips and I leaned forward until my lips crushed his. Before I knew it we were full on making out, almost the way I did with Eddie my last day at home.

Thinking about Eddie struck a cord and I tried to separate myself from Skye but his arms were tightly wound around my waist pulling me closer, closer. He could tell I was hesitating into the kiss so he separated a little only to whisper to me, "Prove it. Do you want me to leave? You'll never see me again if I transfer away from here." I gasped quietly at that and I kissed him harshly. I didn't care if I accidentally bit him because then it wouldn't be accidental at all.

I felt his hands slide away from my waist only to pull at my blazer which he took off easily once my arms weren't around his shoulders anymore. Then he connected with skin from my waist for a second before he tried pulling at my t-shirt which came off just as quickly. It was my turn then. I hovered a little away from him to bring him up so he could be in a sitting position while I sat on his legs. I took off his blazer and shirt in a second and left him bare chested. For a minute I allowed myself to gaze at his perfection and touch all the toned curves from his abdomen which had abs. I led my fingers from there tracing them up to his chest and even higher to his arms. As I skimmed my fingers over his skin and led them back down to where his jeans button was, I felt him shiver from my touch. I got there and hesitated. Skye grabbed my chin and brought my lips back up to his. He kissed me just as hungrily as I had before but he had no problem unbuttoning my jeans, which he took off slowly. Trying not to upset me or something. I didn't dare try to take his jeans off. I couldn't but I didn't want to stop this either. I let him do it himself knowing that if I attempted to stop everything altogether he would tell me he would leave.

By now we were almost bare skin on bare skin, with the exception of our undergarments still on. Just by the feel of it itself I shivered. I felt his hands slide up and down at my sides then gradually they went to my back to do the same thing until they stopped at my bra's clasp. I didn't say anything at that. Why should I? I didn't care if he saw me naked. I felt that I could trust him. But then I started to wonder if this was right. What if all of this was just lust filled attraction and I was misreading it as love? It was too late then. Skye had unclasped my lacy bra and slid the straps off slowly from both of my shoulders until it fell to the ground at our side where our other clothing had been currently discarded. He looked at my breasts for a few seconds before he brought his lips back to mine.

At that point I could feel a lot of things at once. I could taste our blood from the times I nipped at his lip or when he nipped mine, I could feel how his arms got tighter each moment around me and feel them slide all over me. Especially when he stopped at my chest to squeeze and massage both of my breasts which instantly made me gasp and moan into our kiss. I could feel how hard he was getting and how each second it seemed to grow a little closer to the front of my lace panties. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do next so I separated one of my arms from around his neck and slid it down, down his chest until I reached his dick. Before I massaged it I squeezed it lightly and started rubbing it up and down until I felt him explode in pleasure. At that same moment he moaned out loud and he brought his lips down from my lips to kiss my jaw and nip my earlobe. He went lower to my collar bone and nipped there too which made me groan in pleasure. He started playing with me then by lightly biting my shoulder and squeezing my breasts even tighter. I on the other hand kept rubbing him faster and faster and I knew he was over the rubbing. Now he wanted the real thing which was to either have lust filled sex or make love. I still wasn't sure and I couldn't decipher it either at the moment with how intense we were going. He pulled me off his legs and laid me down on the ground so he could hover over me, doing well on not crushing me. His legs were at the sides of my hips straddling me this time and I felt his hands slide down from my boobs to reach the edge of my panties. Before I could say anything he started removing them and I gasped in shock.

Skye kissed me yet again and I tried shoving him away. His hips started colliding slowly towards mine and I was just glad he hadn't taken his underwear off yet. Or more detailed his boxer briefs. But it could have been the same for all I knew. I still felt his dick pressing against the small amount of space my panties left which he hadn't entirely taken off yet. They were almost completely uncovering my crotch but they were still on. I broke away from his kiss and tried shoving again.

"Skye I can't! Please don't force me to do this", I said. We were sitting by then and all I could do was lean my forehead on his chest and feel the warm liquid flowing down my cheeks. I started sobbing and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to take it too far. Please forgive me!" he sounded worried.

I didn't wrap my arms around his neck or shoulders but I put them on the sides of his chest and tried to control my sobbing.

I felt him rub my back soothingly trying to calm me down. And I heard him whisper that he was sorry repeatedly until he was sure I wouldn't break down again.

I was wiping away at my eyes, trying to clear the tears that had stopped flowing and breathed slowly in and out.

"I'm really sorry Tori. Please forgive me. I-I love you", he said hesitantly.

I couldn't bare facing him yet but that three worded sentence surely did grab my attention. I wanted to say it back to him but I couldn't. It didn't feel right. All my mind thought about now was Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!

I felt Skye trying to help me pull up my panties for me without looking down and I was thankful for it. I wasn't sure I would be able to when he pulled away and looked down and saw all of me and I didn't think I would be able to when I felt so bad. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I practically had sex with Skye when he wasn't even my boyfriend in the first place. He touched me beyond the boundaries I would have allowed him any other times and worst of all despite knowing I would have had sex with Eddie first, I was guilty enough to know that if I wasn't so attached to Eddie right now, I would have done it with Skye just as much. Skye pulled them up at last and helped me up along with him but he didn't break apart from me. He had grabbed the pile of clothing that was ours and held mine out to me. I put my bra on hurriedly and slipped on my jeans just as quickly. I noticed Skye doing the same and when I had barely pulled over my t-shirt to cover myself I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I took it out and saw the caller id. All I could think at that moment was _Ah crap!_

It was Eddie. I totally forgot to call him earlier to check up with him! I started gnawing on my bottom lip and before I had a chance to regret answering the phone I hit talk.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard how hoarse my voice sounded so I cleared it quickly.

"Hey love, how are you? Did I wake you up? I didn't mean to", he said sounding a little worried.

"No it's alright sweetie, I wasn't really sleeping right now. I was just getting back to my room. I'm sorry I forgot to call, I was doing other things. But I'm f-fine, how are you though?" I asked trying to cover up the little mistake I made before.

"I'm alright, I've been thinking about you though. I miss you love. You don't know how much I wish I could go there this instant and see you. But I can wait four more days. So how are things going?" he asked.

"I miss you too. I want to see you just as badly. But there's only four more days to wait and I'm all yours. And things are going great. Just one of my classes beat up my arse today. It totally sucked and I'm a little tired from it too. I'll probably end up sleeping right away after this."

"Hey, we can continue this tomorrow. I don't want you to miss your sleep okay? So I'll call tomorrow if you forget again", he said sounding so worried about my lack of sleep. I couldn't help feeling even more guilty, I was so close to telling him what happened just minutes ago.

"A-alright, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. And you sleep well too. I don't want to see you with bruises under your eyes Friday okay?"

"Of course, anything for you love. I love you."

I took a deep breath in before I answered.

"I love you too sweetie. Bye." And with that I hung up.

I put on my blazer and turned to look at Skye. He was looking away from me and by the expression on his face I could tell he had heard everything.

"I'm going back now. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be off."

Skye looked at me then and took two strides towards me until he was directly in front facing me. He grabbed my chin gently and scrutinized my face. I didn't know what he was looking for.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked softly.

"No Skye, I'm not mad at you. If anything I'm mad at me. I shouldn't have let things go so far", I said trying to break his hold on my chin.

"It's my fault Tori. It's my fucking fault okay? If I hadn't given you an ultimatum that was between keeping me here or leaving me none of this would have happened! I am so very sorry. You wouldn't be able to guess the guilt I feel right now. Especially now that I heard you talking to your boyfriend and trying to cover up the mistakes I have caused for you. I may not get your full forgiveness any time soon but I hope you won't hate me."

Skye let go of my chin then and turned away from me. I didn't know what to say to him after that. What could I say? I forgive you? That would probably make him feel worse. I stepped towards him a little, pondering whether I should hug him or not when a thought came across my mind. I stopped and knew what I had to do. It would break me and maybe even him but I couldn't risk anything anymore. I had to stay loyal to Eddie. I loved _him _and not Skye. Well not that I knew of but I wouldn't think about it anymore or give it much more of my thoughts.

I took one step away from him and asked him the last question I would in a while.

"Which way?" I even heard the decision made loud and clear in my voice.

He didn't turn to look at me but I saw his shoulders jerk a little at how different I sounded when moments ago I sounded so miserable.

This wouldn't be the last time I saw him. In fact I would see him in four days again. But before all that I had other things to focus on.

With one last response from him towards me, he pointed to the right of us and I left him there. Standing alone in the darkness and perhaps even breaking.

Breaking just the way part of me was when I walked away. Away from Skye.

***Hello lovelies! C: A sooner update then you all expected? But a sooner update that I hoped for and went through with. This chapter was very sad for me to write. I didn't know my subconscious was planning this but if I knew…well I don't think I would have changed anything. I just needed to make sure I gave Tori and Skye a little or a lot of distance for a while. Things were getting very dangerous between them and it wasn't good for her to be cheating on Eddie when he was being a very great guy for her. If anything she's a bad girlfriend but she'll make it up soon for him without him knowing what she's up to. You'll see! :D Oh and I'm sorry I didn't warn you about future chapters turning R-rated. It just happened. And I forgot to mention it too. But I've been thinking about it for a while. Hope you liked this chapter! :]**

**Tell me what you expect to happen soon. I would like to see your answers. **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**;-]**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**~CHAPTER 18~**

Tuesday had passed in a breeze. I had gone to my classes and spent some time with Lisa. The only bad parts of that day were when I had to go to Fencing. I didn't want to see Mr. Blake anymore but there wasn't anything I could do. I doubted they would let me switch Professors or anything and I doubted there were any other Professors to switch to. Well in my year. I had seen others but they were for each year and I doubted I was advanced.

The other bad part was getting my arse kicked from Jobe. I swear that guy got revenge for me beating him at combat training on Monday. I guessed he deserved it. And we could finally call it even though I would have preferred being better than him.

Last and not the least was after last hour, when I walked with Lisa to the cafeteria for dinner, we happened to see Shawn and the slut all over him. I was afraid that Lisa would break down from that but surprisingly she didn't. Well not in front of me or anybody else. I had a hunch that once she got back to her room she would cry her eyes out. But I didn't want to let her know I knew she would do that. She would only get defensive and deny it. But I also knew she would come to me if she needed me.

It was the least because after we were done eating, which I and Lisa didn't do much of, we were headed for the barrels that were closest to the entrance/exit and Skye happened to come in late. Our eyes met for the smallest second before I turned away and shoved past him with Lisa following behind. Luckily she hadn't noticed that little episode or not I would have to explain a whole lot of shit to her that I didn't want to talk about. Which surprised me a little because Lisa hardly missed anything. She must have been struck hard from watching Shawn with another girl who wasn't that gorgeous. My opinion anyways. The worst part about that too was that we saw him but he made it seem he didn't see _me._ He only looked at Lisa and waved at her a hello. But me, well I felt that I was invisible at that moment. Lisa didn't comment but I knew she noticed. It was hard seeing how she had to fake a smile for him and wave back. And then that stupid bitch that was with Shawn turned to look at who he was waving at and she didn't mind Lisa but once she saw me she scowled and rolled her eyes as if she thought I didn't deserve anyone's attention. If only she knew how her boyfriend wasn't on good terms with me she wouldn't have to do that. But yeah, the worst part was seeing Skye. I hoped I wouldn't but I guess fate was out to get me and make my life the smallest bit more difficult. And I didn't like acting like a bitch to Skye, I just couldn't show him how much seeing him affected me. If we were together, when I had seen him, I would have ran to him and jumped in his arms for him to carry me and kiss me with the full force of his luscious lips. But I wasn't going to allow myself to talk, touch, or anything else that involved physical crap with him. If it was possible I wouldn't look at him either but it wasn't as easy as saying it.

It was Wednesday afternoon, another day gone fast. Maybe fate wasn't out to get me that much. It seemed it wanted Eddie here just as soon as I did.

I was at the library researching how to turn Eddie into a vampire. Lisa had invited me to go to visit her dorm room to hang out but I declined. I told her that I had been assigned a research paper kind of. Well not much of a research paper but I wanted to have the right facts. She believed me and let me come alone. Knowing her for years, I knew how much she disliked libraries. Which was the cherry on the top of my sundae because she wouldn't find out what I was planning.

I had been in here for about four hours and I still haven't found out anything. I had just come in with the usual greeting, "Do you need any help?" from the friendly librarian. She wasn't as old as other traditional librarians which didn't surprise me much because everyone here was youngish looking. I told her I was alright but I would like to be pointed in the right direction to the spells and ritual books for a project I had been assigned. She seemed to buy it but I couldn't be too sure. I just hoped she wouldn't go talking about a student looking through the oldest looking books in the library. The books I hoped to find because I had a hunch about where I would find what I was looking for.

I also had a theory of why what I was looking for would be in these books…somewhere. First of all, how would vampires come into existence? Professor Robinson hadn't gone into depth yesterday or today about how our creator had created our kind. She had only told us that he had felt lonely for a very long time and he came across the most beautiful woman in his entire life. He couldn't resist her blood or her beauty so he asked her to join him into the life of immortality. She had agreed, for she had fallen deeply in love with him as well but the process wasn't easy. They had to do a trade and bonding which was the part she hadn't gone into too much definition of. I hoped she would explain that part more but she didn't and next thing I know the hour is over and it's time to go to the next class. I was tempted to stay afterwards and ask but if she hadn't explained more she probably wasn't planning on talking more about the subject. Well not the same one. I left the class feeling defeated and a little annoyed. I had hopes to know more about how to change Eddie but I guess it was all up to me. Even if that were the case, I thought it was worth my time. Eddie was worth my time and I wanted him with me forever.

Yeah I know how bad that sounded but I was selfish. At least I could admit that much. And the situation with Skye had totally changed the way I viewed love. I finally admitted that something was strange with the way I felt connected to Skye as well as Eddie but I couldn't be with two handsome guys at the same time. It was wrong and disgusting. I didn't want to be viewed as the next slut of the school. Shawn's girl had the role completely right and I wasn't about to be in line to take it over. And yes what I did with Skye was wrong. I regretted it as much as I yearned for him to do it again. Even go further than last time but I wouldn't do that. Eddie was mine and I was his and I wanted to be committed only to him. If we ever, not that I wanted to, broke up maybe then would I go looking for Skye. But I hardly doubted we would split up. Unless I told Eddie about the mistake I did with Skye. What would he say to that? Would he get angry at me? Would he want to break up with me? Or would he forgive me and forget about it? Those thoughts plagued my mind since the night I almost had sex with Skye and I even cried myself to sleep once I got to my room. Before that I even locked my door and shut the window closed where he could easily climb the fire escape and see me. But I think he regretted it just as much as I did. I saw it in his eyes yesterday when we accidentally saw each other. That's the reason why I looked away, because his eyes were the windows to what he was feeling and it made me uncomfortable to witness it. The depth of the regret in him.

I forgave him of course but I wouldn't comfort him. The person I didn't forgive though was me. It was my fault I had let him touch me so passionately. I wanted him in me just as my mind screamed for somebody else. That somebody being Eddie and I listened way too late. I think I had to tell Eddie about that incident but I would try to put it off as long as I possibly could. I would probably admit it after I found out how to turn him and was turned. Then he would have the choice to stay with me or stay and see me every day. Or leave the way Skye had said he would. I wonder if Skye was bluffing or if he really meant to leave? I didn't want him to as much as that would probably make things a lot easier for me. I wouldn't be tempted to go talk to Skye when in reality the bad part of my conscious would want to lure him in and take things a lot further than I really wanted to. I couldn't do that! If he left than he left. And if he stayed…well damn! I don't give a fuck! I don't care anymore! I only want Eddie and that's it. I can't want anyone else. I wish Skye had never found interest in me. I wish he would find some other girl to make happy. Even though it would break my heart, it would probably be for the best if we both just moved on.

I looked through a few more books and felt hopeless. I came across nothing of how to turn a human into a vampire. Even though it wouldn't be that obvious in a book I knew the clues I had to look for. But there was nothing. I was beginning to wonder how the hell our creator created us beings. Did he just come up with some weird juju and bam! More vampires exist? I don't know! Urgh! This is so frustrating! I feel like I might be wasting my time but then I think about Eddie and I can't even feel that I'm wasting time on him.

I put the books away and searched for more on the shelves. I grab a few more and head back to table to start reading again.

About two hours later I take my first yawn and I know I have to give it a break. I'm about to close the book I'm currently reading when I read what it says on the other side which I hadn't gotten to yet.

_How to make a love spell. _

Maybe it can't help me since I'm already in love with Eddie but it could help Lisa. She needs it a lot with the way Shawn is too blind to notice how much she adores him. Even when he's been acting like a jerk for the past few days. Well in my opinion he was being a jerk. But Lisa completely adores him since we were kids and I guess I should help. And soon because I hate seeing him with that slut. I don't think Skye told me her name. Well slut suits her fine so that will be her nickname for now.

I write down the spell and potions I'll need and put back the books before leaving. I'll have to come back tomorrow but if I have to I'm going to have to ask for help. But first I need to try on my own. I don't want to get me or Eddie in trouble. That would totally not be the cherry on the top of my sundae.

I get to my room and decide to call Eddie before it gets any later. Though I'm pretty sure he's asleep already.

One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello? Tori?" I heard him ask in a groggy voice.

"Hey love. Did I wake you up?" I asked innocently. I was currently at my window staring up at the half covered up sky full of gray clouds. Every few minutes they would part enough for the crescent moon to shine down.

"No, I was waiting for you to call. In fact I was about to call you too", he said smoothly.

"Uh huh, liar. You know, I don't believe that all?" I said chuckling at the end.

"Awe, I missed your laughter. And okay! Okay! You got me! I woke up but I don't mind at all love. So how was your day today?" he asked.

"Umm…busy. I was doing research for six hours straight at the library. I took a break but I'll continue tomorrow. And with the classes it was the same as the days before. Almost got my arse beat up again but I did better today. And I learned some pretty cool stuff in Vamp. History. I just wish the Professor explained a little more on the subject. So how was your school day?" I asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask what I wish Professor Robinson explained more about. I didn't want to let him know about my plan just yet.

"Things were great as always. With the exception that you weren't there or I wasn't with you but that will happen soon. I think not seeing each other for a week will pay off. You better bet once I get there I won't let you go until the last minute when it's time for me to leave. I miss you love. It feels like a part of me is with you there and I won't feel the same until I go and get it. But I don't mind. You can borrow a part of me whenever you want. So what were you researching?" I could tell he caught me anyways. Damn! I guess it didn't matter if we were together for a long time or a short while. He still got to know me pretty well in the short amount of time we were together when I was over there. But I had to dodge the question for now.

"Just spells and ritual type of things. In the end I found one for a friend."

"Are you not telling me something Tori?" he said a little concerned.

Damn! He caught me again and I wanted to tell him so bad but I just couldn't. Not yet. And he was right about that one too. There were plenty of things I was hiding from him.

"Maybe but I'm not going to tell you about it right now. Soon though okay?"

"Sure, I'm just glad you intend to tell me. So how is it over there? How are you keeping yourself fed?" he asked quite curious.

"I will love I promise you. And it's okay. It kind of reminds me of a college but I don't really know what it is. I would call it a finishing school but I don't know if that's the right term for the campus. And they have blood baggies. But I miss your blood. Yours was fresh and better tasting", I said smiling at the end.

"You miss my blood and I miss your kisses. Like I said, once I get you I'm not letting go."

"Don't worry. I'll let you kiss me as much as you want. But don't think I won't torture you first." I smirked at the end. I knew he was going to take that last part the wrong way.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were going to do something really kinky to me once I get there", he said laughing.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about being kinky Eddie!" I said laughing. "I meant that before you get to kiss me I won't give you the satisfaction of getting them fast. You'll probably have to work for them. I'll think about what you should do before you come", I said grinning evilly.

"Awe, love come on! Don't do that to me! I miss you. And I w-need you."

I could hear the other line he wanted to say to me. I thought I heard him mentally say, "I want you." So he was on the same page as me was he? Well that was good. I wouldn't expect rejection from him.

"Don't worry Eddie. My promise might go into effect this weekend for you. If you don't know what I'm talking about try to remember. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow sweetie! Love you! Bye!" And with that I hung up. I lay in bed thinking what he would make of what I said before falling asleep with a smile on my lips and one last thought on my mind.

This weekend would be interesting. Very interesting for sure.

***Hello dear readers! :D I know the chapter wasn't as long as others from before but I tried to prolong it as best as I could. In the end this is all I could come up with since this is sort of where it would have had to end if it was prewritten. The next one will be sort of the same but I think there might be a suspenseful ending. I'll try to get in two chapters at the same time for the next one so I can leave you guys with that. Since winter break is coming to an end this Sunday and I'm starting spring semester next week for college. Woo! Not… u_u I don't feel like going but I have to. Well tell me what you think of it so far. What do you expect to come in the next couple of chapters? :] **

**Oh and thanks for your reviews! I love all of your support! :D**

_**-alistarsmusic **_**._.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**~CHAPTER 19~**

Thursday afternoon, another research day. By now I wasn't sure whether I would be getting any closer to the answers I needed or if I'd get any answers at all that I needed period.

I was getting tired of reading through useless information and it was barely my second day continuing the hunt for how to turn your boyfriend into a vampire.

I swear if it were for anyone else I'd tell them to go fuck themselves and find a life.

But it wasn't just anybody. It was Eddie and I had to find the answers I seeked.

Today had been a bummer as the past days. I woke up to a very awake Lisa knocking on my door. If it hadn't been for the horrible tumble of bedhead on my hair from all the tossing from last night's sleep, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the morning as much. I had gotten up from the mess of my covers and opened the door to reveal Lisa when she all but shrieked bloody murder of how horrible I looked. The only part I didn't like was getting the reprimanding from cracking a smile at her face then laughing too. She yelled at me to get up earlier tomorrow and look at least presentable. If not for anybody at least for her. I just pouted my lips and said an "okay."

From there on she all but shoved me to the side and got in. Since my bed was a bird's nest of messiness she sat on my loveseat and looked around. I knew she would start asking about my choice of keeping the room plain and boring. And she did just that. She asked why I left it the way it was when I moved in and why I hadn't at least hung posters of my favorite hotties. Ranging from my crush on the young British guy who had captured my heart in a show I refused to reveal the name of but his name was Gregg Sulkin. My other crush was on a guy I never looked at twice until I read this amazing book a few months ago and I had heard he would star as one of the main characters in the movie soon to come out, his name was Josh Hutcherson. They were my top two along with a few others and Lisa couldn't understand why I hadn't at least decorated my room with their faces.

After all her rambling I finally told her that I did intend on decorating my room with new furnishings. I wanted another loveseat or couch that could be turned into a bed when needed, a carpet I could use to wipe my shoes on when I entered the room since most days were based on cloudy weather and wet grass, not that I complained or anything. I wanted to buy a few paint cans so I could paint the room another color from its bright white, I wanted new accessories for the restroom to help me keep it organized, as well as toiletries for the cabinets in there, I wanted a new coverlet and pillow cases to match my personality, a small enough closet to fit in my current clothes and new ones, a shoe hanger thing, new lamps, and new shades for the window. As I told Lisa all of this I could see the excitement growing in her features. I knew what she was planning in that little pretty head of hers and I wouldn't hear of it.

Before she could say anything I told her, "Don't you dare ask, I'm going with Eddie once he comes tomorrow afternoon."

"Going where?" she asked with a pout.

"Where going shopping for the supplies I need. Eddie doesn't know about it but I'm sure he's up for anything that involves being with me."

"So he's only going shopping with you. You didn't say anything about him helping you decorate. Out of everyone, you should know how much I love getting my hands busy on making a room look like a masterpiece", she said with a wide smile.

All I could do was roll my eyes at her. Of course I knew how much she liked decorating. If it weren't for her, my room back home wouldn't look the way it did. I might like art but I have a limit and if I had painted the damn room on my own I would have gotten lazy at some point and just start splattering the walls with different colors I liked. Right now it would be splatters instead of a nice shade of purple with black designs on it. The black looked like swirls which were nice. It was Lisa's idea and I was glad she came up with it. I kind of wanted to recreate that design but I wasn't sure I would be able to without her help. And I wasn't sure if Eddie was particularly good in that type of field. Maybe he could help carry the heavy stuff?

"Alright, alright you can help decorate my room. Only because you did a good job with my room back home. If it weren't for that firsthand experience I would have fired you for this job. So you can help paint my room. Is there anything else you want to do?"

She smiled wide again and said, "I want to help organize too. If you do it on your own who knows where everything will end up."

"Why do you like helping me Lis?" I was seriously curious.

"Other than us being best friends, I also need experience in home interior. I think I want to make that into a career at some point. And you can even recommend me to people when the time is right."

And she was right about that. She helped me with my rooms and made them into masterpieces I actually enjoyed living in so I would return the favor when I found a client for her.

An hour had passed since I first came into the library and there was still nothing.

I decided to head out for a while and walk it out. Take a short break and maybe when I went back I would have a little more luck.

I felt a little thirsty so I went to the cafeteria to get a blood baggie. I also felt the weird urge to snack on something cheesy. I loved cheese and I always have. And then I thought of nachos and I wanted that even more.

I hurried my pace and got there in plenty of time. I know it was weird but other than the cafeteria being open all night and day they also left it open for people to cook whatever they wanted since they weren't going to have a cook hired for all day waiting for kids to come when they were all of a sudden hungry. Just like my current case.

I found a can of nacho cheese and a pot to cook it in and stirred it for a while. Then I looked for the tortilla chips and left those out ready to be soaked with the cheese when it was ready. Since I only had to wait for the cheese I only had to go scavenging for a blood baggie, which was in another room separate from the kitchen. I grabbed one and started sipping from it thoughtlessly. I headed back to the kitchen still thinking about nothing in particular when I heard the cafeteria door close shut. That's when I realized someone must have come to get a blood baggie too.

I didn't think much of it until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise slightly and felt an involuntary shiver run through me too. I turned around to the kitchen door but no one was there. I didn't think much about it. For all I know, I could be feeling slightly cold. Though I was starting to doubt it. I finished sipping my blood baggie and threw it in the barrel close to the sink.

I went to check on the cheese and it was ready. All I could think about was, "This is heaven in a gooey yummy way."

I was almost done with my chips about ten minutes later when I felt that involuntary shiver run through me again. I couldn't understand why I felt that way or give an explanation about it either.

A few seconds later I decided I was stuffed so I threw it away and went to clean up the mess I had made. When I was done I was about to leave when I felt something breathing on the back of my neck. I turned around swiftly and no one was there behind me. What the hell?

I was almost out the door after I had switched the lights off when I felt something or someone run their fingers down my arm. I turned around but I didn't see anybody. I knew somebody was messing with me because there was no way I would feel this way. Unless I was somehow going insane.

I left as fast as I could and I didn't feel that way again once outside. What if the cafeteria was somehow haunted? That would be kind of creepy in a cool way wouldn't it?

I was almost at the library when I saw from a distance the direction where Skye and I would head to the waterfall. In reality I missed that place but when I thought about what almost happened the other day I knew why I couldn't go back there. At least not with Skye but maybe I could take Eddie with me? But what if I accidentally ran into Skye? That would be a disaster.

Okay maybe it wasn't a good idea but knowing me I would go back eventually. With or without anybody.

I made it to the library and went back to my usual sitting place but not before looking for books again. That's when I noticed a hidden section of books behind the row of books I was currently looking at. But it wasn't just some book shelf I could go to. I noticed a sign on the front which read: _Off Limits. _

What the hell did that mean? Nobody could read those? Well that wasn't going to stop me. I turned around to see if the librarian was looking at me and she wasn't. I quickly walked behind the shelf and went to the next row. Behind the sign, I read different titles that were weird. One of them said _The Science of Conceiving _and another said _The Power of Staying Alive. _I had no idea what those books meant but I wasn't looking for anything about conceiving or staying alive. All I wanted was to find a way to turn my boyfriend before it was too late. I kept reading over all of the titles when I found a few that caught my interest. To be exact, four titles caught my interest: _The Science of Turning, The Diary of William Thorne, The History of Vampires, _and _The Turning of the First Immortals. _I wasn't sure I would find any or all of my answers in these books but I had to try.

The books were off limits but I was going to get them out of here one way or another. I went back to the table where I had left my bag and looked up to see if the librarian was still busy. She was so I quickly stuffed the books inside my bag and casually made my way out towards the front door. I think the librarian was used to me coming here and hardly ever asking for help. That might explain why she never asked me if I needed help anymore. Since I always said I was okay. I also knew what I was doing could get me really in trouble but I didn't care. I've said it once, twice, three times and I still felt the same way. I was willing to get in trouble for my love.

I made it to my room a few minutes later and went straight to my bed to start reading these books. I decided to read _The Diary of William Thorne _first since it sounded interesting.

I was so into the book that I never noticed the phone calls I had missed which was still in my bag. Not until the next morning. Along with fifty missed text messages. I never noticed me falling asleep either because reading the book had been so vivid in my mind that the dream I had minutes later couldn't be distinguished from it.

_It was the year 1800 when I first caught sight of the most beautiful human that could exist in the whole world and the whole of my existence. I had never seen someone so ethereal since I had been turned three decades before. I would never regret the day I found my love and the day I turned her to be mine for eternity. _

_My name is William Thorne. I was born in1745 in a small town in England. I had lived a very poor/middle class life until I managed to graduate from my studies in high school then a few years after in college. I was trying my best to make a career out of being a writer but I had studied to get my degree for being a doctor; which I was successful in. I wasn't all that interested in that life, for many reasons may I say. I couldn't stand the feeling of knowing that if our medicines advanced, the patients at the ward would be able to live longer. All we could do was assist them the best way we could and hope they would live another day. But we weren't always lucky in our hopes. Only less than a third would be alive the following day and be guaranteed to keep on living for a few more years. The number of deceased was such a big toll on me, even more so when my parents and younger siblings died from the influenza years later that I realized if no one would do anything for these people then I would have to. _

_When I wasn't busy trying to save lives at the hospital, I would be at my office at my home where I had transformed it to accommodate my needs as a lab. I tried finding helplessly for a cure that would save people from dying. May I say this was a few years before my family's fatal death. But even then, around 1765 there had been rumors about a decease that had been spreading around England and the Americas that was causing a great amount of uproar. Having to live in worry about never being successful with the cure and dying from this disease was something that made me strive for it even harder. I couldn't stand thinking I would fail. I had to help these people and when I thought it was possible, I had to help my family as well. _

_It wasn't until that unfaithful day during June 13, 1770 that I lost them. It had taken a week for all four of them to die, one after the other. Thinking about it now, I should have realized that Friday the 13__th__ would take them away but I didn't. My mother, father, younger sister, and brother were taken from me and all I could do was stand beside all four of their graves without anyone but myself and not shed a tear but hope they would live a better life in heaven. They had to for they were the best family I could have ever asked for. My father was a respectable man and he never laid a hand on us no matter how much we were being naughty children. My mother never yelled at us or laid a hand on us either because she was much too caring for that. And my younger siblings were the best I could have ever had. We never fought and they never disrespected each other. We acted like a real family despite the fact that we lived in a small rundown building as our home. There had only been two rooms in that building and my parents gave me one and they stayed in the other. This was before my brother and sister came into the world. Even if we lived under a roof I wasn't sure if I could call that place a home. There were always rats eating the crumbs on the floor or stealing the very little food we had and there were always cockroaches climbing the walls and scattering everywhere; very horrible place indeed. _

_After they died, I dedicated myself even more into my research. It wasn't until one day during early winter of 1770 that I had found the cure. Or so I thought then. Since I wouldn't subject anyone to be my first patient to try out the cure, I decided to subject myself into that position without a moment of hesitation. I injected myself with what I thought was a cure for the disease that was slowly growing in numbers and instead of being successful in my attempt, I failed. I was in agonizing pain for a week when it finally went away. But I didn't wake up the same man I had been a week ago. I woke up for the most burning thirst I had ever had in my existence and I didn't realize what I craved for until I walked the alleys of London and found a bum half asleep sprawled on the wet pavement. The old man must have had an injury before that he was too poor to pay for so he was dying slowly I realized a second later. But that wasn't the worst of the situation. The worst was that I could smell the blood flowing out of his wound and located in the area of his neck which made the scent much stronger. I didn't realize until a second too late that I was moving unconsciously closer to the man until I was on my knees and I had grabbed the man's shoulders and moved my face closer to his wound to take a deep inhale of a very strong scent of blood. I thought on instinct and nothing more then. I harshly bit him and drank his blood flowing swiftly out of the wound I had just created. I couldn't stop it. The warm blood flowing through my mouth evaporated the thirst in my throat slowly, slowly until I let go of the old man and he fell on the ground. Until now do I realize that the man never put up a fight and had let death come to him quickly. He must have not wanted to live any longer or he knew death would come to him soon. It mattered to me no longer. I found what I had been looking for which was to quench my thirst and I had saved a man from wasting his blood. Not that I cared or anything but I did hope the man was found and given a proper burial. _

_That day left me with questions answered and with more questions being asked. I might not have thought aloud what I was curious about but consciously I did. I started feeling lonely being the first of this kind I had no name for. I wanted to know if it was possible to turn another human. And with that question I went on a quest to find out the answer. I found a young lad one day and swiftly grabbed him and hid in an alley. I injected him with the last bit of the same "cure" for the plague and he…turned. I made sure he understood what was and wasn't allowed to do in this new life. After some time, I started feeling towards him a brotherly love. We might not have been brothers biologically but it felt the same way no matter. We traveled for a few decades until one day I found her. My Catherina Breyer. Of course then she wasn't mine but the first time I saw her, at a plaza sort of place, I knew I wanted her to be mine and mine only. She was only seventeen of age then but I watched her for four years, the year she turned twenty-one. I had waited a century for my beautiful darling and I had found her. I wasn't sure what or how she would react the day I finally introduced myself to her but I was in for quite a surprise. My brother those years had been looking for a mate himself as well but he had no such luck. Not for another decade did her find his Annabeth Scarlett. But other than him I found my Catherina and it took her awhile to decide whether she would leave behind the life she knew to be with me or stay with the life she already knew and for me to leave her alone. Of course I wouldn't have stopped looking out for her because I would always be there in the shadows watching and protecting her. _

_But alas, a few weeks later she finally accepted to be with me. Even three years after, dating for four years, when she turned twenty-four and I told her what I really was and why I never aged, she still accepted me. She revealed that she wouldn't have cared in the world with what I was as long as I stayed with her forever. I turned her then…_

***Hey! :D I know long time no uploads. I've been busy as I mentioned in the last chapter because second semesters in college are much harsher than the first semesters. I could have updated before but I never found the chance to just…write. I wanted to but I had homework to do all the time. It was annoying too but what could do? I would have liked to ignore the homework I was assigned all the time but nothing positive would come out of that, now would there? But I have updated! And this chapter was a tough one…well writing about William was harder than anything else I've written. Anyways there was supposed to be a twin chapter for this one but I haven't had the time to finish it. Maybe soon it will be updated…?**

**P.S. I have been researching for people to be the main characters in my story. And it is not as easy as I thought it would be! (u_u') But the links are on my profile page so tell me what you think! Well if you made up the characters in your mind than don't. I don't want to ruin anyone's view of how they imagined the characters to look like. But if you do than tell me what you think. Or give me suggestions? :-3 And there are only a few but I'll try to put up the rest soon! **

_**-alistarsmusic **_**\(^_^)/**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**~CHAPTER 20~**

I woke up with a start when I heard someone knocking on my door.

Lisa. Again.

And I wasn't even dressed presentable yet. She would probably comment on me being a lazy ass that can't even wake up early to dress for school. Other than that I looked at the alarm clock and noticed that I woke up late today. Shit! I only had ten minutes to get ready and run out to class before I got there late. I noticed that the book I read about William had fallen on my lap so I held it for a few seconds staring at the cover and then put it away in the drawer in the side table.

I got up and ran to the door, unlocking the lock, and ran to the restroom with my clothes in my arms and yelled, "Its open!"

I was currently walking to fourth hour and I was still thinking about my boring hair. It was tied in a messy pony tail. If I wanted to get to first hour on time I had to choose between hair and makeup and in the end I decided the latter. But my hair wasn't my major problem. The whole day I kept thinking about the realistic dream I had about William Thorne. And I'm not even sure if it was a dream. It felt like a vision or something from what I had read last night. The weirdest part though was that I hadn't even read that far and my dream managed to keep going. If it wasn't for Lisa's incessant knocking on my door, I probably would have found out how he turned Catherina.

This reminded me, Eddie was coming today. And I was so close to finding out how to turn him. All I had to do was read the last half of the diary and I would find out. So, so close.

I got to the Fencing building and noticed a note on the left side of the double doors.

_Dearest Students,_

_I cannot make it to any of my classes today so I hope to see you all next week. As for your hour, you are free to do whatever it is you desire to do. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't make it to this amazing class. An emergency came up and there is no way around it. See you all Monday._

_-Sincerely, _

_Professor Blake_

Oh, well that's surprising. I wonder what obstacle Professor Blake had today that made him miss all his classes? Whatever though. I had free time and I had to find something to do. I considered going back to the dorm to finish reading the diary of William, but it might be better to do that when school was over and I was waiting for Eddie to arrive.

Then an idea sparked in my mind when I remembered that I wanted to visit the waterfall again. I looked at the time on my phone and reminded myself that I only had forty-five minutes to be there for a while and then come back to make it to fifth hour music class.

As I walked the path that led to the waterfall, I realized it felt different when Skye wasn't by my side guiding me to that beautiful place. And I chastised myself that Skye would never be allowed to get so close to me again.

Then I started wondering about what I would do when Eddie got here. I think all I wanted to do with him was cuddle and just lay in his arms. That's all I really wanted to do.

During the short time that we had to be together before I left for Dark Summit, we didn't even manage to cuddle…much. Maybe make out every now and then but never just cuddle. I didn't even get to memorize the shape of his body. But somehow on instinct I could tell the difference between him and Skye. That's why I always managed to snap out of it when it came too close to doing something I would regret later.

So today cuddling and tomorrow shopping. Though not clothes shopping. More like inventory shopping; maybe clothes shopping afterwards? I bet if I teased him about lingerie shopping he would perk up automatically. Just thinking about Eddie made me sigh in happiness. I really did miss him. Even if it were only a week we were away from each other it still managed to make things either that much stronger; or weaker. No, it couldn't be weaker. If it were weak somehow though, it would be my fault. I'm the one who cheated after all. Well just by kissing another guy and maybe letting him touch me in forbidden places. But that was all. We were close to having sex but I stopped it from happening because it was wrong. Even if my heart broke when I saw how sad Skye looked when I pushed him away. I loved Eddie but was it possible to love Skye too? It didn't sound right though; loving two guys at the same time. It sounded like what a whore would say and I wasn't even one. That girl Shawn hooked up with though was a slut.

I was thinking about whether that ex-girlfriend of Skye's and now Shawn's current girlfriend would find out about Skye not hooking up with me and if she planned to be the slut she was and hook up with Skye again while being with Shawn at the same time. Just the thought of it grossed me out and angered me. I couldn't help feeling jealous that someone else was touching him.

I arrived at the waterfall and for the third time I lost my breath from the beauty and peacefulness of it all. I would definitely have to bring Eddie here at some point.

I was walking slowly towards the river when I noticed the big boulder me and Skye sat on the first time he brought me here. All it did was remind me of the feel of his hardness over me. And before that when we jumped off the waterfall and then I tried to escape his grasp when he caught me in the water. And the way he looked at my body, not with hunger but with admiration. He admired my body and he touched me so gently. Making sure not to touch me too harshly or grab me too hard. He and Eddie are such gentleman that I never knew a guy could act so gentle and loving because I grew up with the image my father branded on my mom, sister, and me.

I sat on the boulder with my knees touching my chin and decided to call mom. I never got the chance to call her all week and I wanted to make sure she was holding up okay.

After a few rings she finally answered.

"Hello? Tori?" she asked.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm fine. I didn't think you would call me this soon. I thought you might be busy?"

"Well I am busy most of the time but I had an hour to spare today. Class was cancelled and I started thinking about you. So I called."

"Well I'm glad you did. And how are you doing by the way?" she asked me.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little tired. I've had to get adjusted to the school hours since I have to sleep during the early morning and wake up in the evening. It's different but I think I'm starting to get used to it. So have you heard from Rachel?" I asked. Mom didn't answer right away and I knew something wasn't right.

"No, Tori have you heard from your sister lately? She didn't call me this week and I thought she might have called you."

Rachel was supposed to call mom at least once or twice a week to let mom know things were going okay at the university she attended in Nevada; which wasn't so close or so far from us but still mom would be mom.

"No mom, she didn't call me. I'll try calling her when I'm done with you. Maybe she lost her phone or left it in her dorm? You know how she can be a little careless sometimes. Try not to worry about it."

"Alright sweetie, so I heard Eddie is going with you later today. Are you excited?"

"Wh-what? How did you know he was coming to visit me today?" I asked baffled. "I didn't tell you before did I? And what do you mean "heard"?"

"Oh, well Eddie has come to visit me every now and then this week. I think he wants to prove that he's a good guy for you. I have a really good feeling about him Tori. Are you guys getting serious? I don't want to be a grandma so soon, you know? Not now but maybe in a few years", she said. I heard her sweet laughter at the end.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's gone to visit you. Are you sure he hasn't gone snooping in my room to find my diaries and read them? I hope not and I don't know if were getting serious mom. I just know that he loves me and I love him too. No matter how recent we just hooked up. And no were not that serious where we want kids already. That's just crazy talk!" I said laughing. Did I even want to have kids? When I thought about it, I envisioned a little bundle in my arms wrapped in a light blue blanket with Skye at my side. Not good to even think about right now.

"Good, like I said, too soon to be a grandma. And I missed your laugh sweetie. I haven't heard it in a week. Anyways, call me soon okay? And don't forget to call your sister after!"

"I will. And of course I won't forget. I'm worried about Rachel's craziness as much as you are. Well I'll call you sometime next week! Bye!" And with that I hung up.

I decided to call Rachel right away and heard her phone ring until it went to voicemail. I called again and it automatically went to voicemail. I called and called and called and the same thing happened. I called once more and decided to leave a message.

"Rachel! Where the fuck are you? Mom is worried! I'm worried and you're not even answering your fucking phone! If you don't call soon I'm going to drive to Nevada and look for your ass! Call!"

I had just finished hanging up when I thought I heard a scream in the distance. It wasn't close but I still heard it. I thought I might be hearing things when I heard it again a little louder. It started creeping me out that I felt like running back to campus. But then I realized someone may need help and I was the only one who could. I started running towards the direction I heard the scream from.

I had been running now for almost twenty minutes straight and I hadn't even found anybody or anything. I started walking back to campus when I felt the same way I did yesterday when I was at the cafeteria. The feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't even bother turning around to see if someone was there so I kept on walking. Not until I felt something grab the end of the back of my shirt and tug on it. I swiftly turned around and nobody was behind me. What the hell? I started jogging to campus when I felt it again. I pushed myself to run faster until I was sprinting and finally arrived. I was out of breath by then but I didn't have that weird feeling anymore. I checked my phone for the time and saw I had five minutes left to head for class. Oh shit!

After school was over I headed to my dorm. Once I got there I sat on my loveseat and right away started reading the last half of William's diary.

_Catherina accepted to be turned into what I was. She told me she would rather live by my side for eternity instead of ever losing me. She wanted to become immortal as I and I was in high spirits because of that. There was only one small problem. There was no way of turning my love if I couldn't find all the ingredients I had used for the "cure" before._

_I thought when I went back to the lab I would be able to find all the ingredients I had used before, but it turned out the generations I had lived had changed some things in the process. The lab workers who had worked beside me and the ones who had taken over their spot later on decided that some of the ingredients were too risky to be used on the public. In shorter words, some of the ingredients I had used on myself and my brother Ethaniel became extinct in time. Finding out about this was devastating. I told Catherina and she was still happy to be beside me as a human. I wasn't very happy. I was determined that I would find out how to turn her even if it lead me to my own death. I just wanted her to be a part of the world to make it better. Everything about her was kind and wise, which was how I met her and how I knew she was the only one I wanted for me. _

_I didn't find clues for the solution to my problem until I started hearing rumors about witches existing. I did not even know what a witch was until I heard what they could do. Apparently they had the ability to cast spells and put curses on whomever they wanted to put them on. I thought that if what they were said to do was true and real, perhaps a witch could help me out in my quest to turn my loved one into what I am. _

_Unfortunately, I felt defeated when I heard the witches were being hanged or burned alive because religious people were afraid of them. I had no idea if there were any witches left until one day I passed one by coincidence. I had been roaming around the marketplace, picking up a few things for Catherina and was about to leave that part of town when I saw a woman. She was attractive but that wasn't the reason I had looked at her. And it was hard to decipher her appearance with the cloak and hood she had on. It was her colored eyes that caught my interest. The right eye was the color of fire and the left the color of ice. I had never seen something like that in my past or present life until that day. _

_On instinct I decided to follow her and I didn't think she had noticed me until she reached a shop that I later found out was hers. _

"_Following me are you immortal?" she had asked without looking up at me. She dropped the hood from her face, uncovering the beauty I had assumed to be there. _

"_How did you know-", I never had the chance to finish my question without her finishing it for me. _

"_How did I know you were immortal? Or that you were following me?" she said finally meeting my gaze for a fleeting second. _

"_Both I guess", I said scratching the back of my neck feeling unnerved. For some reason, this woman had the ability to unnerve me and that surprised me. _

"_I am not just a woman you see with different colored eyes. My kind can tell when your kind is close and yours can tell when mine are around you. Apparently you had no knowledge of this before today", she said. But she wouldn't look at me for long. _

"_And what exactly is your kind, may I ask?" I decided to risk moving closer towards her, hoping she wouldn't surprise me or such. _

"_My kind, young gentleman, is what you have heard being called as witches. We really don't have an accurate name but we don't mind that name at all. We usually go by the routine name of magical beings of this world, spellcasters. And it seems that you have passed the test." _

"_What test?" I couldn't believe this spellcaster had cast a test without my knowledge of it. If she could do that, than there was no way of knowing what else she was capable of, which meant she might solve my problem on how to turn Catherina before I didn't have a chance to or time ran out. _

"_I have put a barrier around myself that won't allow other beings such as yourself to step not even five feet from me. Especially those retched humans who think that anyone is a witch. Did you know that they're killing off their own kind? What they think are witches are only poor humans being witnessed of casting spells on others and untruthful facts about them. In my opinion, there are many who are telling on each other just for their own enjoyment", I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes glowed fierce when she talked this way. I could tell it affected her dearly knowing people presumed they were chasing her kind and killing them off. If only they knew they were killing the wrong ones, what would people think? What would they do? _

_Then the realization of her earlier words reached my mind faster than I could think it through. _

"_If I have passed your barrier what does it mean?" I was utterly baffled; that this woman could be so endearing and scatter-brained at the same time. What would Catherina think of her? _

"_The barrier was only meant to fend off beings that were of evil heart or intent. You aren't evil immortal. You followed me here because of pure instinct but also because of true purpose and goodness in your heart. Which can only mean one or both of two reasons; you have fallen in love or you're a truly kind immortal. Which is it?" _

_I thought about it for a minute. I knew it was the first reason, but was it possible that after all I've done I was still counted as a kind and good man? I remembered the way I had ripped into that homeless old man's throat the first time I had found out what I truly was. I had felt ruthless and savage then, but now I felt nothing but pure happiness. The reason being that Catherina had whole heartedly changed my being inside and out. I had become a better man for her even if I no longer existed as one. _

"_I am in love with the most perfect woman that has ever existed in this world, but I'm not sure if my heart is pure and good. The answer might have to depend on what you think of me." _

"_You know immortal, you have just shown yourself the answer without your very own knowledge of it. Those who claim they are pure and full of goodness call out on it, but those who truly are would rather have their opinion excluded. And that is my answer to you." I had thought this witch was attractive before but with the smile I had the privilege of witnessing now, she was truly something else. But I was faithful to Catherina, I would never be unfaithful. What went into my mind though was perhaps if Ethaniel found this woman as endearing as I did. _

_Before I allowed myself to smile at her though, I had one thing to call her out on, "You know I have a name, which is certainly not immortal. My name dearest spellcaster is William Thorne." _

"_Ah William Thorne. Interesting name. It doesn't fit you but yet it does. My name however is Lenka Basile." This time the spellcaster truly looked me in the eyes without turning away and I saw friendliness in them. If only I had known we would become great friends in time. I stretched my arm out for her to shake and that was how I met the first great spellcaster in history. _

_I found out later through her that her kind were slow in the aging process but they weren't immortal as my kind. They could be turned immortal though with their permission but they would lose their ability to perform the type of magic they could while being a witch. They also didn't have to be descendants of hers to become witches. Anyone could be a witch but it only could be done with the approval of the great spellcaster which was Lenka. Their also weren't very many of her kind yet. Only a hundred or so which was surprising. But Lenka was further surprised when she found out that I and my brother Ethaniel were the only ones to exist. She explained that she had seen through a vision of hers, which only the very skilled of her kind can do, many more of my kind roaming the earth. I told her this was not true which led to my explanation to why I had followed her in the first place. _

_I explained to her of how I had turned myself without knowing what I was at first, to meeting my brother and turning him myself. As the story continued, I told her of the one I had fallen deeply and madly in love with and what troubled me now. _

"_She would like to become immortal as well?" she asked a tad bit shocked. _

"_Of course she would. She is in love with me as well. We are married and plan to live eternity together but there are no longer ways to turn her. Some of the ingredients I used on myself no longer exist. I have roamed the whole country trying to find a solution and I haven't found one. Not until today I hope. When I met you", I finished off burying my face into my hands deeply frustrated. _

_I felt Lenka's hand touch one of my hands softly, trying to avoid any type of frustration being thrown at her, but still trying to calm me in the process. It wasn't in a romantic way either, but more as if we were old friends or most likely siblings._

"_Don't fret William. I know a way to solve your problem. But I can only perform this spell for you in trade of something else. Promise me that you will never turn my kind unless they agree to it and that we will live as friends and not foes. That you will never take advantage of my kind for your own uses and that we will live in harmony. Now William, will you agree to this?" _

_I didn't hesitate to answer, "I William Thorne swear an oath and promise of never harming your kind without a cause and to all of what you have sworn for me never to do in trade for the knowledge of being able to turn my beloved and anyone else I might want to turn for my future family in coming years." _

_With that said, Lenka proceeded in cutting my right palm and cutting her own as well to combine our bloods. This was the only way the spell could be cast in my favor. _

_Once the spell was over I looked down at my hand and found it healed up with the smallest of scars I had ever seen. This would be the reminder of what I learned and who I met this day. _

"_We are done William. With the spell I mean. Now I must provide you with the information about the spell you don't know about. Don't worry. Everything is in motion but you must now know what is to come in your future and how to turn your wife. Unless you would like to find out yourself?" _

"_No, please tell me what I must know." _

"_To turn your wife is very easy but can be easily seen as complicated. To turn her you must drain half of her body of its flowing substance for your hunger. In turn you must give her only a small amount of your own and then bite her and inject her with your venom to activate the process. In my opinion, it would be better if you performed this task while giving her pleasure. It will relieve her of some of the pain she will feel. Afterwards she will lay still as if she were asleep, for a fair amount of hours. Probably what any human should be sleeping on a good day. As for the extras, if my instinct is correct, you wish or plan on having a family someday? Turned or given birth to?" _

_I never thought about it but now that Lenka had made me think about it, I felt it was true. I wanted my beloved to have children with me. If it was possible, I would prefer to see her abdomen protrude with my child inside of her than turning another human the way I had my brother. Though I wasn't against creating more of my kind as an extended family. _

"_Given birth to...and turned?" _

"_As I thought. You can have children of your own with Catherina, but you must wait until she becomes a full-blooded immortal as yourself." _

"_What exactly does that mean?" I wasn't sure if I had lost my mind or if Lenka had. _

"_See for yourself William. Check your right arm which is the same arm that shares the hand we combined blood with." _

_I did as she told and was beyond shocked at what I saw. I had a design running from my middle finger, formed as a ring, curving around all the way until it extended up to my shoulder and circled around it as well like a brace. Almost as those type of ink designs Native Americans were known for inventing lately. _

"_Lenka, is there a chance you have inherited the gifts from the Natives? Or is your blood combined with theirs?" I said this all without ever looking up at her. I couldn't. I was stuck between fascination and confusion on when this had happened. _

"_My mother was Native." _

"_You must have inherited her gifts then?" _

"_Of course I have. Now, do you want to know the rest or not?" I nodded my head in acknowledgement. _

"_What full-blooded immortal means is that even when you turn Catherina, she won't precisely be the same as yourself yet. You will have to wait until her time comes that she transforms into a full-blood. When she does become one, she will gain a design as yourself on her right arm but with some differences. This will happen for all immortals born or turned, except born children of yours will have to wait until their early adult lives to know that they are on their way to becoming immortal. Also all and any immortals will have a special ability. It will vary but most of them will have up to one or a few more special abilities."_

"_What type of abilities will they be able to have?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see William."_

"_And when exactly does their early adult life begin?" _

"_Around the time they turn sixteen to eighteen." _

"_Is there anything else I must know about?" _

"_There is always much to know William. But the most important is that you must know where your heart lies and you must trust your instinct. Don't trust anybody when it feels wrong."_

_I stood up to say my thanks and part ways but Lenka didn't give me the chance to utter a word. _

"_I'm not finished. If you dare go back on your word you will be cursed." _

"_What do you mean cursed?" _

"_I rather you not know or try to find out." She looked away as if tired. _

"_Does my promise only take part on my behalf or everyone in my family?" _

"_From now on it takes part on anyone you create or your existing family. I hope you provide this knowledge to them. But if one of them does decide to turn their back on you, the consequences will only lie on their hands, not yours." _

"_Is their more?" _

"_I expect us to be friends William. I would like to know how your life goes knowing I affected it with my presence. I would also like to meet your wife. From what I've heard from you, she sounds like a goddess of kindness."_

_I would have asked what more there was or what exactly that meant, but Lenka seemed worn out. _

"_Now I have told you everything. You can leave. And don't forget to check the mirror once you arrive home. Look under your eye and know that what you see is yours. But yours is special because it has six points and anyone else will only have five." Lenka followed me to the door. I think she had other plans for the afternoon. _

"_Before I leave, would you accept the invitation to come visit my home tomorrow evening? I would like Catherina to meet you. And if Ethaniel is there, him too." _

"_Of course William, I would love to. Give me your address please. And don't worry, I have the best memory anyone you meet won't have." _

_I gave her my address and I bid her farewell. I almost left but I told her one more thing, "I know we are friends Lenka, but now I know I see you as the sister I could have grown up with." _

***Hey everyone! :D I know, I know I've been gone for way too long. And I'll take all the vegetable and fruit throwing but I wrote this especially long chapter for y'all. Oh and I won't give you an excuse but an explanation of why I've been avoiding writing this chapter. Writing William's story is very hard! But I did it! :] And I'm not quite done with him yet…He still takes a small but major part in this story which will explain a lot about what's happening. And I know some of you want something bad to happen already but there are still more chapters to go before the really bad antagonist comes out. But you can see Shawn's girlfriend, **_**Cassidy**_**,**__**as the antagonist. Oh, and that's what I decided to call her during the time I was gone. I also figured out the plot and everything more clearly and there will be up to (hopefully) about forty or maybe fifty chapters. I'm not sure about that one yet, but I do know that this story will be a trilogy or quadrology. If I find something more to write about there will most likely be three more sequels, if not only two more. So yeah, I've figured everything out and there are more characters coming up in this one and the next one. A lot will be revealed maybe soon and all that fun stuff. And no, it won't be revealed who Tori stays with after all until towards the end of this story. Or will it? You'll see what I mean in story number two! Anywho, I'll try updating soon! And Eddie will be back in the story. ;) **

_**-alistarsmusic \(n_n)/**_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**~CHAPTER 21~**

I woke up feeling disoriented and as if I forgot something important. Not until I looked at the time did I remember what exactly was important.

I was supposed to go meet Eddie about three and a half hours ago. Oh shit!

I got up and ended up tripping over my blankets. I would have fallen if it weren't for the strong arms holding me up.

Wait, strong arms?

I looked up to face none other than…Eddie? How was he here?

"Eddie? I'm so sorry! I overslept and I-I didn't mean to-", I tried finishing but he put his index finger against my lips and stopped me from babbling.

"Shh, it's okay love. Your lucky your friend Lisa had gone to her car to pick up something she forgot if not no one would have seen me walking around in the parking lot", he said looking relieved. I, on the other hand felt guilty.

"Why are you pouting?" he asked when he looked down at me again.

"I'm not pouting. I'm just, I feel guilty you know? You're my boyfriend and I was supposed to stay up and wait for you to arrive and then go out and meet you", I said detangling myself from the covers around my legs and letting go of my hold on Eddie.

"You mean like those chick flicks when the guy or girl goes to the airport and meets their guy or girl and run to each other and the girl wraps her legs around the guy and they kiss like the world is ending then and there?" he said smirking at me while I just glared.

"No. I'm not like those girly bimbos you know? I would have just hugged you and led you back to my room and we would have spoken for a while until I fell asleep. Then you would have kissed my forehead and said 'Goodnight Tori' and fallen asleep too."

"If that had happened I wouldn't have let you fall asleep at all. I would have started kissing you the first moment my eyes fell on you. Then I would want you to bring me here so I could get a little more action. By morning you would feel sore and I would massage you until you felt better."

"What?" I yelled surprised at what he had in mind. I could tell my face was flustered by the heat spreading throughout my face all the way to the tips of my ears. I bet I looked like those innocent dears caught in the brightness of headlights.

"I'm just saying the truth love. Or did I hear wrong the other day when we talked on the phone?" he said raising an eyebrow up.

"I-I said no such thing about giving you some action!" I yelled while walking towards my loveseat and crossing my arms across my chest.

I watched as Eddie sat at the edge of my bed in front of me and just gazed at me incredulously. I know what I had said and he was right, but after missing out on the welcoming homecoming I wanted to give him, I guess I felt the way any girl would feel while PMSing; pissed off.

"Hey, you know I was just playing around. I didn't mean to upset you. What about if we start all over? I'll grab my bags and go outside the door and knock as if I just arrived?" He didn't even give me the chance to object. He stood up and grabbed his bags and went out the door. After about a minute he knocked and I stood sitting on the loveseat contemplating whether or not I wanted to open the door and play this charade with him.

I stood a few feet away from the door waiting to see what he would say.

"Honey I'm home. Will you open the door for me?"

Despite the fact that I felt my heart melt at the innocence I heard in his voice I was stubborn as hell because I wouldn't move from my spot.

"Tori come on. Let me start this all over, please? I love you."

And finally I gave in and opened the door with an urgency that surprised me and Eddie. But I didn't care, I jumped into his arms, hearing his bags fall to the ground with a thump, and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely as if the world were ending then and there.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist to support my weight on him and balance me so I wouldn't fall. But after a while I felt them start moving slowly down until they were both holding my arse. Then I could feel him walking towards my bed, not without closing the door first and locking it somehow, and gently laying me on the mattress while he hovered above me.

"Welcome home", I whispered. Eddie smiled at me gently that I felt my heart melt even more. We were also both quietly gasping for air and gazing at each other lovingly. Which reminded me, "I love you too."

That was all it took before we started making out again. I felt when Eddie started taking off my shirt but I didn't pay much attention. All I could comprehend was that he was touching me everywhere and kissing me everywhere and that it made me feel, special? As if I were the luckiest girl in the world. I also felt my pajama bottoms being tugged off, but I paid no mind to that either.

Afterwards, it was my turn. I pulled off his button down shirt, then his under shirt, and finally his pants. I didn't continue from there and he didn't either. We just made out like the teenagers we were and had fun.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking and no, I don't mean 'fun' as in kinky shit. Sometimes Eddie would kiss down my chest until he reached the bottom of my flat stomach, but it ended up cracking me up because I got really ticklish in that spot. And upon finding this out about me he ended up kissing me there more and blowing air at me which made me have a fit of giggles in turn. After a while I was in control and got on top of him and looked for a possible ticklish spot on him.

I found it but I was surprised. Eddie was really ticklish under his chin right where his adam's apple was. His second spot was under his feet. All we did was tickle each other and laugh and make out. He didn't ask for more than that and I didn't either. Not that I didn't feel when he got 'excited' because I definitely felt when something long dug hard into one of my legs which ended up making me gasp in surprise. I even tried to gasp as quietly as possible but he still heard me.

"Sorry", he said looking sheepish and readjusting the position he was in on top of me.

"Umm, excited are you?" I said. I automatically had a naughty thought in mind then. I slid my hand from the top of his chest down towards where his hardness awaited and grasped as gently as I could, though I had a very hard time since we both had our undergarments on still. I also heard the intake of breath he took from that little action and I looked up to see him close his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked letting go of him.

"I don't want to lose control Tori. If you're not ready for more than please don't tempt me", he said looking down at me worried.

"What if I just want to have fun?"

"I didn't know what you just did was called 'fun'."

"Well I just wanted to make you feel…umm…" I completely lost the words to finish saying what I was saying.

"You wanted to make me feel horny?" he said unashamed at saying it out loud.

"You don't know that…" I said looking off to the side.

"Yes I do. What if I wanted to have 'fun'?" he said. I could see the glint in his eyes and I ended up pushing him off a little.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" I said looking at him shocked.

"Well there's only one way to find out", and before I could jump up and run the other way he straddled my waist and held my arms above my head on the pillow.

"Eddie, don't you dare!" I said looking at him even more shocked.

I watched as he lifted himself up a little off of me and instead of straddling my waist he parted my legs and parted his own to make sure I wouldn't move mine. Then I watched as he let go of one of my hands, only to grab both of mine in one of his and felt as his free hand roamed from my cheeks, down towards my chest, grazing my bra covered breasts a little and moving towards my belly button. I couldn't help it then, I started laughing my head off and he kept swiping his finger from side to side, making sure I kept laughing until I gasped when I felt that finger of his move under the front of my underwear.

"Eddie, please. I don't want to do this right now."

He looked up at me and I saw how defeated he felt from my words. He moved back to straddle my waist and he put his hands at the sides of my face and he kissed me fiercely once again. Then he let go and brought his face a little higher from mine only to say, "Like I said, I won't force you. I'm not like those type of guys love", and he kissed me again. Afterwards, I lay in his arms contentedly while both of us gasped for air again and I felt the tiredness regain control of me. We both fell asleep then.

During the late morning I woke up feeling refreshed and content and I sighed out loud. I could still feel Eddie's arms around me and I turned as lightly as I could just in case he was still asleep.

I was wrong. He was awake, very awake in fact. I could see the little smirk playing on his lips and all it did was make me confused and self-conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Or is it my hair? It's both of those isn't it? Crap!" I tried to get up but he held onto me tightly, preventing me from leaving his arms. Not that I really wanted to but still…

"It's none of that love. I was just remembering what you said while you were sleeping. I didn't know you were a sleep talker. Which woke me up about an hour ago you know?" he said laughing at the end.

Oh, how I missed that laugh of his. All it did was make me want to eat him. Rhetorically. I didn't want to eat him literally, but I wanted to eat him with kisses until the world ended.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me what I said in my sleep."

"No, you tell me first then I'll tell you what you said."

"Come on! Tell me, please?"

I could tell by the face he made that I won and me saying 'please' crumpled up his defenses.

"I didn't hear you say anything at first but like I said, you woke me up about an hour ago when you were yelling 'Yes! Yes! I fucking love you Eddie! Fuck! Faster! Faster!'" He smirked even more when he was done telling me this.

"I did not say that! You heard wrong", I said glaring at him.

"I'm not lying love. You said it like that and you were even moaning. I bet you were even having an orgasm. What?"

"Let me go!"

"Why? I'm just telling you what I was thinking at the time. I wish I was in that pretty head of yours so I could really join you."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you anymore."

"Fuck. I'm sorry love. Come on! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

I ran into the rest room when I had the chance to escape from his arms. I really needed to look at my face and hair just in case there was something on it. Okay, maybe it wasn't my face or hair that bothered me but I was really embarrassed. I can't believe I said that in my dream. I don't even remember what I dreamed about. I just remember that Eddie was in it and that's all.

I really had to shower too. After that trip to the waterfall and the run in the forest I never got to take one from being exhausted.

I was scrubbing my back when I heard Eddie yell, "I'm sorry love."

I didn't listen to him. I kept scrubbing until I reached my legs when I heard him again.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or just ignore me the whole time I'm here?"

I finished washing my body off with water then turned it off. I got out and grabbed a towel from the side and dried myself from head to toe. When I was done, I realized I was in such a hurry to get in here that I forgot to grab my damn clothes. I decided to wrap the towel tightly around myself and I opened the door. Lo and behold Eddie lied on his back on the bed with one of his arms covering his eyes. I think he was really frustrated. And I felt really bad for acting over myself even if I wasn't trying to.

Now I was indecisive about whether I wanted to go grab my clothes first and change then go to Eddie or if I wanted to go to Eddie first then go grab my clothes and change. I couldn't decide until I saw him uncover his eyes a little and look at me with shock then some type of hunger in his eyes. But he controlled himself and covered his eyes again, clearly waiting for me to make the first step in talking. But I didn't; I just walked up to him until I stood in front of him and then I carefully laid myself on top of him. I don't think me being half wet bothered him much. Now Eddie was being stubborn, he wouldn't uncover his eyes for me or even wrap his arms around me so he could hold me. I was about to push myself off of him when I felt his arm snake around my waist to bring me closer. Then he uncovered his eyes from his arm and held me with that one too.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked all innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so…over myself. I just felt embarrassed. I had no idea I dreamed about that or that I speak when I'm sleeping", I said looking down at his lips.

"Don't worry about it love. I enjoyed it and I also like watching you sleep. Even if you dream dirty, you look like an angel when you sleep", he said bringing up my chin to look at his eyes that were full of truth.

I couldn't help it then, just the way I couldn't help it every other time I was this close to Eddie. I kissed him roughly and I felt my fangs come out a little. I tried to be as careful as possible but it was hard. In the end, I nipped his bottom lip just like on our first date and sucked his yummy blood. He was totally fine with it, but I also knew it totally ruined some of the mood we were in. Or more like Eddie was in, since his hands were currently grasping my bare arse.

I stopped myself and got off of him a little.

"I'm sorry. I kind of lost control", I said sheepishly.

"It's always okay with me love. And I'm starting to get used to it. But my lip feels a little numb right now", he said biting on his bottom lip a little to bring back the feeling.

"Let me go change so we can go get lunch and then I can show you around the campus", I said tugging on his arms that wouldn't let go of me.

Before he did let go of me though, I felt his hands slide from my butt to my spine and it felt good when he gently slid his fingertips up and down. I was even biting my bottom lip so I wouldn't start moaning out loud. But then I panicked because the towel lost its hold around me and fell on top of him. And my arms were at the sides of his face and if he looked down I'm sure he would have seen my chest.

I think he saw me panicking because he slid his hands off of me and without looking down grabbed the ends of the towel and put them together. I got off of him, holding the towel tightly to my chest and went to my closet to find some of my underclothes.

"Did you get to take a shower before you came?" I asked without looking at him.

"No, I was really in a hurry to come here and finally see you." Eddie sounded really sincere.

"Go take a shower. So by the time you're done you'll find me doing my makeup", I said finally looking at him.

"Alright, I'll hurry up. And I'm sorry about the towel." I saw how he blushed a little and looked down as if he were a little kid caught doing something bad.

I felt bad because I'm the one who seemed to be ruining everything since he got here. I walked up to him and brought his face up to look at me. I didn't give him the chance to think about saying anything else. I lowered his head down to mine and kissed him and loved how he instinctively put his arms around my waist so he wouldn't give me the chance to escape.

When we stopped kissing he put his forehead against mine and looked down at me with a smile.

"I'm the one who's sorry 'love'", I said smirking at the end. The use of him using that word on me was starting to get stuck on me too.

"There's nothing to be sorry about love. Now go change before you become the death of me."

"You're the one who's actually going to be the death of me", I said tightening my grip on his shoulders.

"Yeah right, I'm the helpless human boyfriend of the gorgeous vampire girlfriend. Who do you see surviving in the end?" he asked.

"Both of us, that's who I see surviving in the end."

"Why both of us?"

"You'll see. Now go take a shower! I'm hungry and my hair is going to be a bitch to comb right now."

All he did was laugh at me and step away a bit. I started walking towards the closet again and I turned to look where he was which was exactly where I hoped he would be at. Right next to the bathroom door ready to go in. Once he opened it he looked at me again with a smile on his lips and I looked at him seductively and 'accidently' let go of my towel. I was content with the reaction on his face which was full of shock and I looked down at his hand currently holding the door knob which turned into a fist. The last thing I heard him say underneath his breath when he rushed into the door was, "Fuck, she's definitely going to be the death of me."

And I made sure to chuckle loud enough for him to hear me, so he would know I heard him.

***Hey lovely readers! I hope you liked this love infested chapter. :P I tried my best to make it so you guys might like Eddie a little more. I know how some of you don't really like him and it's sad because he's not that bad of a guy. He really does love Tori and I don't plan on making them break up anytime soon. (Yeah I know, I just gave away a hint). Anywho, the scene some of you await might be the next chapter or the next-next one. So it's coming up. Can't wait to read some of your reactions! :D**

_**-alistarsmusic ***_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**~CHAPTER 22~**

Eddie and I were currently heading out of my dorm holding hands when I thought of something I hadn't asked yet.

"So, what happened when Lisa found you in the parking lot?"

"I think she couldn't see me that well and was scared because she looked as if she were about to scream, but then I called out her name and she recognized me. She asked what I was doing there and I told her that you weren't picking up your phone so I was lost. Then she guided me to your room telling me that you must have fallen asleep. We didn't talk for a while until she suddenly said 'Thanks for rescuing me that time when I was a freshman.' I was confused about that at first but then I remembered. I told her it was no problem but she insisted that she owed me one. I just laughed it off and she looked like she wanted to tell me more but she changed her mind and we got to your room a few minutes later. Before she left she gave me her spare key you had given her and said 'I don't want it anymore. Just in case I walk in on you two doing something I don't want to scar my eyes with'." The entire time I listened to him speak, I found myself feeling happy that Lisa had bonded with him and she seemed to genuinely like him for me. But then I started wondering what else she wanted to talk about.

"That's nice. I mean how she seems to be happy that I'm with you. I don't think she would have given my spare key to a guy she didn't like for me."

"Yeah. So what have you been up to since the last time you called me?"

And that's when I started thinking about Skye and everything that happened between us. I could feel my palms sweating a bit from the nerves and I rubbed the hand he wasn't holding against my pant leg.

"Umm, not much. Like I said, I was researching about something that's mainly it. Oh, look were at the cafeteria. If there's not that many people than it's a good thing. It means there are more food options available. I wonder if Lisa's here already." I said looking around for her. But I was also looking around for a certain guy with dark brown hair. Both of them weren't there so I guided Eddie to the line so we could grab food.

"What are you getting?" he asked me.

"Hmm, salad? I don't really know what I want."

"Salad? For lunch? I think you should grab that seafood pasta thing right there. It almost looks like that dish you wanted when we were at Olive Garden."

"Sure, but you should get that too", I said smiling up at him.

He nodded his head and grabbed two plates of the same stuff. Before we got out of line I grabbed him a monster and one for myself for later and grabbed a coffee for me too.

"Are you sure you want to drink caffeine? Your hands are already shaking." I could see the worry forming in his eyes for me. I tried my best to control it, but I was shaking for some reason. I think I was afraid we would run into Skye.

"I'm fine. I think I feel cold", I said trying my best to make my lie believable.

"Hey, let's go to the tables outside. I don't see any in here. And the sun's out so you'll get warm." He guided me out the door until we found some empty tables in the middle of campus. We sat down and once we both put what we were holding on the table, he came around to me so he could help put his sweater on me. I wasn't really cold but it helped my nerves go away. He kissed my lips for a second then walked back across from me and sat down.

"Feeling better?"

"Very. Thank you by the way."

"Anything for you love." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"So, we only had a few days to hang out before I had to come here. I never got to ask you any questions."

"Are we going to play twenty questions?" he said raising his eyebrow up.

"Sure. Let's play that but I go first. Then you can ask me whatever you want."

He nodded his head in agreement and I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, forming the questions he would ask me when it was his turn.

"How many girlfriends have you had before me?"

I saw him thinking about it and counting in his mind. I was getting worried because he thought about it pretty damn long. I even felt myself getting jealous for no apparent reason.

"Four."

"Who did you last with the longest?"

"My fourth girlfriend. We lasted six months before she decided to cheat on me and I found out from one of my friends."

When I heard him say 'cheated on me' I instantly started panicking because I cheated on him too. And what would happen when I told him? Would he break up with me too?

"Did you get mad at her?"

I saw how he was incredulous that I wouldn't get how he felt when he found out his last girlfriend cheated on him so I added more to it.

"I mean, some guys act whatever about it and move on and some can't get over it too fast. Did you?"

"Yeah. When I met you about three months later I knew I wanted to be with you. Tori, when I first met you I-I knew I was in love. I felt completely different from what I had felt from my previous relationships and I wanted to be with you so bad. But we had just met and I could see in your eyes how you looked at me as only a friend. Just as a friend and it killed me inside to know that if I told you how I felt, I might ruin everything between us and it would kill me even more", he said with so much pain in his eyes. Seeing that, I knew what I did to him was very wrong and I felt ashamed. I had played with both his and Skye's feelings when I should have only been thinking about Eddie. I wanted to cry so badly but if he saw that he might guess why I was crying.

"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"Hey! It's not your turn yet!" I yelled half-heartedly. I even put in a laugh at the end to try to convince him.

"Okay ask me something else", he said grabbing my hands that were currently clutching my coffee cup.

"Umm, how old were you when you had your first girlfriend?"

"Eleven. I think I was a fifth grader", he said smirking at me.

"Whoa! You were a player huh?" I said laughing.

"No, I just really liked that girl. And my guy friends kept telling me to ask her out so I did."

"What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?" I asked all of a sudden curious.

"Umm, I think it was when I was in seventh and we had physical education for the first time. Then some girl that had a crush on me went behind me and pantsed me. But she didn't just bring down my shorts but my boxers too so everyone saw everything", he said laughing.

"What did the girl do? Or say? What did you do?" I couldn't believe Eddie went through that as a kid. It totally baffled my mind. I think I would have cried if that had happened to me.

"She was blushing really red when she looked down at my privates and was like 'sorry' and she just ran off crying her eyes off. I think she thought I was mad at her. I was just really embarrassed. Then my guy friends went around me, covering me so nobody else would see me while I pulled up my boxers and shorts."

"You're lucky to have had friends like that", I said smiling at him. He just nodded his head.

"Hmm, what's the best moment of your life so far?"

"Meeting the girl of my dreams and going out with her. I plan to marry her someday." When I heard him say the last part I felt my heart stop. He really wanted to marry a whore like me? I don't care if he didn't know! I looked away blushing and I think he thought it was because he knew I knew that he was talking about me.

"I really want to be with you Tori. I don't care if were different. I still want you the way you are and if it's possible, I want to have kids with you too." My eyes widened at the mention of kids, especially with him and I looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I love you Victoria. If you want, I'll get on my knees right now and propose. I'll get you the ring the first chance I get to."

"No! No ring's right now! And don't propose!" I said yelling at him. I saw the hurt crumple his happiness and it hurt me seeing him like that. I even felt his hands start to slide off mine and I let go of my cup to grab his hands and explain my mean behavior.

"I mean, were moving too fast Eddie. We haven't even been together for a week and you're already talking about proposing. I just want to take it slow with that right now. I love you too sweetie but just take it slow with me. Talking about proposing to me right now and having kids freaks me out. Just wait for me to catch up, okay?"

He looked up at me and nodded his head with a half-smile on his lips. It was better than the frown from seconds ago. He even brought my hands up to his lips to kiss both my palms.

"Okay, so what's your favorite sport? Or do you like sports?"

"Of course I like sports. I'm a guy", he said chuckling. "I like football, soccer, basketball, hockey, and baseball. All of them go from most favorite to least. And the teams I go for are chargers, none, lakers, none, and dodgers. Oh, and I used to be in football and soccer during my freshman, sophomore, and junior years."

What? He was in all of that and I didn't know? Fuck! I missed a lot!

"You look surprised", he said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I am! How didn't I see you were part of some sports in our school? I must really be oblivious."

"No you're not. You just didn't know me enough to know."

"But I should have at least known you were in football. Shawn was in football and I went to go see some of his games sometimes with Lisa."

"Oh that guy."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. I think I knew everyone no matter if they were in JV or Varsity."

"Why does it sound like you didn't like him…much?"

"No important reason", he said looking away from me.

"Tell me, please?"

I heard him sigh from giving up and said, "I saw the way he looked at you. When you went to his games I saw how he smiled all happy because you were there and when you didn't show up I saw how it made him become all down. He didn't try so hard when you weren't there and when you were he showed off. I even heard him talking about you in the locker room about how he wanted to bang that little pretty ass of yours. It made me angry when he talked about you like a piece of meat he wanted for the moment and I wanted to beat the shit out of him. But if I did, I was afraid you would find out it was me and never speak to me again", he said looking back at me with hurt clear in his eyes.

"What else did he say Eddie?" I could tell my grip on his hands got tighter but he didn't care at the moment.

"He told his friends he would fuck you one day so hard, you would be desperate for more afterwards. That you would yell his name and that would be when he knew he had you in his hands. And if you didn't let him have his way, he said he was going to…" He stopped and I guessed the end of it.

Shawn was going to rape me if I didn't let him have me! That bastard! Piece of shit! Mother fucker! I wanted to find his ass and murder him!

"Tori? I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did. Now I know exactly what he wanted. And exactly who he is, which is a crappy person I don't ever want to talk to again. I even felt bad for saying 'no' when he told me how he felt about me. I was even going to try to hook him up with Lisa because she really likes him! And he's an ass in reality! I don't ever want to talk to him! Or see him in that case!" I yelled. I could tell I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying and Eddie came to my side on the table to hold me in his arms. That was all I needed. His arms around me, protecting me from anything and anyone who wanted to hurt me.

After five minutes of crying hysterically, I started feeling better and Eddie insisted that we should go back to my room. But I kept saying no and that I wanted to show him a place he would have never dreamed or thought of before. I wanted to show him the waterfall. The only place that could let me forget about Shawn and his ugly thoughts. My sanctuary.

Once Eddie and I finished eating, though I wasn't hungry anymore after finding out who Shawn really was, we threw away what we needed to and I guided him into the path in the forest that led to my place of sanctuary.

Even after feeling regret from cheating on Eddie, I couldn't help but notice the difference between the way it felt when Eddie walked besides me and how it felt when Skye did.

"So where are we heading again?" Eddie asked for the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise. You're lucky I didn't blind fold you." I looked up at him to stick my tongue out. All he did was smile from the relief of seeing me acting the way I would always act around him.

"You still can, but I'll have to give you a piggy back ride. If not you won't be able to reach my eyes", he said winking down at me.

"No, it's okay. I want you to know where this place is located, just in case one day you need to find me." I smiled up at him and he looked happy with anything I wanted as long as I was happy. Which was new to me since I always grew up with the man of the house bossing everyone and making up the choices for each person.

"So do you want to finish asking me those twenty questions? What number were you on anyways?" he asked me.

"Hmm, I was on fourteen if you don't count what I asked afterwards…" I said looking away when Shawn came to my mind.

"I won't count those. Let's start off from fourteen. So now you have six more before my turn." He didn't make me look up at him but I knew he wanted to reassure himself that I was okay. I could tell because his grip on my hand tightened a little. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, so how did your parents meet?" I can't believe I didn't force him to take me to meet his mom and dad before I came here.

"Umm, my parents met when they went to a concert in Oregon. My dad lived in Washington and my mom lived in California. They were really big fans of this band and they accidently met when they went to a bar afterwards. My dad knew that when he first laid eyes on my mom that she was the one. It's funny because my mom wasn't looking for a relationship but she ended up being in one anyways", I could tell from the look in his eyes that the story about his parents made him happy. I think in a way he compared their story to his which involved me.

"That's sweet. So how many siblings do you have?" I never saw him around with a brother or sister.

"I'm an only child. My mom actually died giving birth to me. My dad was broken hearted afterwards, but he still took care of me. He always showed me pictures of her when I was young. Just so I would know who she was when I was older. And my dad died three years ago from cancer. So I don't really have anyone except a distant uncle and his wife and two kids. I haven't spoken to them since the funeral."

"I'm sorry for asking about that. I shouldn't have brought back those memories." I really felt guilty for putting that crease between his eyebrows. I shouldn't have asked him questions like that, if only I had known.

"It's okay love. I want you to know these things about me, no matter what it's about. I still want you to ask me anything." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"When your dad died, who did you stay with?"

"I didn't want anyone to find out that I had no one to take care of me except my uncle, so since I wouldn't move to Washington with him, he told me he would let me live on my own as long as I didn't get into trouble and made sure not to mention anything about him leaving me here on my own."

"If I had known you better then, I would have let you live with me. Even if we were just friends."

"Would your mom have approved?" I let this question slide since it was still my turn but he saw my face and winked down at me.

"Yeah, I think she would have. But she would have made up rules, like 'no boys allowed in your room after nine p.m.' or 'no playing ball in the house' since she has all these fragile dishes she doesn't want to lose from being broken."

"I would listen to the second rule, but I'm not sure about the first one. I would probably sneak in after she checked up on us and go into your room just to sleep with you", he said laughing and wagging his eyebrows at me. I playfully punched his arm and he mocked being hurt.

"Hmm, so what did you see in me that drew you in?"

"I saw a very generous girl with a kind heart full of innocence. What drew me in the most though was how I could tell how you were going through pain at the same time I was. I could tell there were issues going on in your life that year and I wished I could help you. But you didn't really need help because I saw how you tried to move past it all when you were helping others. Like you helped me and your strength was what drew me to you. I wanted to be strong too and I borrowed some of yours."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do." Eddie hugged me from behind and kissed my ear. It felt weird walking with him behind me but I got used to it in no time. "You have two more questions left to ask me", he whispered in my ear.

"You've been keeping track? And don't count that as one!" I said giggling.

"Mmm-hmm." He kissed my cheek this time.

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Yes, I've actually only had three. My first pet was a turtle but I lost it when I let it go and I couldn't find it. My second pet was a lizard but one time I went off to boys' camp and my dad was supposed to take care of it for me. He didn't and it was dead when I went back home. I was upset about it for a while so he bought me a puppy which was my last pet. It was a light tan Labrador and he was my buddy for a long time. But one day he wasn't at my house anymore when I got home from school. I think someone stole him, but I have given up on pets after him."

"That's sad. I would probably have cried from losing my dog."

"I got over it. I felt like I wasn't meant to take care of anything anymore except for myself. But now I have one more person to take care of which is you." I looked up behind me and was surprised when lips attacked my own. I smiled in our kiss and I felt him smile too.

"Okay, so if we ever did marry…umm I mean when we get married, how many kids would you want if…I mean how many kids would we have?" I had to change both of those because I could feel him flinch when I talked as if I would consider it later on, which I would but I didn't want to think about it at all right now. It would totally kill my mood.

"Hmm, how many kids do you want to have with me?" I felt his hands gently sliding up and down my stomach. All it did was make me imagine what it would be like if I was pregnant right now with his child in me.

"I honestly don't know Eddie. I never really thought about having kids before you brought it up", _Lie _I told myself. I did think about it once, but the baby boy I held in my arms was Skye's son not Eddie's.

"How about ten?" I gasped and he just chuckled in my ear. "I'm just playing around with you. But really, how about six?" I sucked in a breath for air and he looked down at me incredulously.

"Really? Not even six?" I shook my head no and he thought about it again.

"Okay, how about four? That's my last offer. Take it or leave it." If I could I would leave it, but it would definitely break his heart.

"Alright four, but if my body gets all weird it's your fault!" I said playfully.

"Can your body get 'weird' while you're a vampire?" he asked.

"No, I was just playing around. The way I look right now is forever." I don't think he really cared how I looked, but it was reassuring to know all that mattered most was my personality. I think that's what he was talking about before the topic of having children.

I gasped when his thumbs gently grazed my hard nipples and I was losing my mind with that sinful touch. I decided not to wear a bra after that episode this morning and I wasn't sure if I regretted it or not. Especially while I wore this thin spaghetti strapped shirt. I could tell Eddie enjoyed touching me this way though.

"Eddie…not here!" I gasped out. It was hard to move when he held me from behind.

"Okay, okay. I thought we could start the baby making already." He said playfully. I could tell from his laugh.

"Umm, I actually can't 'make babies' right now," I said looking off to the side. I felt when his hold on my waist faltered a little and I knew it could either be from surprise, shock, or both.

"Wh-what? You can't conceive or…?" I had no idea how to explain the process so I just spoke the first words on my mind.

"No, I mean I can't have babies right now. I'm just a half-blood vampire. Not full-blooded so I can't have kids right now. When I become full-blooded I'll be able to, but until then no. Right now I'm just like a fledgling. Do you get it?"

"I think so. I didn't mean to react that way. I just thought vampires were all the same and could do the same things as humans can." I just shook my head and I felt his grip on me tighten again.

"Why do you want to have kids right now? We still have a lot of time."

"I thought your turn was over?"

"It is but I'm curious. And you technically asked me nine questions already", I said chuckling.

"Hey! Your keeping track aren't you?" I nodded my head and said, "Ten…" and I laughed again.

"That one doesn't count!" He said laughing with me.

"Okay! But yeah, I'm keeping track no matter if it seems like it or not. So, why do you want to have kids already?"

I heard him sigh while thinking over his answer, and finally he said, "Because you're a vampire and you'll get to live forever and while I'm still young, I want to have kids with you so I can watch them grow up with both their parents. I don't want them to be like me. And I want to be able to have the time of my life right now too, with you." All I could think from his answer was, _Damn! _I really sucked! I've been acting weird over having kids with him and marrying him and it was because I knew what was coming up, but I haven't told him about my plans for him yet. I think it was time to tell him though.

"Eddie, umm, I think I should tell you what exactly I was researching on throughout the week. It has to do with you." I looked down at my shoes and I felt his hold on me loosen until he wasn't holding me anymore. I saw his shadow go in front of me and I knew he was trying to decide what the heck I was talking about.

"What do you mean Tori?"

"I-I was looking for a way to turn you into a vampire. And I found the answer."

"Were you going to tell me about this soon?" I could hear some hurt in his voice and it killed me to know that he thought I wouldn't give him a choice. Though in my mind I wouldn't have, but with my conscious I had to. Even if he didn't want to anymore.

"Yes, I was going to tell you about it soon. But not right now. But since we're talking about our future right now, it started to feel like the right time to tell you." I still didn't dare look at him, but I felt the relief let go of the tension in my shoulders when I heard him sigh in relief.

"When did you plan on turning me?"

I decided to look at him then and I saw some type of confidence building up in his eyes. That's when I knew that my answer was true after all.

"Tonight. I was going to make you mine forever tonight."

***Dun dun dun! Hello lovelies! I think this was a fun chapter to write and very insightful for both you and me. I didn't know I was going to write any type of background for Eddie, but it seemed like a good idea when I started running out of ideas for Tori to ask him. That's why it started out simple, but it got hard towards the end. And I cheated too because I counted the two or three-way questions as two or three. That's why you didn't count twenty questions if you did look them over. Anyways, everything about him wasn't true and no my life isn't put into this story and all of its characters. I only put some of myself into Tori since she's supposed to have this different type of personality from everyone else, so yeah…Hope you liked it as much as I did! **

**P.S. The fun is just beginning! **

**P.S.S. READ THIS NOTE! The next chapter will be very Rated-R! I had to warn you now because I remember how some of you freaked the last time I wrote a mini Rated-R scene and some of you were mad that I didn't give out a warning before. So yeah…don't read the next one if sex scenes make you feel weird. Oh, and I'll take a few days to update the next one. It's prewritten already, but I felt that I should update two chapters at the same time, so if some of you don't want to read the sex scene than you can skip it and go to the next one. And the one after isn't written yet. Oh, and just in case some of you don't read this note or forget, I'll make sure to write and A/N again for the next one! XD**

_**-alistarsmusic! \m/**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

***Just a reminder- DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF: You feel weird reading sex scenes or anything like that. I don't want people getting a hissy fit because I didn't warn them. And if you don't read this chapter go on to the next one. It is sex free and you will just get more insight on the lovely Lisa and Tori. If you do read this one, well…you'll get to see how Eddie handles these types of moments when it's with Tori.**

**~CHAPTER 23~**

"_When did you plan on turning me?" _

_I decided to look at him then and I saw some type of confidence building up in his eyes. That's when I knew that my answer was true after all. _

"_Tonight. I was going to make you mine forever tonight." _

"So you're turning me in a few hours?" He asked without any fear behind his gaze on me.

"Only if you still want to, if not I'm willing to be with you as a human. But I want to not be careful all the time anymore and I want you with me…forever." I made sure to whisper the last part because I honestly didn't know if I was going to be with Eddie forever. I loved him and all, but sometimes relationships just aren't meant to be.

Eddie came to me then and held me from my waist. He looked down at me while I looked up at him and he whispered, "Of course I want to be turned into what you are. I want to be with you forever too." Then our lips met and we kissed even more intensely than the other times like if there was no tomorrow. Actually, he wouldn't see tomorrow until evening because he would be passed out in sleep. Then he would wake up with a bloodlust I'm sure.

When we let go, both of us were gasping for air and I stepped away from him until he wasn't holding me from my waist anymore. I wanted to have some more fun before everything might become complex.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled running behind him and to the river I remembered seeing before on all my trips there.

When I was about three feet from the water I hurriedly took off my navy blue converse and socks then slipped off my jeans, leaving me only in my laced underwear and navy blue tank top. I stepped a little more to the edge of the water and looked behind to check where Eddie was. He was almost here and was watching me with shock and love full in his eyes. I swiftly brought my tank top up, leaving me bare-chested and jumped into the water with one of my arms covering my chest.

Not until I was under water did I start swimming around. I wasn't ready to go up to the surface because since I was in here, I was sure Eddie would join me and that he would currently be taking off his clothes too. And I didn't want to know if he was fully naked or half. I would rather he surprised me.

I felt when he jumped in and felt somewhat relieved when I saw his boxer briefs still on him. I decided to swim as slowly as possible and went under him. When he was about to peek under water I grabbed his feet and pulled him as hard as I could to where I was. It was definitely no easy task since he's a guy and we're under water. But he helped me and brought himself to where I was.

When he did reach me I noticed that he wouldn't look below my eyes to see my nakedness and I wasn't sure if I was relieved or frustrated about that. I think ever since I interacted with the opposite sex in the past few weeks, my hormones definitely were all over the place. Now all I could think about was making my guys crazy for me. And knowing that I thought that way made me feel like going crazy.

Eddie started pointing upwards and I knew what he was telling me. That we should go up for air if not we would surely drown. So I grabbed his other hand and started guiding him up as he did with me.

Once I hit the top I automatically gasped for air and heard Eddie do the same. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down for a kiss. I felt when he wrapped his arms around me again for the hundredth time that day and before our chests touched, I did the unexpected and let go of one of my arms around him to let go of one of his arms on me and brought his hand to my chest. At first he was really hesitant and it made me want to laugh that he was nervous but then I could feel how nervous I was so I didn't. I guess he didn't expect me to take it so far and I didn't expect myself to go so far either until later this night. Actually, in a few hours since the sun was currently setting.

I moaned when Eddie made up his mind and softly held one of my breasts in his hand. And it made me instinctively grip the back of his hair and I decided to pull on it. I wanted more and I expected him to give me everything now.

"I think we should wait love, well until were back in your room", he said when I had moved my head to his shoulder and started nipping at his collar bone skin.

"I'm not even sure I can wait anymore", I managed to rasp out. I could feel my breaths hitching and I knew that if I didn't have him now, the mood would die as fast as a shooting star or that is what I told myself since I was feeling a little desperate.

I heard Eddie chuckle under his breath and I looked up at him from my spot on his neck.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I should be worried that _he _didn't want to do this anymore.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about all those other times when I tried and now that I'm not, as much, you're the one who's asking", he said looking down at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Tell me, would you rather we continued the last half of your questions or that we continued what is currently occurring?" I said moving my head from his neck to look up at him. I even started biting my bottom lip just to make it look like I was worried about what he was going to decide.

"Believe me, I want this love, but I need to make sure that _you _are ready. I don't want you to think that you're ready just because of a few intense kisses here and there. If you're ready, let's go to your room and continue." I really wished he hadn't put it like that. But then I remembered where we were currently and it reminded me of what had almost happened a few days ago with a certain someone who wasn't Eddie. Just reminding myself of that was enough to make up my mind.

"Let's go", I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the edge where my clothes and his were splayed out. I didn't even give myself a break when we got to the top and started redressing. I hurriedly put on my shirt and jeans then my socks and shoes and looked to Eddie who had been dressing beside me.

He was done at the same time as I was and he looked at me with worry clear in his eyes. I think he thought I might be going crazy. And I think I was because I was only willing to do this with him to make up for that time with Skye. Once we were done and I waited for Eddie to awaken as a half-blood vampire, I convinced myself that I would feel better about almost doing it with Skye. Even if Eddie didn't know, yet, it would relieve the stress I have been in since that other day.

"Are you okay?" he asked when we were almost out of the pathway and onto campus grounds. Only about five minutes have passed and Eddie stayed behind me watching me in case I started doing something else that was weird or crazy. I hope he didn't think I was turning into a nut case because I wasn't.

"Yeah I am", I said looking off to the side. "I just, I want you already. I want to please you and get this over with. That way I have time to teach you the basics before you leave."

"What are you trying to say? Please me? What about you? And what do you mean I'm leaving?" He walked faster until he caught up to me and walked besides me. When I took too long thinking the answers over, he grabbed my arm as if to stop me, but I answered him before he could.

"I can tell how much you want me Eddie. And I feel guilty when I see the affection in your eyes, but you won't make a move so you won't hurt me. And it makes me happy to know that you're a gentleman. But now it's my turn and I feel ready. I really want to do this now and turn you before the week is over and I'm too late. And I will be pleased, believe me when I say that. Just think about how desperate I sounded back there", I said pointing my thumb behind us. "And even though I'm turning you, you still have to go back. You'll be able to come back permanently when you receive the letter to come in the mail."

Eddie didn't answer me for a while. By then we had arrived to the front door of my dorm building and I was getting worried that he might reconsider everything after all.

When we got to the elevator and were close to my floor he decided to say something.

"I would have gotten my way someday, maybe not now but later. I would have convinced you, you know?"

"And I wouldn't have fallen for your tricks. You would try and try each time and I would blow you off like the head cheerleader who blows off the nerd asking her to prom."

"You wound my heart with your words love." The elevator doors dinged open, indicating that we were now on my floor. Before I could start walking, Eddie grabbed my waist so I could wrap my legs around his and then he grabbed my bottom, walking both of us to my door while I started kissing his neck. I heard when he opened and closed then locked my door and that's when the action really started.

"Shower or bed?" I asked breathless.

He taunted me with his silence and I would have ended it if he didn't speak up when he did.

"Shower. After all, you asked for it in the lake", he said while kissing ad sucking at my skin on my neck.

He took us to the bathroom then let me go so we could start undressing again. Our backs were turned so it was going to have to end up as a surprise.

When I was done, I got into the shower quickly and turned the shower head on. Just because we were having sex in the shower didn't mean I didn't want to take a shower either.

I sighed when I felt Eddie's arms slide around me again. Then he turned me to face him and I was attacked by lips on my own. I felt his hands slide completely around me and slide slowly downwards until they hovered above my ass. Then his sinful hands cupped my butt from underneath and picked me up a little.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this Tori? I won't stop after this", he whispered into my ear.

"Y-yes. I want this! Now!" I yelled when I felt myself being desperate again.

My back hit the wall gently in a second, after I gave him permission, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders but slid them up around his neck when I felt he needed my help to hold myself up. Then he put his hands at the sides of my ribs, on the wall and I felt him position himself below me.

Before I decided to move my head at the side of his chin, he looked me in the eyes and told me, "I love you."

"I love you too", I whispered before I felt him go inside of me. I gasped then moaned out loud and wished for the bed so he could have silenced me with kisses. He might be able to now but he couldn't do all the work while he carried both our weights standing up. He would be triple tasking if he did kiss me right now.

When he was all the way in, he paused letting me adjust to his size and I felt my walls stretching literally in pleasure. I guess my dream talking would become real soon.

He knew when I was ready because I kissed his neck once before I moaned out loud again. I tried muffling it beside his neck but realized I might get tempted to bite him and I didn't want to just yet.

"Eddie! Faster! Please!" I screamed when it felt too slow for how fast the adrenaline in me was going.

"I'm trying love. Is this your first time?" He asked me. I could hear some surprise in his tone and I nodded my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I never had the chance to ask you before. And you feel tight love."

I look down feeling embarrassed until Eddie says, "Look at me love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I swear. I wouldn't mind at all if this was your first or third or tenth or whatever time. I still love you no matter what." I looked back at him smiling happy and must have blushed because I could feel the warmth spreading on my face from my cheeks to the tip of my ears.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle. But we should move this to the bed. It's a little hard when I'm the only one moving", he says seeing my blush and letting go of the wall. I can also see that little smile playing on his lips.

I nod my head and Eddie picked me up again, holding my rear end and shutting off the water with one hand. He proceeded in stepping out of the shower with me in his arms and moving us to the bed.

For some reason, I wished I had lied. Maybe I could have seemed experienced when I got used to his movements. I would have started moving too but what the heck! At least were still doing it. And on a softer surface too.

This time my back hit the comforter and Eddie briefly picked me up from my waist so he could move the covers out from underneath me. Once he did, he put me back down and parted my legs and put his between mine so I wouldn't be able to move. Then he put the covers on top of him and we both breathed out before things started again. But when I thought he would start he kissed me instead and I held onto his neck to bring him closer to me. His hands were beside my head and I felt them moving further below until his thumbs traced my shoulders and arms gently.

We stopped kissing after a minute and he said, "Look at me."

"I am Eddie." I was totally confused. Even if the lights were out in my room, I could still see him perfectly with my good night vision. I saw how his eyebrow went up as if he wanted to say something like 'Are you serious?' but he didn't.

He quickly kissed my lips instead and looked at me again. Then brought his forehead to mine and said, "No, I mean look at me down there." _Oh…wow I'm dumb. _

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I just want you to see all of me. I can tell how you've been avoiding looking down at that part."

And he was right. I was avoiding looking down at that. I just…I don't know. I think if I saw his size I might freak out. I already felt it in the shower and somewhere in my mind it had baffled me how far up he went in me. But I didn't want him to think I had a problem with that so I looked down and instead of gasping, I let my eyes widen in surprise.

Eddie definitely was…big. Holy shit! How can that fit inside of me? I guess being a virgin totally made me miss out on things. I didn't even register for sex-ed classes in middle school because I didn't want to know what awaited me in the future.

I kept staring at it until it felt like I should look back up and I just kissed him. I didn't want him to know that looking at his…part made me freak out a little. I didn't even know what was coming until I felt him go in again. I moaned into our kiss and almost nipped his tongue with my fangs too.

Once things felt in motion again, I felt him move a little faster but I wanted more.

"Eddie, faster! Please!" I screamed, pulling at his hair.

"I don't want to go too fast. I don't want to hurt you love. Next time-", I couldn't listen to more.

"No! I want you to be rough! I don't care if it hurts! Just go faster already!"

And he obliged. He kissed me roughly to the point that I knew my lips would be swollen and quickened his pace. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist to give him more room to push into and started moving with him. At first I wasn't as fast as him, but then I caught on and moved with him until I heard our skin slapping at each other, making noise from both of our perspiration. I thought having my legs around his waist was enough, but apparently it wasn't because he slipped one of his hands holding my back, under to hold my thigh and moved it forward until he slipped it over his shoulder. Then I moved my other leg to match the other one and felt him slam inside of me. I opened my eyes in surprise during our kiss and noticed that the covers had fallen from around his shoulders to his waist. I closed my eyes again and started screaming in our kiss this time because I could feel myself close to coming. I also felt a burning sensation forming in my stomach and instead of hurting me, it enhanced the feel of pleasure. I could also hear when Eddie gasped and I knew he was close too.

When I did release, I felt myself constricting around him as the first time, but more intense from pleasure and I heard Eddie breathe hard. I had come but he had yet to do the same. He was trying to hold it in as long as possible but I knew he was almost at his peak. I stopped moving, moaning out loud, but he still held me at my rear end and grunted as he kept slamming himself in and out as fast as he could in his tired state.

It was a matter of seconds before I felt him come at last and I felt him release his semen inside of me and it made me moan out loud again while he gasped and grunted hard each time he spilled inside of me. While he grunted I felt him shiver from the exertion of release and he held both of us still until he had finished. I could feel how my insides felt all warm and satisfied.

I could tell he was tired because he put his forehead on my chest and tried his best to hold himself on top of me. I felt when he kissed each of my hard nipples once and then he moved the hold on his shoulders, which were my legs back to the mattress. Then he lied beside me and we both breathed hard, trying to catch up with our breaths.

He recovered quicker than I did when he turned to look at me and put his arm around my waist to bring me closer to him until our chests were touching.

"You look beautiful right now, you know", he breathed out.

"I don't think so. I must look like shit from tumbling in the covers with you", I managed to whisper out. My breaths were calming so I was almost back to normal.

"No you don't. You always look beautiful, even right now."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him and he smiled at me too. Then he kissed my forehead and slid his fingertips to my spine and moved them up and down.

"So, I don't know exactly how the turning process goes. Did you turn me by us making love..?" he looked cute when he was confused so I quietly chuckled. He looked even more embarrassed so I kissed his chest, then up to his neck, until I reached his lips and stayed there for a while. When I let go I looked him in the eyes and said, "This was just the beginning. I haven't even turned you yet. But in a few minutes I'll be in control and you'll just watch." I could still see the confusion on his face and I decided to explain further.

"Instead of you doing all the work I will. This time I'm going to be on top…" I said raising an eyebrow in question to ask him wordlessly 'Now do you get it?'

I saw when he did get it and I saw his eyes widen a little. I decided I should tease him.

"Scared?" I asked. I kissed his lips then went down to his neck and collar bone and teased the skin there.

Before he spoke I heard his voice shake a little and then he said, "I'm more scared about the pace you'll begin at instead of being scared of being turned. Are you going to tell me what you're going to do?"

"While I let you feel good, I'm going to suck half of your blood from your body. When I get my half I have to give you some of my blood then bite and inject you with my venom."

"Okay. I'm ready."

I got on top of him and sat exactly where we were connected just moments ago and moaned and started moving forward and backwards. I watched him and he had his eyes closed but he was quietly moaning. He also held my legs as an anchor to hold himself in place and me while I moved. Since he was distracted, I decided to bite him on his upper arm and that's where the process started.

In about half a day Eddie would be completely turned into a half-blood. And I couldn't wait for him to come back and live with me so we could have 'fun' almost every day when we weren't in class. Not even Skye could intrude my thoughts right now.

I should have known all good things would come to an end at some point.

***Okay, well…yeah. I know it's not up to par but I tried. I never said I was an expert in writing these types of things. And it probably sounded somewhat awkward in some places but it's only because I don't have experience to share into this type of subject. And if I did, I would try to make it up either way. So yeah…I think I've learned more from other stories I have read. Which I know makes it even weirder but oh well. Did y'all notice how I tried to make it less Rated-R as much as I could? Because I think I did…If not there would have been way too many details on everything. Anywho, go read the next one! It was updated with this one! :] **

_**-alistarsmusic n_n**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**~CHAPTER 24~**

A few hours ago I woke up feeling better than I have in a long time. I don't think I've ever woken up feeling…stress free? Or just satisfied and I knew the reason for feeling that way. But I also felt somewhat sore down there and it was uncomfortable and hard for me when I tried to sit up.

One reason was that Eddie had securely wrapped his arm around my waist and the second because when I moved the bottom half of myself, I found myself not wanting to move at all. So, I basically had stayed in bed for about an hour or two and just watched as Eddie deeply slept in his comatose state and waited for some of my soreness to subside. I thought me making sounds would wake him up, but it didn't. He didn't even wake up when I moved his arm from around myself.

After I had finished sucking half of his blood last night, I had looked up at him to find him half conscious. He was almost in a drunken state and all I could do was mask my worry and continue on. I was relieved that he was awake when I had bitten into my wrist and pressed it to his lips. He understood that it was his turn to do his part and he willingly drank my blood. I didn't exactly give him half; more like half of what I had drank from him. But I was fine when I pulled his mouth away from my wrist. The hardest part must have been injecting him with my venom though. At first he had seemed fine, but once it had spread into half his body he started thrashing around a little. I tried keeping him down, but he ended up holding me to his chest until he passed out completely. That would explain why I had woken up this morning still in his arms.

After getting up, I decided it would probably be a good idea to take a shower; for many reasons in fact. One, I had to since I didn't exactly take a shower last night. Two, because Eddie sweated a lot last night and even if I didn't it still felt as if I had. Three, there was some dried blood I spilled on both myself and Eddie. And four, even if the soreness was going away faster than it would for a human, I needed some comfort which could only have been warmth from the water at that moment.

When I was done showering, I dressed in a black tank top and put on a gray knit top on top that slid off one of my shoulders. Then I put dark denim jeans and flat ankle boots that were black. I decided to look natural today and just wore some chap stick with a rosy tint to it. I also left my hair loose and left it the way it was which was wavy. I texted Lisa, but she didn't answer back right away. So, I thought it would be a good idea if I went to go grab some blood baggies for when Eddie woke up. He might or might not be thirsty, but I wasn't willing to find out. And I wanted him to be comfortable and not thirsty when it was time for him to leave later at night.

As I headed to the cafeteria to grab the blood bags, I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the caller id to see that it was Lisa finally responding to my text.

HEY TORI. SORRY I DIDN'T PICK UP EARLIER. I WAS BUSY WORKING OUT AT THE GYM AND I FORGOT MY PHONE IN MY ROOM. SO, WHAT'S UP?

NOTHING. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT? I'M HEADING TO THE CAFETERIA RIGHT NOW.

SURE! I'M FEELING STARVED RIGHT NOW. I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU IN A FEW MINUTES.

OKAY. SEE YOU SOON.

Since Lisa was going to come eat with me after all, I would just have to hurry and pick up the blood bags before she could see them and ask questions. I felt relieved for bringing my tote bag with me today. I wasn't quite ready to let her know about me turning Eddie. I think I would tell her when Eddie came back sometime this week. She would need an explanation for that after all since Eddie should have most likely turned around the same time we did. I just hoped she wouldn't freak out and get us in trouble…But I didn't think that would happen since we were close. And I think with the way she liked Eddie for me right now, she would most likely support us than oppose my decisions. But I think it was time to let her know about the Eddie-Skye situation. I needed someone to talk to about that and she was the only person I could talk about that to, feeling more comfortable than I would with anyone else.

I ended up grabbing thirteen blood baggies which was more than I had anticipated to grab. Though there was only three for me and the rest would be for Eddie when he returned home. I was also surprised that most of them fit in my bag but two of them wouldn't so I had to drink them then and there. When Eddie woke up I would make him drink some and I would put the rest in my duffel bag for him to take. I just hoped he wouldn't drink them all.

Lisa met me a few minutes after and I could tell she had something on her mind that she wanted me to ask about or she would eventually ask about herself. I decided not to let her start with whatever was on her mind and talk about something else.

"I'm glad you could come and join me. It feels like we haven't hung out in a while", I said taking a sip from my tea.

"I agree. I think it had to do with your boyfriend visiting you. But I'm glad he did. You seem happier. But did you guys go shopping for the things your room needs?" she asked. At first I thought she might already have asked about what was on her mind, but I realized that question was yet to come.

"Umm, no we didn't get to go shopping for those things. We will go later when he wakes up." I realized that she might get onto me if she thought Eddie still sleeping at this time wasn't normal.

"He must be a very deep sleeper. Unless…what did you guys do yesterday? Or don't tell me if it's what I think it is." I could see by her face that she was slightly horrified but curious at the same time.

"It's exactly what you're thinking about and not wanting to know about. And before you ask, he's great in bed." I saw her playfully make this horrible face as if she smelled something nasty but then she smiled at me.

"He would have to be Tori, if not I'm pretty sure that grin on your face wouldn't be permanently plastered there. But yeah, I love you and all and you're my best friend but I don't want to hear your sex life. It's just weird and sounds kind of gross." I saw her scrunch up her face and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"But I promise I will go interior shopping today. I just need to do a few things before that and then me and Eddie will go. Oh, and the later we go means you'll get a lot more time to help me fix things tomorrow!" I say trying to put in as much enthusiasm as I can mostly for her benefit.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" She semi-yells clapping her hands together and smiling really big now. Seeing Lisa like that makes me realize that I love making her happy. And then I remember what Eddie told me yesterday about Shawn and I'm completely lost about what I should do on that topic for her. I was going to help hook them up but after learning that he's a freaking douche I know I can't anymore. He will most likely just use her or hurt her and I can't handle that happening to my best friend. She deserves a lot better than that bastard.

I see her take a sip of her coffee and look at me after looking away for a few seconds. And I see how she makes up her mind about what she was deciding to ask me about or not.

"So, I was wondering what's been up. Why you wanted to hang out all of a sudden? I thought you were always busy studying or something at the library?"

All I can think after her question is _Fuck! _She notices a lot more than I would have thought. I thought she believed I was 'studying' all those times this past week?

"Umm, well like I said, we hardly hang out anymore. Except only in the mornings to get breakfast but that's when you're lucky enough to have me awake early. And I'm sorry I don't give you enough time to eat as you should. So, I guess that's part of it. But I also have something I want to talk to you about that I've been keeping secret until now." I start fiddling with my fingers as I see how part of my explanation processes in her mind. And I can't completely read what she's thinking just by looking at her eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She finally decides to say.

"I-I haven't been completely faithful to Eddie in this past week. I mean I met someone else…earlier when I first got here. At first I didn't care being with him and all but then I came to my senses a few days ago and I…I left him because I knew I was doing things I shouldn't behind Eddie's back. And now I feel guilty because I did that and haven't told Eddie about it yet and because even if I care about Eddie…I still occasionally think about this other guy and I-I miss him." I swear to god if I start crying right this moment I'll never talk to anyone about my problems again.

I can tell Lisa is a bit shocked at this revelation but she still cares about my feelings. Which become more clear when she puts her hands on top of mine trying to let me know she's still there for me. This is the reason why me and Lisa became close in the first place. Yeah, I know she can be a bit of an airhead or whatever when it comes to all this girly shit but she still has a heart and she cares about people who are very close to her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you're going through this. I know you care about Eddie, but honestly, who do you love? Okay, maybe not love but who do you see yourself with after everything? After you're done with school? Done with studying? When you're in your career and starting to settle down? Or have you even thought about it that far yet?" And honestly I don't know. It feels like my heart has been sharing feelings for both guys but when I have to think about it, who do I honestly want to be with after I'm done with school life and start to settle down? And that's where everything seems to get complicated. I remember what Eddie told me yesterday about being with me forever and having kids with me and even if it really freaked me out I still thought that was sweet of him. Some guys wouldn't even think that far because all they want is to hook up with girls and settle down after they've had their fun toying with them. But Eddie isn't that way at all. He talked his heart out to me and if I wasn't nice enough, I might have brought it down. But he believes I'll be with him forever and I'm not even sure about that. And Skye…I miss him. But I wasn't going out with him first. And being around him might have been amazing but I felt like crap when things went too far between us. Only because I was still with Eddie and knew I couldn't be doing stuff like that unless I wanted a bad reputation of hooking up with all the guys like that girl Shawn's been seeing.

I can tell Lisa see's the battle ensuing on my face and she seems as supportive and all as before. But I don't have a clear answer for her right now.

"I'm not sure Lisa. Eddie is a great guy and he sees himself with me forever but I don't know if I want to be committed to him like that. And about this other guy…I might not have known him that long, just like Eddie but I know he's great too. And I'm always trying my hardest to not think about him but I still do no matter what. I miss the way he touched me and made me feel all special. Like if I was his whole world. Everything between us was easy and smooth and I didn't have to try so hard." Just trying to make up my mind right now hurts my head a little. I wish I could just leave them both and be with myself for a while. Maybe that's what I need. To be alone until I feel I need romance in my life again. But no matter how selfish I'm thinking right now, I can't do that either. It wouldn't make sense to leave both guys when I just turned Eddie. And doing all that for him and me for nothing seems like a waste of my damn time. I can't leave him. I guess I'm going to stay with him for as long as possible and when I can't bear it anymore, if I ever feel that way, I'll leave him. But for now I'll just stay with him and keep up what we have been to each other since last weekend, a couple having fun and going out. What could be the harm in that?

"I decided I'm going to stay with Eddie. But if in, let's say a few months, I don't feel great being with him anymore I'm going to break up with him. Especially if he moves on things too fast for me. Yesterday he told me he wanted to be with me forever and marry me and have kids with me. Imagine that? I really freaked out but I had to be nice because I hurt his feelings a little when he saw how uncomfortable I was with that subject."

"He really said all that?" Lisa asked. I nodded my head and all she did was smile really big and beam at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It really made me feel all weird.

"I just can't believe he said all of that. I mean, most guys just want to hook up for a while and move on when they get bored. But Eddie…well I imagine he wanted to propose already too huh?"

"Yeah. Then I really freaked out and that's when he looked sad at my reaction."

"Maybe he looked sad because he expected you to agree and say yes already. But you didn't which must have surprised and disappointed him. Maybe you even shot down his ego too. I can't believe you don't want to marry him. I would if I had a guy and really loved him."

"Well, when you do have a guy you better tell me so I can check on him. I don't want you engaged and then married to a douche before I can give the okay."

"Now that I know that, I know to never introduce you to my guys. I don't want him leaving me because he's scared of you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she just shook her head and chuckled.

"Oh well. If they run away because of me, that means they don't have the balls to deal with me and stay with you."

"You're unbelievable. If I introduce you to my boyfriend when I have one, you better be nice or I'll never let you meet him."

"Okay, but I won't promise to cut down on all the questions I'll ask him." Lisa just rolled her eyes at me and I just grinned because I knew I won this round.

"Okay, so you're staying with Eddie? Because if you're still thinking about it, I honestly think you should. He seems like a great guy and I think you should give him a chance. What would you do if you ended up getting pregnant with his kid?"

"I would so not! I don't want to have a baby yet and especially not with him! It's too early to think about that too! And I can't…I mean we can't get pregnant right now. Were just halflings. Did you know that? That were not even full-blooded vampires? I found that out when I was researching."

"Wait, so you really were researching? I thought you said you were hanging out with that other guy?"

"No, I said I hung out with that guy, but when I went to the library I was also doing all that research."

"Oh, I thought you were really with that other guy all the time. So…who is he? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Uhh…" I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear really quietly so anyone around us and passing by wouldn't be able to hear. "His name is Skylar. But he told me to call him Skye. And he's a year older than us."

I could see Lisa thinking about it when I backed up from her but I could tell her mind kept hitting dead ends. "I don't know who that is. I might have seen him around but there are too many people here to even come up with a face that belongs to that name."

"If I see him around and you're with me I'll let you know who he is. We actually ran into him the other day, but you were so busy paying attention to someone else you might not have seen him."

"Oh, you mean that day we saw Shawn with his new girlfriend all over him? That girl doesn't look like his type by the way. And I heard her name is Cassidy. Sounds like a sluts name huh?"

"Yeah, she actually does look like his type", _since they both like to play around _is what I thought to myself. "But are you sure you didn't find that out instead? I mean, I can tell how much you still care about him. But Lisa, I really think you should get over him now. There's a whole bunch of guys here that would be happy to be with you. You just need to give someone the chance."

"Your right, but it's hard Tori. I've had a crush on him since we were all little and friends. I actually imagined marrying him and living together and eventually having kids with him. But then I found out he liked you the whole time and I got all upset. I'm still sorry for getting mad at you like that. I was just shocked that he liked you and didn't even make it obvious enough for me to know."

"Forget about it. I understood why you got mad at me and it wasn't both of our faults but his. He was the one who surprised us both and I don't even think he cared about us at all." When I said that I remembered what Eddie told me yesterday and it made me feel angry again.

"What do you mean he didn't care about us? Even if he almost ruined our friendship he was still there for us…right?"

"Lisa…don't get mad at me. Yesterday, after Eddie talked about our 'future', he told me something about Shawn that made me lose all respect for him. He told me that back in our other school, when the guys were in the lockers for football, he heard Shawn talking to the guys about…stuff. And that stuff happened to be about me. He told me that Shawn would say stuff about how he wanted to hook up with me only so he could fuck me. Or that when he got to, all he wanted was control over me so I would always beg for more so I would sound desperate. And if I didn't let him, he was going to…rape me." I looked down and waited for Lisa to say something. I also didn't want her to see the anger that passed through my eyes when I said all of that. But the silence that passed between us was unbearable. I wanted to look up and see her reaction but I didn't want to in case she ended up getting mad anyways.

I was relieved when she released the breath I was hoping to hear because it meant she was trying to get a grip on everything and not burst into an argument that would most likely last for a few days.

"I guess I should have known that Shawn really was those type of guys. I mean before we came here, he used to tell me that he would have one night stands with girls he meets at the clubs and parties but I hoped he would change someday. I guess all that hope I had for him was for nothing. But thanks for telling me Tori. I guess I understand why you're telling me these things. So I can really get over him and move on. And you were trying to protect me too. Thank you for sticking around even when I haven't been that great towards you."

"It's okay Lisa. I just don't want you falling for the wrong guys. I don't want you getting hurt. And if I let things like that happen to you, then what kind of friend would I even be? Not such a great one." I was glad that Lisa was finally coming to terms that Shawn was a sucky guy for her. And that meant I wouldn't have to really struggle with her that much if she was acceptable from the beginning.

Lisa got up and came to give me hug. "Thanks for always being there for me. You know I love you right? You're like the sister I never had."

I laughed at her for saying that. "You don't have a sister. You're an only child Lisa."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just letting you know. But hey, if you ever need to talk just come to me and will figure things out okay? Don't keep it all in. I don't want you hurting either."

"I will. Believe me, there's no one else to talk to about these things that have been happening to me. Well, no one that would understand as much as you."

"I know. What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I would be lost and really depressed for being a loner, having no one to talk to."

"True. Anyways, I think you should head back to your lovey. He might be awake and looking for you. And I want you to go buy all the stuff to make your room look more amazing. Today."

"Fine. But I can't guarantee that we will go today." When I saw her face I started cracking up. "Just kidding! Will go! I promise. Just let me let him know."

"Alright, but I swear if I find your room empty tomorrow…let's just say you'll have to hire someone else to help you. And that someone else won't do things for free."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye Tori!"

And with that I walked away towards my building feeling a lot better than I have since the beginning of last week. When it felt like everything was falling apart and my life was crumbing down into pieces.

A few minutes later, I arrived outside my dorm room and listened carefully for any sounds that would indicate that Eddie had awakened.

All I could hear was the water running. Which could only mean he was awake and he was currently taking a shower.

I got in and after closing the door, decided to pace back and forth in front of the bathroom door. I wasn't sure how to approach him, but I was happy he was getting ready so we could just up and leave soon. I really didn't want Lisa whining again about me not going to buy the stuff I needed for my room.

After a minute or two, I decided I wanted to see what he would say if I tested him. I stood on the side the door didn't open from and tried to be as quiet as possible. I even kept track of the way I was breathing.

I felt relieved when I heard the water being turned off a few minutes later and got into a ready position to jump him. I also listened carefully at the things he did when he was done showering. I could hear him drying off his body and then his hair. Once he was done, I heard him wrap the towel around his waist and walk towards the mirror to clear it from the fog that the warm water must have formed on it. Even if I couldn't hear, I would guess he looked at his image, but not because he liked looking at himself like those conceited guys. But because him turning still surprised him. He must be looking at the star under his left eye and at the fangs that would willingly pop out when you wanted them too. Also, the pale skin that wasn't there before and how smooth and flawless he must look right now too. I could imagine all this in my head even when I still haven't seen him in person yet. Well, not in his newly turned self.

I heard him release a breath out and I couldn't be sure if it was because of something he worried about or because he wasn't happy. And at last, I heard him walking towards the door to open it and once he did and looked in the direction I anticipated he would look, which was the opposite side from where I stood, I leaped on his back and wrapped both my arms and legs around him in case he freaked out and tried to attack me or something. But it semi-worked I guess.

Eddie let me wrap myself around him, but he walked us towards the bed and quickly untangled me from him so I would lie underneath him while he stood on top looking down at me.

"I guess that plan didn't work", I said breathless.

"It didn't love, but I'll give you an 'A' for effort anyways", he said smirking down at me.

"Oh well, at least I still got an 'A'", I said smiling impishly. I couldn't help but notice his unclothed chest right on top of me and I started tracing my finger up and down, but not because I was pleading for something. It was more because I wanted to see how he would react to me touching him like that.

"So, how did you know that I was going to jump you when you came out of the restroom?" I looked at his chest but occasionally peeked at him from under my lashes. I could tell he enjoyed when I acted all sultry with him. Especially when he shivered from my touch and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the answer he would give me to my question.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I think you turning me created a connection between us that makes me more aware of when you're around. I could clearly sense you when you were on this floor in the elevator. Do you think were bound together?" I looked up at him a little surprised and I could see the hope there looking down at me.

"I think we are now connected. Eddie, I think I made you into my soul mate."

***Hello! :] Sorry if this took a little more time than I had promised. I just had a lot going on. Even if I am in summer vacation, I still make up projects for myself to work on. I have this music journal I'm trying to do so I can give it to my friend so she can put in her own music. And I haven't worked on it in weeks, but I also want to complete my first collage which is for my first story (I want published). I actually got the idea from one of my newly favorite author's named **_**Amanda Hocking**_**. I really love her Trylle Trilogy series. When I finished reading the last book I wanted to cry from happiness. :D After I'm done with the collage I need to start working on the outline and character biographies which the idea came from another of my favorite author's named **_**Richelle Mead. **_**You just got to love the Vampire Academy series and Bloodlines series. And I'll be buying the second book today! Yeah! n_n Well, I hope you like this chapter. I know I left it in a sort of cliff hanger, but things will clear up from here (hopefully). As you know, I just write with the flow. Some things I anticipate to come true and some just change randomly. **

**There is also one more thing I would like to discuss. As most of you should have noticed, I never force anyone to write reviews. Why? Well because when I first joined FanFic I noticed others do that and even if it didn't bother me…much, I still thought people should review when they want to. But I have been checking my story stats and I think there are a lot more people reading my story than reviewing. And I think it's amazing! But why not tell me what you think? I just want to know. But anyways, I'm cool with not getting those reviews, but if you happen to read this than just let me know what you think. I might right some long reviews sometimes on other stories I read, but it doesn't mean I want you to do the same. I'm okay with just one word. As long as people give me some type or form of feedback I'm okay. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this A/N. I'll try updating soon. I think Skye will be coming out soon too. ;]**

_**-alistarsmusic \m/**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**~CHAPTER 25~**

Three days passed in a blur and now it was currently Thursday evening. Eddie had found the letter to come to Dark Summit yesterday after he got home from school and automatically called me to let me know. We were both excited. He had been packing since Monday so he was all ready to go. He ended up deciding that he would keep his place, even if it was emptier than not and when we finished school we could decide to go back and live there or sell the house and move elsewhere. For now, he put up his place for rent and a close friend of his was planning to move there during the weekend.

When he arrived I ended up doing the cheesy movie scene with him that I swore I would never do, which was run to him and jump in his arms and encircle both my legs and arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

We both ended up enjoying it once we got to my room.

Later on we brought all his stuff to his room in the guy's dorm but it didn't matter because he still left a bag full of clothing in my room. That only meant he was going to live with me most of the time. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. But I did get the idea that it would test out our relationship more.

When I had woken up this morning I couldn't help but look around my room and admire Lisa's hard work. She started designing and painting Monday after classes and finished Tuesday which was awesome. I tried paying her but she wouldn't hear any of it. She said as long as I owed her at least one favor that would be enough. I had to agree because I knew being persistent with her wouldn't help me in my favor at all. But nonetheless the way my room looked now was so much better.

Lisa ended up creating a whole new design for me and I found myself liking it anyways. It was a combination of a few stars in the color of silver with lightning bolts striking random directions where the stars weren't. Those were in a shade of dark gray like coal since I wouldn't like or hear of the color gold on my walls at all. The background was a color of a medium blue with charcoal on it in smudges. It probably looks a lot better than it sounds. And she was creative enough to spread her creativeness to the walk-in-closet and bathroom. Where the walls were the same in both except the stars were in the closet and lightning bolts in the restroom.

When Eddie noticed the difference he seemed impressed as well. Everything was falling into place the way I had hoped it would in the beginning. And now the room started feeling a lot like my own than it did prior to Tuesday. Now it really felt like _my _room and no one could replace it until I was out of here. Not that I felt like getting out of here yet.

Once I managed to get out of the daze my room put me on, I finally felt the strong arms holding my torso just the way they had a few times before and I felt a smile tugging at the sides of my lips. _Even if I miss Skye, I still think being with Eddie is pretty nice too, _was what I thought to myself. I ended up pulling off his arms from around me gently, as to not awaken him, and got out of bed to head for the shower and get ready for the day of school.

When I was done getting ready, I opened my closet door again and looked at the full length mirror I had bought along with other stuff. I noticed that I dressed fairly simple today. Just plain old skinnies with a flow-y shirt with a combination of purple, blue, and white flowers on it, a pair of Toms shoes I owned that were plain black, and the trademark blazer that was starting to grow on me. I swear I would start wearing it even out of school someday.

I looked up at my face and liked that I put only a fair amount of makeup. A skinny line of eye liner, some mascara, and my favorite pomegranate tinted lip balm. I also liked that I decided to leave my hair in its natural way. I closed the door softly and turned to look at Eddie who was still sound asleep. You might be wondering why he's asleep still by one something in the evening and all I can say is that we kept each other busy last night.

Before I left my room I kissed him softly on the cheek and was amazed that he could look so different from when he's awake and out and about. He looked peaceful and even more carefree if that's even possible. I looked one more time at his sleeping form before closing the door.

Eddie and I actually had plans today for later on. I was going to give him a mini tour of campus since I didn't really get to show him around when he came to visit during the weekend. I guess we got so caught up in each other that I never thought about it. But there was actually no hurry. Since he was new he was allowed to start classes next week on Monday and if he wanted to he could even start today. And he was even up for it but I told him I would like a few more days with him not being so busy with school work. He agreed and now he's back in my room sleeping and recharging to probably tease me while I'm giving him the tour.

I had yet to tell Lisa why Eddie was here though. Yesterday wasn't exactly the right time and she thankfully didn't catch me either. But I had to tell her today. And that's also exactly the reason for me waking up 'early' if you want to call it that. I was starting to get used to the weird time for this school and now I woke up around one in the evening on my good days. I would rather not say the bad.

After me and Eddie had our fun yesterday night, I decided to text Lisa a little and see what was up. I also decided I had to tell her about me turning Eddie because I wanted to know her thoughts on what I did. So I promised to meet her for breakfast extra early, which was one-twenty, and that gave us plenty of time to eat and for me to talk about my good or bad deeds. I would find out what exactly the hell I did in turning Eddie without letting Lisa know beforehand.

I was surprised when I found her already at a table waiting for me and two plates already on the table top too; one for herself and me. And she even bought me a coffee for waking up early and needing an extra boost today. A caffeine boost at that. If she were a guy I would kiss her right now. But I settled for hugging her before sitting across from her on our little table.

"Thanks so much Lis!" I yelled before putting a big forkful of French toast in my mouth.

"Well, I was surprised T when you said you wanted to meet up at _one-twenty. _At first I thought I lost my mind or read the message wrong. But you didn't say anything about kidding around so I agreed", she said taking a sip of her orange juice. She also got French toast but with bananas slices on the side instead of strawberries like mine.

"Well I'm glad you agreed. But it's not just because I wanted to hang out early. I actually have to tell you something."

I looked at her expectantly since every time I start a sentence like that with her she instantly gets a little tense while she thinks about what I might say. Then when she knows it's something serious but not _too _serious she relaxes and asks me, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Umm, it's about Eddie…"

"What about Eddie?" The curiosity starts coming in and she doesn't hesitate to ask quick comeback questions anymore.

"I-I umm..changed him…" But if it's a situation like this I start mumbling and hesitating to tell her what I want to.

"What?" Then if I word something weirdly or differently she doesn't understand me at all and gets really confused. How do I know this? Well, she gets that wide-eyed effect and the small crease between her eyebrows that I've seen plenty of times before and is on her face currently.

"I turned him…" I wish I wouldn't word things so vaguely but I just can't help it.

"What are you saying? You turned him…?" And she keeps the same facial expression of being confused but if it's possible it increases. I'm afraid her eyes might pop out of their sockets.

"He's one of us now Lisa. He came yesterday and can start classes until next Monday." I have to clarify better so I do and now her eyebrows shoot up almost touching her hairline but her eyes stay the same.

"He's a…vampire? How? I thought he was going to be a human like forever?" She hopes I'm joking around but seeing the intensity on my face of how serious I am insures her I'm being a hundred and ten percent honest.

"I turned him…" I hate the look on her face so I start explaining vaguely again.

"When did you do this Tori?" And now she wants to know how long I've been keeping this under my belt because she wants to know how much time I've been keeping things from her without hinting at it.

"This Saturday that just passed…" I can't bear to look at her so I start swishing the paper cup of coffee in one of my hands and take a sip again, waiting for her to respond.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" And now I tell her the uttermost truth from my heart because I can't keep any more things from her.

"I thought you might try to stop me. Or think it was a bad idea. And I needed him Lisa. He's like a freaking drug to me. Since I got with him first I can't break up with him just because some other guy's on my mind. That's just totally messed up. So instead of hooking up with, you know, I thought I should find a way to turn Eddie. And I did. But I don't know what you think so please tell me and stop looking at me like that!" I said abruptly. That face she had on before never left. And it was making me nervous.

"You think I wouldn't support you?" And I was afraid she would say something like that because it sounds accusatory and as if I don't trust her at all.

"I wasn't sure for this situation Lis. I just wanted my man with me _here _all the time before I did something utterly stupid like hunting down you know who and doing more damage than not." And it was true. Now that Eddie was living here with me, I didn't think about Skye as often anymore and I wasn't tempted to fix what left me feeling empty and guilty.

"What I think is really confusing, second to why you don't trust me completely, is why you turned Eddie if you still really like that other guy. You could have broken things off with Eddie while he still lived back home and move on with this other guy. You wouldn't be so worried about being caught and you probably would be even happier than you are now." And she had a point but sometimes, as hard as it was to admit to myself, I just felt really selfish. I found a guy who was fantastic, caring, loving, committed, and all this other sweet stuff and found another guy almost the same but with a totally different personality and wanted them both. I wouldn't leave one for the other but would break things off with the other to only have him within my grasp at a safe distance but where I hoped no other girl would try to take place in. And if another girl, say Cassidy, tried stepping in there would be hell to pay. She already had that worthless Shawn and I really couldn't care what the hell they did with each other as long as she didn't mess with my other man. Okay he wasn't mine but I liked to think he was.

"What the heck are you thinking about so much Tori? You've been out of it for like five minutes straight."

"Sorry, I was just thinking that your right. And I'm sorry if it sounds like I don't completely trust you but I really do. I just didn't want you to convince me that what I wanted to do to Eddie was wrong. And that you would prefer me to break up with him to move on to you know who so I wouldn't get in a butt load of trouble if someone ever found out."

"Would you get in trouble if someone found out?" She looked skeptical again. As if all my efforts were futile and that I did things for nothing.

"Yeah I would. You won't tell anyone will you? You know I'm happy with Eddie", _Even if I miss Skye _was what I said in my mind.

"Of course I won't. I'm not sure if I would help you get out of that mess if you were caught but you have my word that I won't tell anyone." Now it was my turn to look skeptical. I could feel it on my face.

"You wouldn't help me?" I touched my heart feigning hurt and looked away pretending I didn't want her to see the tears about to come out. When things were like this, I knew the most serious part of the fire was out. Now we could just play around.

"Aww doll! Of course I will! Don't be sad! I promise to be there for you! Even if I'm the one to get in a bigger mess than you! That's how much I love you!" And she dramatically grabs both my hands, grasping them to the point I feel they might break.

"Thanks Lis! I love you too by the way", I say releasing her hold from my hands. I think in a way that was payback for dragging her into this. Under the table I rub my hands hoping there won't be any permanent damage. But I know there won't be.

"So where's the man? Or I mean your man." I can't help but brighten up when I think about him. And Lisa see's this so she smiles too.

"Oh he's sleeping. You know too much action last night until the wee hours of the morning. We both made it worth our time." I smile mischievously because the face Lisa makes at knowing this is priceless.

"Ugh! Gross! Don't talk about those things to me! Just wait until I have a boyfriend then I will do the same to you!" she says grinning. I can't help but know that her thoughts might have gone straight to Shawn. I just wish she would get over him already.

"Alright. That will be payback to me but don't provide details or my ears will be scarred for life", I say dramatically. I even raise my hand to my forehead as if the thought worries and sickens me.

"Sure thing babe…" I see the dark grin on her face and can't help but wonder what she's planning in that head of hers. I don't even get to ask before the bell rings, signaling that it's time to head to first hour.

"Well, thanks so much for picking out the breakfast and coffee. It was all delish. And it's great to know that you still know what I like. Especially at such an early hour", I say yawning all of a sudden. Before I throw away the plate, I hurriedly eat the last few strawberries and finish drinking my coffee in three huge gulps.

"You're welcome and I'm guessing the action last night hasn't waned over yet?" Lisa asks as we both walk towards the building for our first class.

"You know it." And just to prove my point I yawn again as we make it to the door.

Once inside, I see people shuffling slowly towards their first class as if they can't bear the thought of going and I can't help but feel sympathy for them since I feel the exact same way. Only my reason is to spend some more time with a certain male slumbering in my room right now and maybe even fit in a few extra hours of sleep.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Lisa asks as she drops me off at the door of my first class.

"Of course. Beginner Fencing…funnnnn", and she laughs at the sarcasm in my voice. She hugs me hurriedly and walks off fast.

"Later!" I yell out as I see her close to the corner of the hall. The only sign of her hearing me is the hand she puts up to say 'bye' with. Then I walk in and endure a very tiring hour.

By the time I'm in Fencing with Professor Blake I feel like I can't endure anymore. I swear once I get back to my room I'm telling Eddie that he has to wait until the weekend to satisfy both our needs. It will probably kill us both to wait that long but the aftermath will be a lot better.

The hour was passing by slowly and the whole class including me had to observe Professor Blake sparring with some other Professor of an advanced class so we could put some of their moves into our own. But to me it all felt pointless and like a waste of time since I was already good. I even tied up with Blake on my first day. I luckily never had to spar with him again and got to pick a partner who was of course always Lisa. She wasn't bad but she wasn't to the point where I was right now. And this frustrated her to no end.

When the Professors were done giving their example we had to try and now Lisa was acting childish because her bottom lip was jutted out in a pout which made her seem like a bratty child. I just grinned and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Will you let me beat you at least once?" she asked.

"Maybe but I'm having too much fun right now to let you." I knew that sounded evil but I was just playing around. We took a breather for a minute and I took the chance to look around at my peers. I also noticed that Blake wasn't done talking to the other Professor who I believed was named Professor Quinn. She was really pretty in the model sense. Since she was tall, almost the height of Blake, and she had the right curves in the right places. Her hair was a dark brown and curly and she had dark blue eyes the color of navy blue. Her smile was always wide and genuine but I couldn't help but notice that she didn't smile like that to Blake. It looked almost forced. Then he said something and she answered back and started heading for the doors. She left and Blake looked back at the class and when his eyes came to my side he noticed me staring and smirked at me. I didn't like that look at all. It felt like he was thinking about stuff I would never want to know or experience since I knew he has a certain liking for me. But sometimes I'm not sure if I'm just overanalyzing things.

Blake starts walking towards us again, but makes sure to put attention to everyone who needs it which would most likely be the whole female class. The guys like showing off of course so they don't need as much help. But the girls, well I can see when they start messing up on purpose and hope Blake will help them out so they can bat their lashes at him seductively. Blake of course, notices all of this but tries to act professional and even if what he does is harmless I still see how the girls almost faint when he goes behind them to wrap his arms with theirs on top of the foil and is only trying to show them the right way to spar. Once he's done with most of the girls he makes his way towards us and makes a point at looking at me with a glint in his eyes. All it does is make me shiver to my bones feeling disgusted. I don't think I could ever be in a teacher-student relationship. It just sounds too wrong and I would rather date guys on or close to my age group. Blake has to be about ten years older than me and that's just gross. I snap out of my inquiries when Blake asks me a question.

"Did you have a specific question for me Victoria?"

"Not really, but now that you ask, I think Hildelisa needs some help."

Professor Blake turns to Lisa and asks her, "Is that true Miss Bridget?"

"If I should be learning on my own than I don't, but if you don't mind than sure." I notice the smile that is plastered on Lisa's face and can't help but shudder a little at the thought of her moving on with him. I would never let her even though she might fight me on that. But I think she's just smiling out of kindness, not from his charms on the ladies. Pfft! Yeah right! She's totally falling for his charm and I can't help but want to march over and smack her out of it.

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem. Here let me show you what the most effective moves would be." Blake starts moving behind her to do the same he did with the rest of the female populace in here. I watch carefully because I have and never will trust Blake. _Ever! _

I forgot that Blake could hear me and answer back and I'm even more disturbed than before when he answers back.

_Ever? What in the world are you speaking or more like shouting to yourself Victoria? Care to share?_

I ignore the bastard and just watch the way he has his dirty hands on top of Lisa's and instinctively want to cut them off of her.

"Will you help us out Miss Dobrev? Or should I show your friend without any extra help?"

I ignore Blake once again and only let him know by getting into position. Ready for their first move. I see his knee nudge the back of her leg and she jumps by the close proximity. All I want to do is shove him away from her and threaten to hurt him if he ever touches her again. But I don't and see that he is just trying to get her to move forward.

"Make your first move Victoria", Blake tells me. I do but only half-heartedly because this is just a practice lecture to help Lisa out. I swing the foil towards her and Blake counters it by blocking the attack. So I move it towards the floor and try to trick them that I'm defenseless but I'm not because I intend to hit them from the bottom but Blake knows this so he helps Lisa counter attack again. I move backwards and refuse to groan out loud because I won't show him or Lisa that I'm starting to get irritated. I pull back and wait for Blake to make a move which ends up being what I did first. I counter block it and shove the foil away from me and strike the middle but Blake's good, I'll give him that. He blocks my hit and I step back again. I wait for him to start but he doesn't, giving me an opportunity to hit first so I do and at the last minute decide to trick them. I strike towards the middle and when I see their foil move to counter block it again I instantly move it to the side and I strike Blake in the side where his ribs are. I didn't hit that hard but I'm sure it still hurt. He let's go of his hold on top of Lisa's hands that were helping her and puts his hands to the side where I hit him. You're probably thinking that I should feel bad but I honestly don't. I didn't like the way he was eyeing me before as if he knew a secret I didn't. Now he looks slightly agitated but mostly astonished. I thought I would get away with this too but apparently not.

"I will talk to you in my office after class Miss Dobrev", and Blake stomps away towards his office.

Outside I must look neutral, maybe even mad, but on the inside I know that I'm screaming with joy and triumph.

"What the hell was that Tori?" I hear Lisa ask. I look at her and see the disapproval on her face.

"Umm…nothing. I didn't mean that. You know that right? That it was an accident?" I hope to God that I'm putting up a good act if not everyone around us, including Lisa, will know how I'm faking my innocence.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to hit him like that but at the same time I'm not sure."

"Well, I think you should totally believe in your best friend right now. You know I wouldn't hurt anyone, not even a teacher without cause."

I can see the wheels turning in Lisa's head and know she's processing what I just said. Then when the last sentence gets processed enough she looks back at me abruptly and I see her about to say something but the bell ends up cutting her off.

"We're talking about this later", she says and abruptly walks off too. What's with everyone walking away from me all of a sudden?

I think I would prefer talking to Lisa instead of talking to Blake right now but it's inevitable. What I did was sort of on purpose. Okay, it was really on purpose but I would never fess up to that. That would only get me more in trouble.

I walk off to Blake's office, not before putting the foil away, and reach his door. Since apparently he knows I'll be coming I just open the door and regret not knocking. As soon as I look up I notice him looking down at his side where he has his shirt up and see the bruise that is quickly forming from where I hit him. I guess it was a hard hit. But I still don't regret it. I would probably do it all over again if I could. But I would prefer the bruise to be the size of a baseball than the size of an olive.

I start taking a step back, deciding I don't want to talk to him, his orders or not, but he stops me.

"I know you did this on purpose", he says still not looking at me.

"You don't know that Professor Blake. For all you know, it was a sudden move to deflect your hit." I say this all reasonably and hope he'll just let it go and let me go.

Blake finally looks up and all he does is put up his hand to tell me to come closer.

"Don't forget to close the door" _and lock it, _he finishes up in my mind. I ignore that last part but then he repeats himself out loud this time.

"Lock it Victoria."

I do close it but I'll be damned if I decide to listen to him and lock it and I make sure not to show him I'm afraid or nervous because I'm really not. I cross my arms to show him exactly how stubborn I feel at the moment.

"I know you're mad at me for hitting you and I'm sorry. You apparently believe I hit you on purpose and I really don't care because I didn't. It was like I said earlier, just deflecting your hit." I say this all when I'm about a foot or two away from him but I can tell there's more behind this than just me hitting him.

"Come here", he says. I see where he's pointing at which is right in front of him and I refuse to listen to him this time.

I make a move of stepping away this time but before I can even see what he's planning he grabs hold of my upper arm and pulls me close to him. I'm still really shocked at what he did so he takes advantage and pushes me until I'm on top of his desk. I can hear some of his stuff falling off and hitting the floor and papers getting disorganized which makes me unprepared for what happens next. He kisses me.

Blake kisses me and I just stay still with my heart beat stopping then going faster when I realize all of this is wrong and gross. He probably knew I wouldn't respond and try to get him off me so he grabs both my wrists and puts them over my head with both hands before I even have the thought of defending myself register. I hear myself gasp and that gives him the opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. I decide I won't let him get his way so I swiftly move my left knee, which isn't held by one of his legs and shove it up until I hit him where the sun don't shine. I hear him gasp in pain and he lets me go. I watch as he crouches over in pain and I run to the door. I'm sure I'll make it but when I barely shove it open I feel Blake's hand circle around my arm and I get shoved back into his chest.

"No you won't", is all he says before spinning me around to face him. I see his face lowering to mine again for a kiss but before he has the chance I punch him with the free hand he isn't holding as hard as I can. This time I make sure to shove him far away from the door before I run out. I make it towards the entrance of the fencing gym when I run into someone's chest. I look up and I'm relieved to see that it's Professor Trevor. And Skye at his side. I look at Skye for only a second before looking back at Trevor.

"What happened Victoria?" Trevor asks alarmed. I think he noticed how my chest is heaving from kicking Blake's ass. Then he looks back up to my face or my eyes and he sees the tears threatening to spill out any second. That must be his answer because he starts heading for Blake's office but before he's too far I say, "He tried to take advantage of me Professor Trevor."

Trevor doesn't answer me, but I start hearing a commotion and lots of yelling and swearing when Trevor makes it to Blake's office. I can only imagine what's happening at that moment.

I make my way to head out the door when I feel someone's hand gently touch my arm. I look up at Skye knowing he might want to say something to me about what almost happened if I didn't defend myself but he doesn't. He tugs me slightly closer to him and realize that at that moment all I want is comfort. Don't get me wrong, I would love to seek comfort into Eddie's arms but he's not here at the moment and he's too far to reach at the moment as well. The only person closest to me is Skye and I allow myself to do one of the things I never wanted to do ever again with him. I let myself be hugged by him and I feel as if I've arrived home. In the arms of someone who's clearly not my boyfriend. But I let myself forget about that and just cry in his arms as he guides me outside.

***Sooo…that last part was really hard for me to write. I didn't even know I was going to write something like that until the last minute. But I'm glad I did because this is actually heading to the right place. I'm also really sorry for not updating for about a month and a few weeks the way I promised I would. Since then, I realized that I can't put any more schedules or whatever on myself because it only makes me feel guilty when I don't write and update as promised. So from now on I'm just updating when there's a new chapter to update. I'm also not sure if this story will reach up to forty or fifty chapters because I was thinking about it and I realized that there might not be any reason to write so many. But will see because all of this is planned but not enough for me to pinpoint everything about to come. I also wanted to explain the reason for my absence. I've just been really busy and sometimes not really in the mood to keep writing. But before that, I was actually writing this chapter differently and when I was a few pages away from finishing, I realized that if I completed it, it would just be another filler and that I wouldn't be doing what I promised; to bring back Skye. In the other chapter 25 Skye wouldn't have come out. So I had to rewrite it all and that really just made me lazy. But I'm done and I feel ready to write more soon. So don't be upset with me. At least I'm being honest. I can't wait to read all your reactions to what Blake just did. And remember, there's a reason for (mostly) everything that happens. **

_**-alistarsmusic*****_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**~CHAPTER 26~**

I know I should have left Skye and gone straight to Eddie but I couldn't.

The effect he had on me when no one but him was there after what almost occurred with Blake was something that I couldn't get over.

It felt as if all of my insides became mush when he offered me his arms for comfort. I'm not even sure if I would have accepted comfort from Eddie or if Eddie would have offered the right type of comfort that Skye could. I'm not sure if Trevor would offer comfort at all whenever he was done with Blake and came back to meet us.

He hasn't been exactly easy on any of us in the class we had with him which was _Vamp. Training- Beginner. _But because of that toughness from him to keep working hard I was able to beat Blake's ass. I still can't believe he tried to take advantage of me! Just reminding myself of what almost occurred makes me shudder with disgust.

Thankfully someone was there to intrude those thoughts that have been plaguing me for the past hour.

I was also thankful that Skye hadn't decided to take me to the Waterfall for comfort because I'm pretty sure the position of sitting side by side would have escalated in no time at all. Currently we were at one of the abandoned benches in the middle of campus that had some people sitting not so far from us and some people that were walking here and there.

"What are you thinking about so much?" asked Skye next to me.

"Uh, nothing that is cheering me up. I can't help but think about that bastard's hands on me. If I didn't train so hard in Vamp. Training, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself as well as I did back there. Even with you and Trevor not so far away, it would have been too late", I shook my head at the troubling thought of 'what if's.' It was something hard and inevitable to keep from thinking about.

All that kept crossing my mind was: _what if this, what if that, what if, what if, what if. _

_Stop thinking about the 'what if's' of the situation and just be grateful you made it out Victoria. You did well and you should be thinking about how grateful you are for saving yourself. I'm proud of you for defending yourself. Just think about something else. _

Of course I forgot something important. Skye could hear my inner-external thoughts as well.

And what should I think about. I could feel his gaze piercing my face from the side he was sitting on and I could feel his hand that was currently sitting atop of mine, making me feel funny things that Eddie no way could ever replicate.

I decided to look back at that piercing gaze of his and try to find the strength he was offering me in words, but that I wanted to take away in other ways.

As soon as I looked at his eyes, I felt myself melting even more. No matter what I had said, what I had done or what had happened, in the end he still felt the same way. I could see it in his eyes and it both frightened and thrilled me. He still wanted me. But at the same time I wasn't sure how he _really _felt when I'd hurt him and thrown him aside like he was nothing. Just thinking about it that way hurt me too. It hurt me more than when he'd called me 'Victoria' instead of 'Tori.' Now he was going on a first name basis instead of nicknames. If that's what he wanted than I would do the same.

"Don't worry about me Skylar. I'll get over it at some point", I whispered while watching his scorching gaze on me become confused for a moment.

_You're mad, _was all he said.

_What do you think? Of course I am! You called me Victoria! No one but teachers call me that! _

_I think you're angry about more than just me calling you Victoria. What's bothering you? _

_Nothing. Just leave me alone!_

I stood up, but didn't have a chance to walk one step before I was spun around to face Skye who had tugged me around to look at him.

"Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help. I don't want you to end up depressed because of what happened an hour ago. Just tell me so I can make it all better."

I looked up at his gorgeous eyes that were the prettiest shade of green I had ever seen and then looked down at his lips. The lips that had kissed me for the first couple of day's l had been here. How could things become so tempting all of a sudden when I'd promised to stay away from him? Now I wanted to kiss him again. I had no idea why but I really wanted to. I missed the feel of his warm lips on mine, the one's that never failed to make me feel exhilarated and blown away at the same time.

Finally, with great force I looked back at his pleading eyes and asked one of the questions that had been roaming around my mind for a quite a while.

"Why didn't you follow Professor Trevor when he went to beat up Blake?" I wasn't ready to ask the other question that was plaguing me for more than today.

"I didn't follow because I knew you needed me more than that needed to be dealt with. I would have loved to deal with Blake as well but the adults could handle that better than I could. And when I saw you running out of the door, the expression on your face, I just needed it to go away. I've never seen you like that and I hope I never do again." As Skye looked at my face, I felt his hand slide away from my arm and gently touch the skin on my cheek. He rubbed it softly and I wanted to so badly just lean into his touch and tell him to take me away. But I couldn't. Now wasn't the time and sadly there would never be another time.

"I know that isn't the question you meant to ask. Tell me, please?"

I looked away and took a step back. The way his hand felt on top of any part of my skin wasn't helping at all to let me concentrate on the exact words I wanted to ask.

"I'll always be terribly sorry for leaving you like I did the last time we spoke to each other. And I know I hurt you. I'll always lo-care about you too but I need to know whether you'll respect my wishes of not tempting us anymore. The person I told you that was in my life before I arrived here, well now he is here. I intend to be with him for a while. I just wanted to let you know." I wouldn't dare look at his face while I spoke those words. Because inside myself I felt something churning in a bad way. Something that told me this would probably be the last time Skye was affectionate towards me. And it killed me to know I wouldn't have anything with him. But I'd made up my mind and I needed him to understand that he wasn't supposed to be involved with me anymore. Not while I was with Eddie anyways. But it still killed me either way. It felt like a part of me was being broken because I was cutting things off. I wasn't sure where this would take us.

"So your boyfriend's a vampire now, huh?" I kept staring between the space in between us, but longed to look at his gorgeous face and tell him I only wanted him. But I wouldn't. That wouldn't be fair to Eddie. Especially since he still didn't know exactly what happened before he came to live here with me.

"Umm, yeah. He came yesterday. But he was turned during the weekend." After I thought about it, I realized I worded it wrong and Skye might wonder what I meant.

"I guess you're happy huh? To have your boyfriend here with you." I finally looked up but couldn't decipher what the look on his face meant.

_Yeah I am, but…but I- _and was interrupted when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw Professor Trevor coming towards us. I wonder what he was going to tell us.

"Victoria, how are you doing? I hope Blake didn't hurt or touch you." I could see the worried look on his face and it was honestly worry. I was utterly surprised. Especially since this man has never seemed like the caring type before. But now he looked different and it made me happy that he wouldn't let this just go as if nothing had happened.

"I'm better than I was an hour ago, but you know how these things go. Is Blake still going to work here?" And I really wanted to know because I doubted I could handle another day of being around that man.

I was surprised that he didn't answer me right away and with closer scrutiny I could tell something bothered him that wouldn't be good news for me as well.

"Unfortunately Blake is still going to work here. I-there's nothing that can be done and I'm terribly sorry about that. But you won't have to take his class anymore. I'm willing to be your fencing instructor as well as your training instructor. We can do both together or separately, whatever you would prefer."

Before I could respond to him, Skye beat me to it and said what I least expected him to.

"I would be happy to help Mr. T, just let me know when and where and I'm there." I turned around to look at him incredulously but he had that smirk I oh so hated on his face. The smirk that made me swoon over him even more.

"That would be great. I'll give Victoria the rest of the day to figure things out and when she lets me know I'll let you know tomorrow morning." Trevor was about to turn around and leave when I stopped him.

"Wait. Since I get to have my fencing class with you, can my friend be part of that too? I can't leave her there with Blake. I don't think I could." And it was true. If I left Lisa there with him, I would always be wondering what the hell he was doing to her. Would he call her into his office after class and try to take advantage of her as well to get to me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt her and I let it happen.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Hildelisa Bridget. I don't want to be worrying about her. Please can she be in this separate fencing lesson with me?"

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go handle some things but I'll let you know in a few hours." And with that Trevor left and I could feel the stress and worry about Lisa leave my shoulders. But that didn't mean what Skye just asked helped anymore.

"What the hell Skylar?! Trevor only asked me! Not you! I don't want you there. Don't you see why I've been distancing myself from you?"

"Of course I know why. Your boyfriend's here and you don't want him to know what happened before he came. Are you really going to keep that from him? I don't think that's fair. If I knew him I probably would have told him already."

"You would have ruined everything if you told him! And I am going to tell him. Just not now." I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him to say anything else that would crush me on the already existing grief about me not telling Eddie already.

I could tell Skye wanted to say more but once again we were interrupted. And it wasn't Trevor this time.

It was Eddie.

"Tori, where have you been? I've been waiting for the past hour and a half for you and when I saw you weren't coming-" Eddie was ranting on until he saw exactly who I was speaking to at the moment.

I saw his eyes go wide and I felt the air in my lungs pause and my heart stop because I thought Eddie figured it out on his own without anyone telling him. Without me telling him and explaining what happened and how sorry I was. I was about to explain myself when Eddie talked to Skye first.

"Skylar? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"I thought you left?"

"Well I'm still here aren't I?"

"I guess so…"

Then it got all awkward and I looked back and forth at both my guys. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on but I was going to make sure to find out. Right now.

"Umm…hey Eddie. You've already met Skylar?" I tried so damn hard to sound nonchalant but I wasn't sure how well I was pulling it off.

"Yeah love. I've met Skylar. I told you about him before didn't I?"

I couldn't remember him ever mentioning Skylar's name and I never mentioned Eddie's name to Skylar either so there was never a possibility of finding out they knew each other before I came here.

"Uh…no?"

"I'm pretty sure I did Tori. Remember before you came I told you about a friend I brought before and that's how I knew where this school was located?" he said. I saw his eyebrow go up a little curiously and I mentally backpedalled to a week ago before I came and tried finding the time Eddie told me about some guy he brought. Then it hit me hard with realization when I did remember.

"Now I remember," I said looking at Skye who was looking between me and Eddie a little confused. I could definitely understand why. Somehow I knew about Skye without knowing it and now I was between a love triangle with friends. Or were they still friends?

"Well yeah I brought him here love," then he looked at Skye and said, "So Skye, I see you've met my girlfriend Victoria. How did you guys meet?" and I felt Eddie's arm tug me towards him and encircle my waist when we were side by side. I was pretty sure my eyes widened a bit when I heard what Eddie asked Skye. I even looked at Skye but he was better at playing it cool.

_Are you going to tell him? _I asked Skye.

_I'm thinking about it, _he told me.

_What is there to think about?! If you tell him about us then it's possible he'll never forgive either of us. Do you want that Skye? _

_Of course I don't Tori, but…_

I decided to speak up first and tell Eddie half the truth. "We met the first day I got here. Remember on the phone I told you there was a couple arguing? Yeah, that was Skylar," I said pointing my thumb in Skye's direction.

"Yeah I remember that. Didn't you say something about him talking in your mind?" Eddie asked me. I could feel my heart in my throat and I could feel it speed up too. I wasn't sure what I would tell him but I had to think fast.

"Uh, yeah I did say that, but I was wrong. I think I was just stressed and tired and I wanted to get to my room. I must have heard people far away or something." As soon as I was done I glanced in Skye's direction and saw him looking only at Eddie. I knew he was making sure he bought it. I looked at Eddie too and saw that he believed me.

"I guess you were love. I remember you sounded so tired that day," he said and brought his face close to my cheek to kiss me.

"So what took you so long? Were you busy with a group project or something?" he asked looking at me than at Skye.

"No, I uh…" I couldn't form the words so Skye ended up taking over.

"Tori was held up by her fencing instructor. He tried to…take advantage of her after class."

I could feel the burn in my throat become thicker and I knew I was going to cry no matter what. I ended up hugging Eddie around his waist with both arms and hiding my face in his chest. I knew the words were turning around in his mind and when they finally registered I felt him clutch me tighter to him.

"What?! Tori, what happened? Did that bastard touch you?!" I held onto him tighter and could feel him trying to do the opposite. He wanted to look me in the face and see the pain which was exactly what I didn't want.

"Skye what the fuck happened? Did he touch her?" I could tell Skye was staring at my back and he wanted to comfort me but he couldn't. I'd already told him that I belonged in the arms of the guy I was with now instead of him.

"Victoria defended herself and barely made it out. I was heading to the building with another instructor that she has as well and we saw her coming out with fear and dread written all over her face. We knew something was wrong and that was when Professor Trevor went to go beat the crap out of Blake. So yeah she made it out okay I would think and he didn't touch her, at least not that far." I had quieted down some because I wanted to make sure he didn't reveal anything else. Say the conversation we were having moments ago.

"How long ago did this happen?" Eddie asked and I knew now he was wondering why I didn't go straight to him.

"About an hour and a half ago. I know she should have gone straight to her room and rested, but I wanted to make sure she was alright. She didn't deserve what almost happened to her and I know how traumatizing those types of things can be. I didn't want her to become suicidal or something or even depressed. She seems fine though. So don't worry about her Ed." I felt Skye get closer to us and put his hand on Eddie's other shoulder since I occupied the current one I was on.

"It sounds like you really know my girl Skye," Eddie said. I knew my body wanted to instantly become rigid but I wouldn't react to his words or I'd give us both away.

"Of course I have Ed. She's cool and she's the only girl that hasn't thrown herself at me. Were just friends. Anyways now that you're here to take care of her I have to go. I'm late for my next class. Oh and Tori, remember Trevor said you can take the rest of the day off." I felt him pat my back lightly and I turned to look at him. I nodded in understanding and I saw the pain he tried to hide from Eddie in his eyes. The pain that said how much he wished he was in Eddie's place holding and comforting me.

He turned around and left after that but I made sure to tell him what was on my mind. Just in case I never had a chance.

_I'm sorry Skye. I still love you. _

***I know, I am so behind on this story. My goal months ago was to finish this by its one year anniversary, but it just passed and I'm not even close to finishing. School's been, excuse my French, a bitch. Seriously, I wish I could just ignore all the school work and write more for this, but then I'd be failing. Which I can't afford because all the budget stuff has made things a lot more complicated. I just looked up the last time I updated and I'm three months and two days late which I'm very sorry for. **

**Anyways who's happy that Skye was in another chapter? And who was surprised about one of the big secrets I've been keeping from you all? Now you guys know that Skye and Eddie were buddies and indeed knew each other before. What do you think I'm planning next? I would really like to know. **

**I would also like to say thank you to everyone who added my story/me to their alerts or favorited my story/me. And a really big shout out to my most faithful reader and reviewer **_**emberlies**_**! Without her support and thoughts on each of my chapters I wouldn't have the motivation to continue. So thank you so much **_**emberlies!**_

**I'd also like to say that most of the characters picture links are on my profile. And if you noticed that the chapter isn't as long as the others you're absolutely correct, it isn't. I think this was a good end though. The next one will continue it from where I stopped. Don't worry lovelies, there are more secrets to be revealed but just not yet. Oh, and lots of surprises too! **

**One more thing, I have a friend on FanFic who has a story that needs some support. I wanted to help but there's so much that I can do. So I thought I should just mention it here. Her name on FanFic is **_**TrueGirl18 **_**and her story is called **_**Big Girl's Don't Cry. **_**Seriously, this story is awesome because it's funny, different, and all sorts of awesomeness. So if you could please take a read and maybe tell others about it that would be great. Anyways I have to get back to homework, but I'll try my best to update again soon. **

_**-alistarsmusic C:**_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**~CHAPTER 27~**

"Tori, is what Skye said true?" Eddie asked me. I almost forgot I was in his arms because I had been staring at Skye until I couldn't see him anymore.

Before I answered I hiccupped and just nodded my head yes.

"I swear if I see that bastard I'm going to finish what your professor couldn't," he said sounding very angry.

I looked up at him and saw that I was right. Eddie was pissed.

"Sweetie don't say that. He's been dealt with and there's nothing else to do about it," I said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean 'there's nothing to do about it'? Is he still going to teach here?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is still going to work here. But don't worry about it. Trevor said I would be taking my fencing lessons with him now and I hope he can get Lisa in that lesson too. I don't want Blake to touch her just to spite me."

"I think your teacher will do his best to get her in that private lesson with you," he said trying to reassure me. Then I could tell he wanted to say more but was hesitating, until he finally spit it out. "I know everything that just happened is fresh but I just want to know how far it went. If you can't talk about it I understand." Eddie grabbed both my hands and kissed my knuckles looking me in the eyes. He honestly wanted to know and I could see the hurt and some anger there too.

I finally gave in and told him, "It didn't get that far luckily. Blake managed to kiss me forcefully but I kicked him in the balls and tried running out the door. Then he grabbed one of my arms and tried kissing me again but I punched him as hard as I possibly could with my other hand and finally made it out. That was when I ran into Trevor and Skye."

I looked at his face again and eyes and noticed the anger becoming the main emotion on his face. I really had to distract him or he would want to chase Blake down and beat him to a pulp.

"Eddie, didn't you hear Skye? I have the day off so why don't we go to our room? I'm still a little tired," I said tugging on his arm. I hope I could distract him even if it meant I had to go back on my word about saving our needs for the weekend.

"Yeah let's go to our room," he said. When we were about ten steps from where we'd been he paused and asked, "Wait, do you need blood or something? I don't want you feeling tired until tomorrow." I could see the worry back on his face and I felt better.

"No it's okay. All I need is some alone time with you. As long as I have you I'll be fine," I said smiling up at him.

He let go of my hand and said, "Well if you don't want blood at least let me carry you to our room. I need you close to me."

"Okay," I said agreeing with him. I knew if I didn't try taking that horrible memory out of my mind I would drive myself crazy. And since Eddie was offering unconditional love right now, why not take advantage of it? Especially since I really love piggy back rides.

I stepped behind him and jumped on his back then I felt his hands hold me under my thighs and he started walking again.

"So do you want to take a nap when we get there? Or do you want to play some Wii? Or we could just talk," he said rambling. I knew he was slightly distracted with me on his back and maybe some thoughts about Blake but I wasn't completely sure. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered, "None of the above. I want to have some intercourse or a lot then take a nap."

I saw him shake his head and I knew he was about to say something about my request.

"Only you would be crazy enough to want something like that at a time like this."

"Of course I would but I'm your crazy girl and do I hear Mr. Arrington complaining about having sex with me?"

"Hell no. Of course I want to have sex with you love. Maybe you can wear that lingerie set I bought you a few days ago at the mall?"

I thought about it and just knew that I needed a huge distraction right now. So I would practically give into anything Eddie wanted right now. Not that I would let him know that.

"Sure sweetie. I'll wear that but next time I'm wearing one of my simple pieces."

"Whatever you want love." With that I hugged myself closer to him and felt him walk a little more urgently. Someone was sure in a hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>SKYE'S POV<strong>**(third person's POV)**

Skye had definitely heard the last words Victoria had whispered in his mind. He was even close to whispering back something along the same lines until he realized it wouldn't feel right to do that. If he did he would want to run back, grab her, and carry her back anywhere private where he could show her he certainly loved her. But he didn't and couldn't.

Now that he knew that this boyfriend Victoria claimed to have actually existed and was in fact his close friend from his normal high school life, things weren't going to be easy. He wanted her so damn badly he could just kiss her whenever they were alone together.

And leaving her just now was a lie. He could have stayed with her longer but he knew Eddie would want his own time with her. He could only guess what they were doing right now which bothered him. He wished it was him in her bed with her instead of him.

He shook his head of these thoughts and kept walking. He needed some time alone and the only place that offered the right type of comfort was his secret Waterfall. You would think a lot of students knew about this place but they didn't. Only a few that had ever gone hiking on the same trail found it and ever returned to visit as often as he did. That's why he had taken his Tori with him last week because he wanted her to know where she could find him if she never found him on campus. And now that he thought about it he didn't want to call her Tori anymore. For all he knew Eddie had created that nickname when they first started dating. He thought about it for a moment and suddenly came up with a better one. Vic. He could call her Vicky as well but it sounded strange, so Vic would have to work.

As he continued walking he didn't notice two pair of eyes followed him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he wouldn't have realized the world was coming to an end if it indeed was. The only one who could take him out of his thoughts was Vic and the thoughts she would be taking him out of would be about her. Before he crossed the tree line that divided the forest from the campus, someone he never thought he could ever talk to interrupted his internal musings. Cassidy. Just seeing her again put a frown on his face and made him uncomfortable.

At first she started out by staying at a distance then slowly kept walking towards him until there was an inch of space separating their bodies from touching. At first he saw her hesitate and then she went on with it and put her hands on his chest.

"Skye, I missed you. You know I could never love anyone as much as I do to you," she said tracing her index finger from the top of his faded gray t-shirt to the bottom and slowly going to the button on his jeans. Finally he had enough and grabbed her arm before it went any lower.

"Cassidy, just fuck off. I don't have time for you and I never will," he said between clenched teeth.

"Oh Skye, I thought you would want me back after being apart for a week and a half. You know, now that I think about it, that's the longest time we've been separated from each other. And now I want you back. You miss me don't you?" she asked pouting out her lips very dramatically and glancing at him under her heavy mascaraed lashes.

"I would never want you back Cassidy. You disgust me and I regret ever going out with you," he said backing away from her. Instead of listening to him she came even closer, until their bodies touched, and purposefully grinded her chest to his. She put her hand up to touch his face when he caught it mid-way and tugged it away from him.

"You know, it's all that bitches fault that you don't want me anymore! If she had never come here we would still be together! If only I could strangle her fucking neck and see the annoying light in her eyes go away. You would want me back then," she said. She sucked in a deep breath of air, pretending she wanted to cry but Skye was no way going to believe her ruses anymore. He'd fallen for a lot of her tricks many times and he'd learned all of them enough to know that she was playing him again.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that! If you should call anyone a bitch it's yourself Cassidy. You act like you're the damn princess of the world but you aren't. If anything you're a damn slut who sleeps with anyone that has a dick. I'm so fucking glad we aren't together anymore. So from now on leave me alone." Skye turned around, feeling anger seep into him and wanting so desperately to punch someone or something. He could punch Cassidy but his mom had taught him better than hitting girls. He spotted the gym not too far away and knew where he wanted to go.

He had to go to the gym and relieve some of the frustration and anger in his system before he did something his mom wouldn't approve of if she was there.

Before he was far enough away Cassidy yelled out something that made him want to punch her even more.

"Skye, admit it! You're pissed that she's sleeping with someone else instead of you!" And she might have been right but no way in hell would he admit that to her. She would only take advantage of that and try to get her grasp on him again and he wasn't going to let that happen. Not again or ever. Especially if he wanted to prove to his Vic that he had no feelings whatsoever for Cassidy anymore.

**(first person's POV)**

Once I made it to the gym, I knew my anger had doubled over, but it was all of Cassidy's fault. It was easy for her to provoke me and like back then, try to get me back in her pants. Sometimes I felt disgusted for ever going out with her and thinking she was a good person. She honestly wasn't. She might have a pretty face and a killer body but that didn't mean the inside of her was the same. If anything her insides were rotten spoiled and full of hate. That's why she was a bitch.

Vic on the other hand, she was all the good things in the world. And she wasn't a slut because if anyone convinced her to cheat on her boyfriend it was me. I was the one who started the whole thing and now I wasn't sure whether I regretted it or not. Although I definitely didn't regret meeting her. Even if I had a hard time admitting it to anyone, I knew that I loved her. She was beautiful inside and out and she might have pushed me away, but in good intentions. She loved me too, I could tell but the only reason she wouldn't want to be with me was because she was already going out with Ed and I'm glad she didn't pursue our relationship. Although sometimes I wish I was her conquest because then I wouldn't feel so hurt.

I opened the door to the gym and noticed students practicing their combat moves on each other. This place was also my safe haven. If I couldn't go to the Waterfall for whatever reason than I would come here and punch the hell out of the punching bag. Sometimes Professor T would watch me from a distance, making sure I wasn't going insane or he would creep up behind me and make me practice real moves on him. Just to see if I still had the hang of it all or if I was getting rusty.

That definitely happened today after thirty minutes of punching the bag. I could feel my knuckles starting to sore up and suddenly my instincts told me someone was behind me. Before he could kick the back of my leg and make me fall to my knees I turned around lighting fast and grabbed his leg. I thrust it forward which would have made any normal human fall on their back, but he got his balance back quickly and put up his hands like those people in the street fighter games and movies. I did the same and waited for him to make the first move but he never did. He lowered his hands to his sides and said, "Come into my office. I think you need to talk out your frustration."

I followed him to his office and sat in front of his desk. I noticed some papers were organized neatly on one side, a laptop in the middle, and more papers not so neatly on the other side.

"What's wrong Skylar?" he asked. I looked up from his desk to look him in the eye and noticed there was real concern there.

"A lot is wrong Professor T. My ex-girlfriend is acting like a psycho bitch and the girl I want is dating my former best friend. Now I don't know what to do and I feel like I might go crazy. I think…I think I need some time off."

"What do you mean you need time off?" he asked raising up one of his eyebrows, kind of like Vic did sometimes.

"I mean, I think I need to leave for a while. Maybe transfer to another Dark Summit school and just get things straightened out in my mind. I won't be able to give one-hundred-and-ten-percent of my energy if I'm always worrying, thinking, and feeling…wrong," I said looking away and out the window to my right. I could see the female's dorm building from here and I wondered what Vic was doing. I also wondered what her reaction would be if I told her I was leaving for a while. I would hope she reacted badly and begged me to stay. Although I doubted it at the same time because she was those type of people that just wouldn't reveal what they were truly feeling and would rather have someone be happy instead of her.

"Skylar, when you say 'the girl that I want' are you speaking of Victoria?" he asked. I looked back at him and noticed him contemplating something in his mind. I wondered what he was thinking but I was no mind reader.

"Yeah, I do mean Victoria. I lo-I mean I care about her more than I have anyone else, but she has someone else to love her. At least I hope only for now. So while she's happy I want some time alone and just get out of here for a while," I said shrugging both my shoulders. I did mean it. If she was happy with Ed right now than why not just leave? I wouldn't have to see my girl mushy-mushy with my used to be best friend and Cassidy the psycho wouldn't be able to bother me anymore either.

"You know, the school year just started right? Do you really want to leave when things are just starting? What if Victoria doesn't last long with this boyfriend of hers? Would you let someone else get her before you do? Or would you rather be ready with open arms for her when it does happen?"

Trevor did have a point. What if Vic and Ed didn't last long? Although I had to admit Ed looked serious earlier today when I saw him wrap his arm around her. I've seen him date a few times and each one never lasted for more than a couple of months. Would Vic be another of those type of girls? Or would she be his _one and only_ like in those cheesy movies?

"You have a point Professor T, but at the same time I'm not sure. I think I really need to leave for a while. I will come back and if things are over with Victoria and her boyfriend then I'll handle things from there. If she's with someone else by then I'll handle things from there too. I just…I can't see her happy while it's not with me. I'm glad someone else makes her happy but I wish it were me that was holding her hand while we walked or kissing her on the cheek every time I found her unexpectedly," I said. I really did want them. Badly. If I could wish for one thing in the world it would be to have a real relationship with her. I might sound desperate but a guy in love only meant crazy things in reality.

"So you really want to leave? When do you plan on going?" Trevor asked.

I thought about it and I did really want to leave. I needed some time off from this place. I've been living around the same area nearly all my life that it felt like home and I've never had a chance to explore other locations. The only problem was, I didn't know when I planned to go. I just knew I wanted to but the exact day wasn't something I thought of so far.

"I want to leave but the exact timing of day hasn't been made up yet. I'll probably be going in a few weeks, but if I happen to change my mind, which seems very unlikely, I'll let you know. Either way I know where I want to go; the Dark Summit in New York."

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

While me and Eddie tried catching up with our breaths after our "time together" I couldn't help but feel the day's hardships on my shoulders finally seep into me making me more exhausted than possible. All I wanted at this point was to cuddle and go to sleep, but that couldn't exactly happen when I heard a knock on the door.

I sat up and asked out loud to myself, "Who could that be?" In the end it sounded like I had asked Eddie that question.

"I don't know. Didn't you say Professor Trevor was going to let you know about Lisa later on? Maybe that's him at the door," he said. I looked over at him and saw him lying on his side facing me and staring at me with tired but adorable eyes. Although they didn't fit the emeralds I yearned to look at during this moment.

Eddie was right though, it could be Trevor out there with news about Lisa so I got up and put on a silk black robe and moved to open the door. I really thought it would be Trevor outside my door ready to tell me whether Lisa could be in my private fencing lesson or not. Maybe even Lisa being crazy and wanting to go out for lunch. The last possibility was Skye, but it seemed very unlike him to come when he knew Eddie lived in my room with me.

I finally got to the door and opened it and was surprised that it wasn't any of those people, but nobody. There was nobody outside my door which kind of pissed me off because whoever was playing this bad prank interrupted me from my almost sleep. I didn't notice anything until I moved back and was about to close the door and saw something white on the floor. With closer inspection I realized it was a piece of paper folded in half and on top it read: _Victoria._

I bent down to pick the paper up and noticed my hands were shaking slightly. I didn't really know what to expect in the note and my gut told me it certainly wasn't something good either.

I finally grabbed it and stood up and with one breath released I unfolded it to read: _Just because you won't be in my class anymore doesn't mean you'll see the last of me. On the contrary, I'll be seeing you very soon and you won't get away. _

_-S. B. _

As soon as I read the initials I knew who it was; Blake. He came to leave this creepy ass note while I tried my best to not think about earlier today. Now it seemed completely impossible because I couldn't stop thinking about the countless of possibilities that the note insinuated.

Before I could think more into it Eddie said, "Love who was it? Are they gone?"

I turned around and saw him staring at me in amusement. His head was still on the pillow and he patted the other one next to him for me to lay with him. But then he saw whatever expression was on my face and instantly got a worried look on his face.

He got up and said, "Tori what's wrong? Was it Professor Trevor? What did he say?"

"No it wasn't him. It was this," I said holding out the note. He took it instantly from my hands and read it. As soon as he was done he looked up at me very upset.

"I swear I'm going to murder that bastard. Don't worry love I'm going to protect you, okay? I'm going to go to the main building tomorrow and I'm going to demand they give me every single class you have at the same hour so I can watch over you." Eddie hugged me and I hugged him back but my reaction was robotic. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. Then I felt him tug on my arm until we were besides my bed and we both lay down next to each other. Eddie even hugged me closer to him and we ended up falling asleep. But I had one thing on my mind before I did. _What am I going to do?_

***Okay, I'm not gonna lie. This chapter was definitely not the easiest but it wasn't exactly the hardest. I'm so glad to have this one out of the way though! Did anyone notice the few changes I made to this chapter? It's definitely a first for me to write in a different character POV. So if it didn't sound exactly good, well I understand. I tried my best to put my mind in Skye's but it's not easy like I said before. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and for the following's! I'm grateful that it seems more people are reading this than when I first started it. **

**Before I leave, I just want to know, what do you expect to come up in the next chapter or so? And what would you like to see? Who knows, I might incorporate some ideas into the story just to change it up ;) **

_**-alistarsmusic **_

**P.S. If something sounds weird or there's just more mistakes than usual, well I kinda knew that. I was in a hurry to finish up this chapter. But you can let me know and I'll fix it up.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: Just letting you know this starts off continuing the dream from Chapter 20. And yes that was a long time ago, but I was never done with the past info. And this is only the beginning :P **

**~CHAPTER 28~**

_I gave her my address and I bid her farewell. I almost left but I told her one more thing, "I know we are friends Lenka, but now I know I see you as the sister I could have grown up with." _

_Later that night, I explained everything to Catherina. She was ecstatic to know she would be living with me forever. She also seemed awed when I explained Lenka to her. And she wanted to meet her as much as Lenka did her. I could tell they would get along very well. But after a while I had enough of talking. I wanted to turn her there and then. Of course Catherina made me wait for her in our room while she readied herself in the powder room. The wait though, was nothing compared to the way she looked when she came out. She was beautiful. _

_I didn't even give her the chance to utter one word, for I had grabbed her swiftly from her waist and laid her equally as fast on our bed. I straddled her waist and crushed my lips on hers to ease the loving hunger I felt for her. Then I made love to her all night and turned her the way Lenka has instructed I do without mistakes. _

_The next morning I woke up content. I turned to face my beloved and that was when I realized that she looked plenty paler than before. But her lips were as deep and rich as a bloody rose would look. I almost kissed her but I remember that I had to let her rest until she was fully rested. _

_I decided to head down to the kitchen and make her breakfast in bed. I wanted her day to be peaceful and nonexistent of stress or worry. _

_Later that day, I welcomed Lenka through my home's door and guided her to the living room. Catherina had awoken hours before when I had finished cooking her breakfast. I had in fact finished on time. If I hadn't finished until minutes later, I was sure she would have come down to check on me. But I couldn't hold myself then from putting her tray on our bedside table and making love to her once again. _

_As far as I knew, Catherina felt the same as when she was a human but she had the urge for extra things she hadn't felt the need for before. She was thirsty and I had gone to get her blood from the nearest hospital. After she had consumed what she needed she felt better. _

_Catherina was currently readying herself and Lenka and I were talking. Ethaniel hadn't been home in about a week and I was starting to worry. Sometimes little brothers caused a lot more trouble than you wanted them to. _

_After a few moments, Catherina presented herself and I couldn't help but let my gaze widen as I looked at her from head to toes. I swore that moment that woman would become the death of me someday. _

"_Hello Catherina. William here has told me very much about you." _

"_Hello Lenka. William has done the same for me too. It is very nice to meet you. Is it true you are a goddess of wisdom?" _

_And from then and on they became close friends which enlightened me. _

_It wasn't until the early 1800's, about twelve years after I met Lenka and had turned Catherina that Ethaniel finally found his mate. He never really told me how they met but he told me she was exquisite. He hadn't told her what he was but he told me that she was willing to be with him the way she knew him then. She was only twenty-three so I told him I would like to meet her before he decided to go further with her. _

_A week later I met her and she seemed as the perfect match for my brother. She was a beauty the way he had mentioned but not in the way I saw Catherina. I gave him my blessing and a few days later he decided to date her. _

_Ethaniel told me he wouldn't date her for as long as I had Catherina so he married Annabeth Scarlett a few months after they had met and he proceeded in turning her. Annabeth had accepted my brother for who he was and as he was and she didn't mind being turned. _

_Not until after did I start feeling the way Lenka had worn me to trust my instincts. Something about Annabeth was wrong. And she was changing Ethaniel as well. He seemed more daring and uncaring which wasn't how he was before. And Annabeth wasn't kind and thoughtful the way she once had been when I first met her. _

_Ethaniel started asking me questions about the conversation I had months ago with Lenka and I tried my best to be as vague to him as possible. I even invited Lenka herself one day when Ethaniel was home but Annabeth was out busying herself with shopping. _

_Apparently Lenka felt the same way I did for my brother. She told me something was terribly wrong with him and she might be afraid it had something to do with his newly turned mate. Lenka told me to watch out for both of them and I did. She was on her way out when Ethaniel decided to join me on bidding a farewell to Lenka. He was about to shake her hand when not even five feet from her did he collapse to the floor unconscious. That was the proof I needed to know my brother was no longer of pure and good intent. Lenka had looked me in the eyes long and hard and said, "It might be too late brother", and she left. _

_A few months later Catherina became a full-blooded immortal the way I was. It took her a few years of training and teaching our extended family along with my help. That month I planted my seed within her and a few weeks later we found we out we were expecting. Catherina was ecstatic, I hadn't explained very much on how we could still have children so it was a surprise to her. _

_Nine months later I became a father of my first son, Alexander; proceeded by Kathine, Daniel, Elizabeth, Brandon, and Emily. _

_All my children grew up well. I was happy that I had the chance to become the father of all of them and that my views on the world changed even more. Catherina was always glowing with happiness as well. And the fact that all of them had inherited features from both of us never seemed to surprise me. Although I did wish sometimes that they should have all looked like their mother more. _

_Perhaps if I wasn't conscious of what was happening as the time passed and Ethaniel and Annabeth weren't becoming more and more of a problem in my life, I would have become the father of a lot more children. But I couldn't. They were taking up a large space of my life because every day I was trying to find out exactly what they were up to. _

_When I did find out, it was too late. It had been about twenty years after Alexander was born and I had invited Lenka over to visit me and the rest of the family later in the evening. I hadn't introduced her to the newest member of the family yet which was Emily. I was busy in my study taking care of some of our payments and other important papers when Ethaniel came storming in. _

"_Why didn't you tell me about the damn curse?!" _

"_What curse brother? I have no idea of what you speak to me about." _

"_Don't act dumb with me Will, Annabeth tried turning a witch and Annabeth is now ghastly pale than before and she's unconscious. She looks more gray than white. And she's been this way for hours!" _

_I looked up at him with an incredulous expression and was utterly horrified. _

"_Annabeth turned a witch without their consent? You were supposed to prevent that from ever happening! And I did tell you enough to let you know never to do that!" I stood up and paced the room. _

"_You should have told me the extent! Now look what it's done to my love! She's sick and possibly dying!" _

"_Well there's-", Catherina proceeded in coming in a hurry holding Emily in her arms and tears running down her cheeks. _

"_William something happ-", once she saw Ethaniel she became silent. _

"_What happened sister?" asked Ethaniel. _

"_I need to speak to my husband alone. Get out!" _

_Ethaniel left the room, but not before he gave us an evil smirk. _

"_Darling, what is wrong? Why are you so upset?" _

"_She tried to kill Emily", she said. Catherina buried her face into our daughters blanket and sobbed so sadly it broke my heart. _

"_Who tried to kill Emily? Catherina, please look at me. Who tried? Annabeth?" _

"_YES! She tried to kill our daughter! That woman tried!" she broke into heart wrenching sobs and I didn't grasp what she said until seconds later. I let go of her and ran out of the study to look for her. _

_I made it to the bottom of the stairs until I stood in the living room and looked around. At first all I could hear was a suckling noise and labored breaths. Then I saw her._

_There she stood. Annabeth stood in front of the fireplace watching the flames with fascination and I was beyond horrified by her appearance, but most of all I was angry. I grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and looked at her. She looked dead. She wasn't even full-blooded yet and she was sickly pale gray and her eyes were currently a milky blue. The blood of the witch she tried turning ran down her lips and over her chin and all it did was anger me even more. I tore one of the legs from a nearby chair and stabbed her in the heart. _

_Ethaniel came in then holding my youngest son, Brandon, and looked happy. _

"_Sweetheart I have ano-", then he saw what I did to his wife and let go of Brandon and ran to her. He kneeled down next to her and looked to see if she was still alive. Once he realized she wasn't he stood up and tackled me. We began fighting until I noticed I hadn't killed Annabeth after all and she was moving. She stood up and was making her way towards my unconscious son. I threw Ethaniel towards Annabeth hoping he would crash into her and save time for me to hide away the rest of my family. I ran back to my study and found Catherina kneeling on the floor crying. _

"_Catherina. Snap out of it, please. Save Brandon. Hide in the basement with the rest of our youngest children. I will try to send a message to our eldest and tell them to leave and find a safe place to stay. I will come back for you if-when I'm done with Ethan and Anna. If Lenka comes let her in and she will help you. I love you. Now take care of our children please."_

_I kissed her forehead and then her lips and wiped away the tears that had been shed. Then I put Brandon in her other arm that didn't hold Emily and she ran out clutching both. _

_I went back to the living room and found it empty of both of them. I stood still listening for any sounds and heard something in the other room. I ran as fast as I possibly could and found Ethan and Anna looking for my mate and children. _

"_You won't find them. I sent them out as fast as I could. It's only me and you two. Tell me Ethan, why did you turn against me?" _

"_I didn't turn against you brother, Annabeth just showed me a better way to live this life." _

"_Annabeth has always been evil Ethan. She changed you to the point I could no longer recognize you anymore." _

"_No you changed Will. You wanted to be the leader and this god-like image for our kind and now you have it. You wanted to be better than everyone else and you closed yourself off from me. You changed brother not me." _

_Before I had the opportunity to speak Ethan and Anna both charged at me and I ran anywhere that led me further from them. I ended up returning to my study and locking the door, but it couldn't have stopped the wind if that's what I had wanted. _

_They both kept slamming themselves on the outside until the wood splintered piece by piece and with one final kick the wood cracked and they both went charging towards me. Unfortunately Anna wasn't the first to reach me, for I had a plan set if she did, but at the very last second I decided Ethan would have to be substituted in my plans for it to work either way. When he came lunging at me I pretended to extend my arms to fight back but instead I grabbed both of his arms to turn him around to look at Anna. Thankfully my full-blood allowed me to be stronger than the weakling Ethan was and he couldn't get out of my locked hold on him, even with all his struggles. _

_Anna stopped in front of us, looking at Ethan in worry and me in hate, trying to calculate every and any possible outcome out of this hold I had her mate in. Finally, after countless seconds she couldn't stand the wait and lunged forwards, in which I grabbed Ethan around his neck and whispered, "I'm sorry brother, you have left me no choice," and twisted until all of us heard a crack that deepened with the silent moments afterwards. Anna no longer cared about me afterwards, she knelt to the ground where Ethan lay and she held him in her arms. I walked towards the destructed door and before I left I heard her cry out in agony. It was the utter most horrible sound I'd heard in all my years. Before I left, I heard her gasp and I turned around to see Ethan's chest moving once again with labored breaths. As soon as he caught Anna's hurt eyes full of pain and relief he turned to look at me and I ran out. _

_Once I'd gotten to the first floor I yelled as quietly as I could, "Catherina! Where are you?!" As I moved silently as possible around looking for her I saw a shadow and turned to see her in the doorway that led to the basement. _

"_You need to leave with our children. Take Lenka with you and she will help protect you all. Find our eldest children and make sure their safe and if you can stay with them as long as possible. I will come find you as soon as Ethan and Anna cease to live. Do you understand?" Before she could nod her response I heard Ethan laugh behind me. _

"_If only that were possible dearest brother. I intend to have your family for myself. I will keep Catherina as my sex slave and make sure she produces the children that Anna cannot due to what's happened to her. Your children, I'm sorry to say this but they will become my mate's food and the witch, if she doesn't help Anna will become her food as well. Or maybe I should make her beg to be turned and I'll have to think about it. She can also be my sex slave. But first of all, I'm going to destroy you. Make sure you suffer for what you have done to my mate and myself. And all of the power you own will be mine!" Ethan lunged at me before I saw it coming and tackled me to the ground. I heard Catherina whimper from the basement door and while I lay on the ground I looked up at her. I could see tears running along her lovely face and it brought great sorrow to my heart knowing she was watching what was currently happening. _

_I mouthed "Run! Save yourself!" but she wouldn't have it. She kept shaking her head side to side and while I was distracted I never noticed Ethan signaling to Anna to come closer. Not until she bent over to both our levels and I heard Ethan say, "Here darling, bite into my brother," I heard how he said brother scathingly. "Have as much as you want from him and I'll make sure the children will be up next." _

_I heard all this and tried freeing myself once again from his tight hold, but I couldn't manage to free myself. Having Anna's face closing in on my neck didn't help any more than I was trying. I looked back at Catherina and yelled, "Save our family my love! Leave now!" and finally I felt the two sharp incisors cutting into my flesh. Before I felt more, I noticed Catherina running out the basement holding Emily and Brandon and Lenka holding Elizabeth. That was all I needed to feel relief that somehow I allowed them to be safe even if it cost my life. With that in mind I allowed my world to be drawn by blackness and I felt no more. _

I woke up screaming. I couldn't believe those dreams were coming back again. The second dream I had was last week and now here was the follow up. The only problem was that it's ending was a lot more horrid than last time. I also couldn't believe William Thorne had died the most vicious death ever possible. He was our creator and yet he only wanted one thing in the end; to keep his family safe and to keep our race going. But why was I having these dreams? What were they trying to tell me?

I was sitting up and I felt Eddie slowly rising up next to me. I must have jostled him a little when I sat up with his arm around my waist.

"Love, what's going on? Why did you wake up screaming?" he said. I looked at him and saw so much love and concern in his eyes. All I wanted in that moment was for him to hold me in his arms. Which I made sure he did. I got closer to him and pressed myself against his chest and finally I felt his arms wound around me.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head that I was, but inside I knew that I wasn't feeling okay at all. I felt like there was this big puzzle trying to tell me something in my dreams and that I was more than just some newly turned vampire. That there was a mission out there coming for me and if I didn't figure it out I was going to be in some deep shit.

"I'm fine. I just had a really bad dream. Just hold me please? That's all I want right now," I said. I snuggled myself closer to him and slowly felt him lower us to the bed.

"Just fall asleep love. I'll make sure you're okay until we have to get ready for classes in a few hours." I hugged myself closer and tucked my legs close to my chest, making sure I was huddled into a ball both in myself and in Eddie. Then finally I felt exhaustion win over and fell asleep again.

Two days later, on Saturday, I woke up to a very stubborn guy waking me up. First I opened one eye, seeing Eddie hovering above me with a smile on his face. I opened the other eye and stretched my arms above me to reach for his face. I brought his face closer until I could give him a gentle kiss. Once I felt him intensifying everything and feeling a stubborn poke in my leg I broke our kiss apart. I gave him a knowing look and he looked back at me innocently like he did nothing wrong.

"So why did you wake me up so early?" I said looking beside me at the clock on my nightstand. It was one in the morning and I could definitely feel the sleep trying to come back and take me away to Dreamless-Ville.

"I woke you up for two reasons. One, I thought we could intensify that kiss we just had until it became something more and two, I thought we could get out of here for a few hours and maybe go somewhere? Didn't you say that you miss your mom? Or what about your sister? She hasn't answered your calls has she?"

I looked away once he mentioned my sister. It was true, the last time I called her was last week before the weekend and Rach hadn't bothered to call back and tell me what the hell she's been doing to ignore me and mom. At the same time, I had a bad feeling that told me it might not be her ignoring me, but that she was in trouble.

I felt Eddie put his index finger under my chin and turned my head until I was looking at him.

"Talk to me. What's on your mind? Why do you look so worried?"

"I don't know what Rachel is doing that's keeping her from contacting me or my mom. At the same time I feel like it might not be her fault, but that something might have happened to her. I don't know what to think actually. I just want to know she's okay," I said. I leaned forward until my head hit his chest and I breathed in his scent. Even in the morning he smelled great. Reminded me of something spicy and calm at the same time like spiced up vanilla.

I felt his arms around me making small circles along my spine and it instantly comforted me and calmed me down. I think I even sighed out loud because I felt him laugh quietly next to me.

"What if we go to Nevada for the weekend and see if we can find her? Then you'll know what's really happening," he said. I leaned back quickly to look at him and knew my eyes were wide with excitement.

"Really? You want us to go to Nevada to look for Rachel?" If I were me looking at me right now I knew I would look like a crazy person.

"Of course love. I don't want you to be worried anymore. I want you to be happy and I want your mom to know both her daughters are safe and sound. So let's get ready?" I was utterly shocked at how concerned Eddie was about me and that he would go to such extensive lengths just to make me happy. While he got his clothes ready I stared at him in awe. I always knew he was a great guy but this made me rethink what I had thought before. Was it possible that I was with Eddie for a reason? Or was I just over analyzing things at the moment and thinking stupidly.

Eddie noticed me staring at him and said, "What? Are you okay?" I just gazed at him for a few more seconds and said, "I'm fine. But did you know you're wonderful? And that I love you?"

He just shook his head mockingly and I smiled at him. "I only knew the second one about a dozen times or so, but your wonderful love. And I love you more."

"True that. You love me so much you poke me awake every morning," I said sticking out my tongue. He just smirked at me and came closer.

"You know, we never did one of the things that I wanted to do on my to-do list for today. So, are you going to ignore that or reward me for being so wonderful?"

I got up from bed and stretched up my arms before I answered him.

"I guess were having a two person shower this morning," I said. Before he saw me coming I jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Today was certainly not a bad day at all. Things were going just fine and I hoped it would be until we got to Nevada. And I hoped Rachel was okay and that my gut was just over exaggerating. But sometimes even hope couldn't save me from the worst of news.

***Hey everyone! **** I have to admit this chapter's been done for about a week but I was waiting to upload it after I had five other chapters finished. Sadly, homework and finals have been kicking my ass so I only have one other chapter finished. Hopefully I'll get to my goal this time though. Anyways here's another chapter and I hope you like it! :D **

**P.S. What did you think of the rest of Williams story? I have to say, William's POV is definitely fun to write. And a lot easier than when I write in Skye's POV. **

**P.P.S. Happy Early Thanksgiving! n_n**

_**-alistarsmusic **_


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**~CHAPTER 29~**

About ten hours later, Eddie got out of the freeway. We had finished getting ready before two and drank a blood baggie before heading for the road. For the first few hours all I did was text Lisa, which by the way she was very upset at me for leaving her back at school with nothing to do. So I told her to look for someone named Jobe and hang out with him. At first she seemed hesitant but then she said she would go for it which made me smile.

Afterwards, when I stopped texting Lisa so she could go hang out with Jobe I took a nap and used Eddie's shoulder as a pillow. It was probably a lot more comfortable than reclining the passenger seat backwards. I didn't wake up until three hours before we arrived when I felt my phone vibrate in my hoodie's pocket. At first I thought it was going to be Lisa telling me exactly what she thought of Jobe but when I checked the caller id I saw it was Skye. I wasn't sure what he wanted and his message didn't make it any clearer.

I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. WHERE ARE YOU?

I thought about whether I should tell him the truth or not, but in the end I couldn't lie. Especially when it was Skye.

I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T MEET UP WITH YOU TODAY. I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF THE CITY AND DRIVING TO NEVADA.

It didn't even take him a minute to respond back.

WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO NEVADA? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE OTHER DAY WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU AND EDDIE KNEW EACH OTHER. AND I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR MY OLDER SISTER WHOSE BEEN MISSING FOR A FEW WEEKS NOW.

Before I read what he wrote next Eddie interrupted saying, "Who are you texting that's making you so frowny right now?"

I looked up at him, putting my phone on my lap so he wouldn't read the screen.

"I'm just texting Lisa again. She's telling me that…that she doesn't know what to think of my friend Jobe. She thinks he might not be her type at all, but I think it's just taking time for her to warm up to him," I said. I mentally kicked myself for almost revealing myself in my lie.

"Who's Jobe? I don't think you ever mentioned him," he said while looking forwards at the road. I looked at him and tried reading his expression. To me it truly looked curious but inside that head of his there could be anything roaming around.

"He's some dude I met when I first went to vamp. training. It's actually a funny story because we were running out in the track and I wanted to be first, but we ended up competing against each other, running extra rounds, and getting in trouble by Professor Trevor." Just thinking about that memory made me smile. I truly started off my friendship with Jobe awkwardly but so far we've made it further as friends. I wonder what was really happening right now with him and Lisa.

"Sounds like a funny dude. So what did you think of him?" I looked back at him and saw him glance at me quickly then back at the road.

"He is funny, but I just thought he was a smart ass and an infuriating guy. I kind of really wanted to beat him on the track but we ended up being tied and I got to beat him in combat practices which pissed him off. So far, that's all I feel towards the dude," I said. I even shrugged my shoulders to show nonchalance.

After that he stayed quiet and I turned my phone back around to read the screen and see what Skye had sent me.

I'M JUST AS SURPRISED THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND ENDED UP BEING MY FORMER BEST FRIEND. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOUR SISTER'S MISSING?

I wasn't sure exactly what to respond with because I was sure the text would end up being longer than I really wanted it to be so I just went for something simple.

I'LL CALL YOU LATER AND EXPLAIN. IT'S A LONG STORY.

BEFORE YOU GO, WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK? AND ARE YOU GOING TO NEVADA ALONE?

I'LL BE BACK MONDAY THE LATEST OR SUNAY NIGHT THE EARLIEST. AND I'M WITH EDDIE RIGHT NOW.

I GUESS I'M GLAD YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY ALONE. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

I'LL CALL YOU BEFORE THE DAY'S OVER.

OKAY.

BYE

BYE.

I LOVE YOU.

DON'T SAY THAT. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.

I DON'T CARE. I STILL LOVE YOU.

I LOVE YOU TOO.

REALLY?

SKYE?

YOU LOVE ME?

TELL ME DAMMIT!

YES! NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND.

I slid my phone shut and smiled to myself in happiness. That was the last thing I remembered before I dozed off and arrived here. Now that we were here I opened up my phone to check for any new messages and noticed there were zero in my in-box, but then I remembered that I didn't exactly delete the one's from Skye and I didn't want Eddie to stumble upon them accidentally so I did delete them. I didn't need them on my phone when they were perfectly etched into the fabrics of my brain.

"Hey sleeping beauty. We just got here. Before we go to the school your sister goes to do you want to stop somewhere and eat? Or just go straight to the school?" Eddie asked. I looked outside my passenger window while yawning and noticed a bunch of buildings that were everything from restaurants to shopping centers, and small to-go restaurants. I saw an In-n-out restaurant and suddenly had the craving for a burger and monster fries. Then I saw Starbucks and wanted that too.

"How about In-n-out and Starbucks to go?" I asked looking at Eddie with puppy dog eyes or more like pleading eyes.

"Sure love, anything you want," he said. He made a right turn to get into the Drive Thru for In-n-out and we waited for a while. Once it was our turn he ordered us burgers and monster fries and once we got them we went to Starbucks and ordered one Mocha Frappuccino for him and one Caramel Frappuccino which was for me.

After that we drove off towards the twenty minute university and I ate while helping put food into Eddie's mouth. It was so not funny because I tried putting a fry in his mouth but then he asked if we could try and make it all romantic like in Lady and the Tramp and at first I wasn't sure but then I agreed and tried it and Eddie didn't tell me there was a turn coming and I ended up on his left leg and he couldn't see the road and cars were honking at us. I put the fry in my mouth and came closer to his face until he could grab the other end with his mouth. Once he did he chewed until he touched my lips with his and kissed me for a while until I felt anxious about us crashing and got off his leg. I sat back in my seat and looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"That was sure interesting. But we aren't doing that again."

"Why not? I thought it was pretty hot," Eddie said smirking over at me.

"It might have been 'hot' as you say, but were you looking at the road? We could have gotten in a car accident," I said. I really did think that. I was also wondering why Eddie didn't seem to mind if we risked our lives from making out.

"And who would have survived? Us. We're not human anymore and we would have healed. Maybe not fast enough, but we still would have healed."

"Sure, but then humans would know about our existence and we would both get into a shitload of trouble for revealing our kinds secret."

"Okay love, just don't get mad. Aren't you excited to be seeing your sister?" he asked looking over at me with something in his eyes that I sure as hell hoped was shame.

"If she's there. We still don't know if Rachel's at her school and if she's not we don't know what happened to her. "

"Hey don't think like that. It's only going to make you worry more and I don't want you to be stressing out about something you don't know," he said. I felt his right hand wrap around mine while his left held the wheel. Then I felt him put pressure on my hand for reassurance. Eddie was right, I shouldn't be thinking that way already when I had no clue what the hell was happening. For all I knew, Rachel lost her phone and couldn't call either me or mom. But she did have a laptop…_okay Tori, take a deep breath_, I said to myself to calm down.

"Don't worry love, will be there in a few minutes," he said.

And that was certainly a good thing. The faster time went for me to find out what the heck was happening with Rachel the quicker I would be able to have a peace of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>SKYE'S POV <strong>

I couldn't believe Vic had gone to Nevada with Eddie without telling me. I would think all of our time together had made her care about me more than to keep me in the dark. But I guess she wasn't thinking about everyone when she made these decisions. And she had Eddie to be with her so she must be happy.

Even thinking that didn't do any good to calm me down. I was currently pacing around in my room, dodging the mini mountains of clothes that I hadn't picked up from the floor yet and just rustling my hair. I swear I was going crazy because of Vic, but if I had to be crazy about anyone I would rather it be her.

Before I passed the door for the millionth time I heard a knock which froze me in place. I had no idea who was behind my door and I wasn't sure I wanted to open it and find out. For all I knew it would be Cassidy being her desperate and slutty self.

I was just about to make up my mind to not open the door when I heard someone who sounded very familiar say, "Skye, its Lisa. Can we talk?"

Five minutes later I stood sitting in the same position where I sat since Lisa came to see me which was at the edge of my bed and she stood sitting on my futon. At first I wasn't sure why she came, but I guess it was now apparent what she wanted to tell me.

"Skye, I know you have feelings for Tori and she has them for you. Honestly I don't know half the time what goes through her mind but I wish she would go for what she's really feeling. I know she cares about you more than she does Eddie and I wish she would see that but I guess it's gonna take more time for her to figure that out. The reason I came was to tell you that just because she's with Eddie right now and you might be jealous or I'm sure you are, please don't hurt her back. I know it doesn't sound fair but she's clueless." I noticed how she would look from me to the mess on my bedroom's floor. It was obvious she didn't like cluttered places and right now she was just itching to clean up my place.

"Don't worry Lisa. I know Vic cares about me, I don't know to what extent, but I know she does. And it's okay because in a few weeks or months I'll be leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" she said. I haven't known Lisa for long but I knew this was some morbid curiosity that would soon turn into a full blown explosion.

"I'm going to transfer to the Dark Summit in New York for a few months. I need some time away and no it's not because Vic's with Eddie, but because I've been meaning to do this for a while."

"So you're just leaving her here and what happens if she doesn't stick around with Eddie when you're gone? She won't waste time looking for another guy. She'll want you. And when she remembers you're not here she'll probably get depressed. Do you really want that to happen to her?" Lisa put her hands on her hips and I knew she was getting frustrated with me, but it wasn't my fault. Or maybe it was but I wasn't budging on leaving. I was going sooner or later and if it were possible I would prefer sooner.

"I'm still going. I…care about Vic but it doesn't mean I want to wait here and see what happens between her and her boyfriend while they are still together. And if she does get lonely than maybe she should find someone else. I don't know when I'm coming back but I will. There's just no set date to that. My time away will be indefinite."

"You're not going to budge on this topic are you?" she asked looking sad and defeated. I shook my head no and she sighed out loud in exasperation.

"Did you come to just talk about Vic?" I said standing up and shoving my hands into my jeans pockets.

"No and yes. I came to talk to you because I wanted to get to know you more. Especially after all the times that Tori talks about you adoringly and almost…in love. I also came because she texted me earlier and told me to look for a guy named Jobe, but I found out he's not going to be here during the whole weekend so I'm bored. The only other person I felt I could talk to was you because there's no romantic history between us whatsoever. So it seemed like the perfect time to get to know you. But now that I'm here, I think there's something else I want to do; clean your room for you."

"Why? I think it looks okay," I said teasingly, although I don't think she thought I was joking.

"Seriously? This is a pigsty's nest! If this were my room I would have cleaned it long ago and kept it clean unlike you."

"Well if you want to, but-never mind," I said. I didn't have a chance to tell her how weird this would be for both of us because when I said if she wants to she went to the first pile she saw and started throwing them into the waste basket to be washed.

"You're going to wash my clothes for me?" I said. I was incredulous. I've never met a girl who wanted to do chores and especially for guys that were messy.

"And fold them when their done. And put them away when I know where they belong. And vacuum the whole room. Do you want me to keep going?" she said. I think she saw when my mouth opened aghast and she just shrugged it off.

"No ma'am. I'll just let you do your thing but when it's time to fold and put them away I'll help," I said. I was definitely not going to let her see where I kept my boxers. That was a guy's business and who knew where this secret information would go, say like Vic.

"Good, now tell me why you call Tori Vic," she said while grabbing more armfuls of clothes and throwing them into the basket.

"I started calling her Vic when I found out her boyfriend was my former best friend. I felt that Tori didn't suit her well anymore because who knows who started calling her that. It could have been Eddie for all I know. So I thought of alternate nicknames and came up with Vic. I would call her Victoria but it sounds too formal. And it bugs the hell out of her too," I said smiling at the end. I remembered how she got so mad two days ago when I called her by her formal name.

"Well, just to let you know Skylar, I'm the one who came up with Tori. But Vic's okay I guess."

"That's what I thought," I said smirking at her. All she did was sigh out loud again and roll her eyes. Lisa was definitely the opposite of what Vic was I told myself when I thought about her again. I hoped she would call me soon. I wanted to know what was happening that she had to leave so many damn miles away.

Just as I was about to pick up another pile of clothes I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

We were just around the corner from leaving my sister's "school" when Eddie saw a gasoline place and stopped by to refuel the car's tank. I told him I would go in to use the restroom and buy something to snack on, but in reality I wanted to call Skye. I had to tell him what was up before he started worrying for me.

It only took three rings before he finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Vic, where are you? Why did you leave so far away?" he asked me.

"Who's Vic? And I already told you that I went to Nevada to go look for my sister who doesn't even go to the school she said she went to," I said. I could feel my throat tighten and I knew I would cry soon if I couldn't control myself.

"Vic is a new nickname I came up for you and what do you mean she doesn't go to the school you were told about?"

"Well thanks, it sounds different. And it's exactly what it sounds like, she hasn't been enrolled there. Period," I said getting somewhat pissed off.

"Babe, don't get mad at me. I'm worried for you and I don't want you sad, although I think you already are. So what did they tell you?" Skye asked.

"They said they didn't know anyone with my sister's name and that I might have been mistaken about the school she's been attending for the past year. At least that's what they told me. I even talked to some professors and they've never heard of a Rachel Dobrev before," I said. Finally the burning in my throat couldn't handle the pressure and I felt the warm tears start sliding down my face. I actually full out sobbed and I knew Skye heard me too.

"Vic, please don't cry. Baby, just come back. I'll take care of you and we'll try to figure this out. I'll help you look for her I promise. Just come back to me, please?" I could hear Skye pleading from the other end, but I couldn't say anything at the moment. The tears kept coming and they kept running down my cheeks like miniature waterfalls. Then I remembered the Waterfall and I suddenly yearned for Skye more than ever before.

Before I could respond, someone knocked on the restroom door and I heard a familiar voice say, "Love, are you okay?"

I also heard Skye keep saying to come back and that he wanted to see me again, but I only heard myself whisper to the phone, "I'll be back soon," then I ended the call and shut the phone off and grabbed a paper towel to wipe my face on.

As soon as I felt slightly better I opened the door and saw that Eddie had his fist up as if he were ready to knock again. Then he proceeded by lowering it and looking at my face closely. Once he saw what I thought were red rimmed eyes he shot out with both arms and embraced me tightly to his chest. I started crying again and hugged him even tighter while grasping the back of his hoodie.

Everything that happened afterwards went by in a blur because I refused to be sane for the moment. Not until the next morning when I woke up in an unfamiliar room did I take notice. Then I realized we were in a hotel.

***Okay, so I didn't fulfill my goal of finishing five chapters before updating again. I just couldn't resist giving you lovelies another chapter. This one seemed simpler to me, which I think it is but after the last one I needed a break. Although there's more to that and that won't be revealed until later. Hope you liked the chapter. It's just a bunch of talking lol.**

_**-alistarsmusic **_


	31. Chapter Thirty

**~CHAPTER 30~**

I looked beside me and noticed Eddie sleeping. He must have carried me off from the moment we were in the restroom to the moment we arrived at this hotel. I couldn't very much remember because I had wanted to slip into the tight confines of my mind and forget everything that seemed to be going wrong in my life.

I yawned out loud and stretched my muscles. I got up and looked behind the curtains and realized we were probably on the third floor. The trip to make it to the ground below seemed pretty far.

I turned back around and saw that Eddie was still asleep peacefully. If I were being reasonable I would go take a quick shower before he woke up, but instead I walked quietly to the bed and lay on my side, sliding closer to Eddie and his warmth.

Instinctively he must have felt me in his sleep because I felt his arm go around my waist. I loved when he did that, but sometimes dumb old me wanted someone else to be next to me and do the same. Gods, I missed Skye so much. Sure, it had been a few days since we last saw each other, but it didn't mean it felt alright to not see him. If it were possible I would love to wake up next to him every morning.

Then I remembered he wanted to talk to me so I carefully moved Eddie's arm so I could get my phone from on top of the night stand. I was about to press in all the characters that would ask him all of my questions but then I wasn't sure whether he would be sleeping or not. I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes to think.

If someone had asked me a month ago whether or not I believed in vampires I would have laughed in their face because I would think whoever asked me that was stupid or crazy. Now here I was, one of the many vampires that existed who had a lost older sister somewhere out there. All I hoped for right now was that Rachel was okay. The rest I would find out later.

Finally I decided that I didn't care if he was asleep or not. I wanted to know what he wanted to talk to me about so badly yesterday.

HEY, WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YESTERDAY?

It took him a minute to respond, but before that I really considered whether or not he was still asleep.

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

REMEMBER WHEN YOU ASKED WHERE I WAS? WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?

It took him a while again and I really thought he had some sort of big secret he was hiding from me or trying to hide from me.

I WOULD PREFER TO TELL YOU IN PERSON.

WHY? IS IT THAT IMPORTANT?

DEPENDING ON HOW YOU VIEW THE SITUATION, IT COULD BE.

YOU KNOW, YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT ANY EASIER FOR ME TO BE CALM.

COME BACK HERE AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU ISN'T THAT BAD.

I MIGHT BE GOING BACK TODAY.

I'M SORRY YOU COULDN'T FIND HER YOU KNOW.

HEY, THERE ARE MORE DARK SUMMIT'S OUT THERE RIGHT?

YEAH, WHY?

I'M WONDERING ABOUT SOMETHING BUT I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE. DO YOU THINK THERE'S ONE HERE IN NEVADA?

I DON'T KNOW BUT I COULD GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT.

OKAY. JUST MAKE SURE IT'S BEFORE TOMORROW, IF YOU WANT ME TO RETURN TODAY THAT IS.

ALRIGHT. JUST GIVE ME A FEW HOURS OKAY?

OKAY

I made sure to delete all the messages afterwards. I wanted to trust Eddie but sometimes I had a feeling he got jealous about every guy I talked to. Not that I could blame him because if it were the other way around I would probably have trust issues too. Or maybe that would just be with Skye. I hoped when Eddie and me weren't together anymore he would find another girl and be happy with her. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at me during that time too or I would always be feeling guilty. I still had to tell him about Skye and me, but that was something I was trying to avoid right now.

The most important issue at the moment was to look for and find Rachel. And I hoped she was really okay because if something did happen to her not only would I be in a mess later on, but thinking about my mom being sad would destroy me. In some ways I would feel guilty for not looking after her as I used to.

I curled myself close to Eddie again, but this time he didn't put his arm around me. I guess he was really in the land of dreams to feel me next to him.

Hours later I woke up again and noticed the spot next to me was empty. I guess Eddie woke up before me. I was just wondering where he would be when I heard the running water in the shower.

It occurred to me at that moment that if I were the perfect girlfriend I would have gone to the shower too and been all lovey dovey with him, but I just didn't feel that passion. Now if it were Skye…that would be a different story altogether.

I checked my phone for messages and noticed I had two in my inbox. One from Lisa and one from Skye.

I decided to read Lisa's first because I knew she could make me smile with one word and cheer me up with practically anything.

WHY AREN'T YOU WITH SKYE? I WAS WITH HIM ALL AFTERNOON YESTERDAY AND HE'S A PRETTY DOWN TO EARTH GUY. I THINK YOU BEING WITH EDDIE IS A MISTAKE.

Or so I thought. Why was she hanging out with Skye all afternoon yesterday? I thought she was with Jobe. I guess not. Then it seemed pretty clear why she would be with Skye; to make sure he was a great guy and I wasn't deluding myself wishing every moment I was with him instead.

I shook my head to myself and decided to just ignore her message. I would talk to her later about this.

Then I checked Skye's message and it confirmed what I had started thinking about when I was told Rachel didn't attend the university I went to yesterday. There was a Dark Summit around here. And it wasn't too far away. Just secluded in some area with trees like the one I attended.

I didn't want to ask more yet, so I ignored his message for the moment. I heard the shower water turn off and knew Eddie would come out in a few seconds. I changed my mind somewhat and decided to type two words as a response.

THANK YOU.

I deleted the messages and put my phone on silent. I didn't want to see what he had to say. Something told me Skye would be curious about why I was wondering about another Dark Summit in Nevada.

Eddie came out and I noticed how the water droplets fell off the tips of his hair. I don't know why but I realized that maybe, even if it were the smallest possibility, I might be attracted to him because he was hot. Even if it weren't the same as I thought Skye was hot. Seriously, Skye was HOT like in Alex Pettyfer hot.

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. I felt like I was going insane with all these guys around me.

The whole time I was thinking all that nonsense I kept staring at Eddie so now that I realized I was staring endlessly at him, I noticed that he stared back with one eyebrow raised like I sometimes did. He probably thought I was going crazy. Especially since I had a breakdown yesterday.

The whole time I kept trying not to look down at his body but it was hard. He only had a towel around his waist and it made it impossible for me to look away. And when I did look down and looked back at him I saw the cocky smirk forming on his lips. He knew I was radiating some type of yearning for him at that moment and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. I didn't have time to say "good morning" because when I was going to he quickly got in front of me and captured my lips with his.

More hours later I was driving Eddie and me to Dark Summit Nevada. I told him a small lie that wouldn't hurt him, saying that I got suspicious after what we found out yesterday and I looked up if there was a school around here like the one we attended while he was in the shower. He seemed to believe me, but I think he would believe me no matter what I said. That knowledge made me feel bad, but sometimes it was better not to let him know about everything. Especially when I didn't know where exactly Eddie and Skye stood at the moment. I noticed they both said "former" when they talked about their friendship.

After telling Eddie about finding a Dark Summit Nevada, I told him I was suspicious that maybe, even if it were a small possibility, Rachel might be what we were and she had lied to me and mom. Or just me. I wasn't sure about either, but when I thought about it, I noticed my mom didn't react that badly towards me being a vamp. I think she might have known about Rachel but she didn't tell me. Or Rachel didn't tell her either and my mom was just very level headed enough to believe that what I told her that day was true.

So now we were currently five minutes away from getting there. I had insisted I drive because it actually let me avoid all the thoughts that wanted to roam around the front of my mind. Instead they were forcefully forced to the back where I would sadly have to think about them later.

"Love, how are you feeling? I didn't get to ask you that since we…you know," he said looking at me slyly. Sometimes I had a feeling he didn't like talking about our love making but he did like doing the deed in itself. Eddie was just strange to me sometimes. But so was I so somehow we just matched each other. If not equally, to some degree.

"I'm fine," I said looking ahead at the road. When I woke up it had looked like it might be a nice day, but it was too early to know for sure, now I know I was wrong since the skies showed it decided to be cloudy and somewhat drizzly. "I just want to find out the truth about my sister and go back home. I love traveling, but not when it's about something stressful. And I'm definitely going to be stressed until I find my sister or find out where she's at or what happened to her," I said. I didn't want to believe something "happened" to her because that meant she was no longer alive, but if that was what had occurred I wanted to know why she was killed.

"I know I said this before, but I believe she's alive. If something did happen to her we would have been notified about it earlier. If not from your mom then from the authorities," he said. I glanced at him and saw him staring at me earnestly. I liked that he tried his hardest to cheer me up and keep me in positive spirits. If I didn't have him with me right now, I don't think I would have enough courage to believe in words like those.

We finally made it to the school after ten more minutes. I'd known we were close a while ago when we got out of the city we were in and got closer to the forests around this area. I think for a while my mind blanked out and Eddie noticed too because he didn't say anything for a while until he noticed the roof of the school first.

It sort of felt like déjà vu because two weeks ago I was driving to my Dark Summit and I had noticed the roof first too. Only now did I realize during that time I had been in higher spirits than I currently was. I wasn't entirely gloomy but I wasn't happy either. I think all I was right now was numb.

I noticed the school looked almost as big as our campus, but the buildings were set up differently. I couldn't exactly see it at first, but when we were close enough I noticed all the girls dorms stood on the west side of campus, the boys on the east, the main building on the south, and buildings that held most of the classes stood on the north side which was pretty far but I could still see it from a distance. I saw a few small buildings planted in the middle and the back and could guess they were the fencing, gym, and cafeteria.

There weren't any people to admit students or visitors anymore at the front gate so I just got in and parked the car at an empty parking space. I noticed there were fewer cars here than where we went, unless some students decided to go out for the weekend.

We got out and walked to the front building. For a while I thought my solemn attitude was scaring off Eddie and I was actually becoming relieved with that until I felt his hand on mine. He squeezed mine for a second and I knew he wanted me to know wordlessly that I could do this. All I had to ask was whether someone by my sister's name attended this school and be on my way. But I knew it wasn't just that. This was the last hope for me to find her and if I didn't, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

Once we got in, I noticed a middle aged lady sitting behind the front desk who seemed very into her work. Until she noticed us in front of her, did I rethink that because she clicked out of whatever page she was on. I had a feeling she wasn't exactly working right now.

"How may I help you?" said the lady.

"I'm not from this campus, but I've come to see if there's a possibility that my sister attends this school. I haven't heard from her in almost a month and I'm trying to look for her," I said.

"What's your sister's name?" she asked. I noticed a name plate on her desk and saw that her name was Rebecca Williams.

"Her name is Rachel Dobrev."

I heard the clicking from her going into pages looking for my sister and I hoped it did find her. I didn't care if she were like me because then it meant there was something that connected us. Although it also meant there were hidden clues I had to dig up soon because there was no possible way that this was a coincidence.

"Ah, here she is. Your sister hasn't shown up to any of her classes in about a year. Which is strange because we don't let any students go out that long unless…they are fully changed," she said looking up at me curiously.

"Can I talk to people that might have known her? Please?" I said when I was sure she was about to reject that request. "If I don't find her, I'm afraid something horrible might have happened to her and if someone here knows where or what happened to her it would really help."

I saw Ms. Williams thinking about it and I knew me pleading was what made her change her mind.

"Alright, but you're lucky because it's still the weekend. If not I would tell you to come back when classes were over. This is the building she dormed in, that's her room, and this is the master key that will open her door," she said pointing at what she wrote on a piece of paper. "Please return the key before you leave."

I told her I would and said my thanks before I left for the back door in the building. It pretty much was the same as the building on my campus.

I realized as me and Eddie walked to the dorm building my sister roomed in, that he had been quiet the whole time. I wondered why.

"Hey," I said leaning on his side to get his attention. "I'm sorry I've been out of it since yesterday. I was just…worried. But now that I do know she came here there's a possible chance I'll find her."

And that's when it dawned on me, when Ms. Williams said that my sister hadn't been here in almost a year. Where the heck was she then? And, how did she manage to contact my mom for that whole time if she were missing? Something was wrong and I had to find out what it was before things got really ugly.

"It's okay love. I'm glad you found something out about your sister so now you don't have to be stressed out as much. I'm just tired. I had a really bad dream before I woke up and I can't stop thinking about it," he said. I looked up at him and wondered whether the dreaming stuff I've been experiencing was normal or some type of gifted power. And if it was, did Eddie have the same thing as me? I guess I would find out later because all that mattered right now was knowing what the hell happened to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>SKYE'S POV<strong>

I read the last text Vic sent me, THANK YOU, and felt myself writing in, I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU.

Once my text was sent it dawned on me that I wasn't lying. I would always be there for Vic even if it meant giving up my own life to save her. That's how much I loved her. I just wished this feeling didn't feel so one-way and she reflected it back to me. I guess I should trust Lisa that maybe soon Vic would realize just how much she cared about me.

I hoped Vic would text me back, but after a few minutes with zero responses I knew she wouldn't. She was probably busy looking for her sister right now.

I decided to get up from the lying position on my bed like a lazy ass and got out. I needed some fresh air before I thought of other things Vic could be doing right now. It made me uncomfortable and jealous, even though I had no right to be feeling that way. I'd just gotten out of my building when I sensed someone to my right. I looked and started regretting getting out instantly once I saw her. Cassidy. I didn't even have time to look away and ignore her before I felt her grasp onto my arm. I tried tugging her off but her hold was like a vice.

"What the hell do you want Cassidy? I don't have time for you right now. In fact, I never will have time for you so get away from me."

"Aww don't be so harsh Skye. Remember when you used to cling to me all night long when we used to hook up? What happened to that Skye? You used to have a hard time letting go of me then and now you want me to ignore you? Like that's going to ever happen," she said. Before I could say anything else I felt her other hand slide down until she was above my groin. I intended to stop her before it got out of hand but she was quicker. She cupped the most sensitive part of my body and started moving her hand slowly up and down. I couldn't say anything then because my words got chocked in my throat and I felt the sexual tension that had been building in the last few weeks subside. I grabbed the wall for support and felt myself building up slowly. I knew this was wrong, very wrong, but who else would touch me this way? Who would ease the emptiness inside me and make it disappear? Before I could come up with more excuses to continue letting Cassidy touch me this way, I heard someone I would never have felt fully grateful for until this moment. Lisa.

"Fucking bitch! Get away from my best friend's man!" Cassidy just managed to look in Lisa's direction before she got punched on her left cheek. She fell to the floor and managed to throw out her arms and lessen the fall. She got up quickly and bared her fangs out at Lisa making Lisa do the same. I realized at that moment that if I didn't stop things everything would get ugly and I didn't want Vic's best friend to get hurt. I stepped in between them and looked at Cassidy with all the anger I was feeling at her for what she tried to lure me into.

"Get the fuck out of here Cassidy. Next time you try pulling a stunt like this again, I'll personally beat the shit out of you, no matter how much I dislike men hitting women. But you're not a woman, you're a cunt." I saw the effect my words had on her when her eyes widened in disbelief and she ran off. Yelling that she wouldn't be giving up just yet.

I released a breath and turned to look at Lisa, seeing that she'd hidden her fangs and now had her hands at her hips. Staring daggers at my head. I could understand her anger. I let what just happened before she'd shown up happen without protesting and she'd seen it all thinking I was letting it happen. I definitely had a lot of explaining to do.

"You have a lot of explaining to do boy. But before that make that go away," she said gesturing where my jeans zipper was, "or I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

I looked down and saw what she meant. I was still turned on since she interrupted what almost happened. Now I didn't know what the heck to do. I thought of something horrible yet funny while I looked down at my shoes.

I looked up at her with hopefully what I thought would look like a hopeful expression and once she realized what I was trying to say she looked at me in shock.

"No freaking way! Go over there where I can't see you and do what you need to do!" she said pointing at the side of my building where there stood a few trees that would hide me.

I sighed out loud and walked in that direction, feeling with each step more embarrassed and guilty about what Lisa had seen. If Vic found out she would be crushed. I hoped to whatever God was out there that Lisa would let this slide and not tell her best friend. If not I was screwed.

Once I got to the side I looked around the corner and saw Lisa walking to a bench that faced the opposite direction from where I stood. Which made me feel more grateful than not. How awkward would it be if she had to see what I was about to do?

I zipped down my pants when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw the caller id showed it was Vic calling me. _Awesome, _I thought sarcastically. Then a new idea popped into my head, _Vic is the perfect inspiration for this. _I clicked answer on my phone at the same time that I lowered my jeans.

***Okay, so I didn't exactly take a long time on this. Just a month, but I guess I could have updated a little more often. Even if I'm on Winter break right now I'm freaking busy as heck with wanting to get my permit and then Christmas was a huge distraction. I used to love shopping for gifts, but now I don't think I do so much. New Year's is coming up soon too so if I don't update before then, Happy New Year's! And merry belated Christmas! :] Also, there's something I wanted to say. I'm going to take a break. No, I'm not giving this story up. I'm just in the mood to start working on another story I've been planning for a few weeks and came up with two years or so ago. The story I want to get published in fact. So if I don't update so often anymore it's because of that but I promise to try to fit in some time to keep this story up. Hope you all understand since this is a dream of mine since I realized I want to be a writer for my career. And time's running up too since spring semester is almost here. So I need to start asap. Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed my story! You people are awesome and I finished up this chapter for you guys! Hope the ending makes you want to read more! Lol **

_**-alistarsmusic**_


End file.
